That Kiss
by uwmuggle
Summary: Snape/Hermione: Snape is still alive. Hermione is the new Muggle Studies teacher while she goes for a Masters in Potions. He agrees to be her advisor. Romance ensues, or would if Snape could keep his mouth shut. I've even put in some Georgie goodness.
1. Prologue

**My first SS/HG fanfic. Characters belong to JK, story to me. Nearly finished, expect at least a posting a day until the end.**

That lip was what did it. Oh he knew she didn't do it on purpose but it was bewitching anyway. When she was working, concentrating it was always between her teeth. She couldn't help but nibble it. And when she turned to him, her eyes glowing with happiness from her success, her mouth shaped into a beatific smile, he completely ignored everything she said, so focused was he on her bottom lip, now so closely resembling some sort of plump, overripe fruit. Forbidden fruit he would remind himself and pull his rational mind back to what the girl was saying.

Obliged to behave rudely toward her just as he always had, in an effort to hide his…lustful thoughts, he groaned inwardly when he saw the happiness in her eyes dim. Momentarily beaten she would quietly leave the workroom. More often than not whatever object was nearest him ended up smashed against the wall in his frustration.

She couldn't understand why his attitude bothered her so much now. She knew what sort of man he was and it was wrong to expect any sort of change. However, there were, at times, moments in the workroom, when they were both working toward a common goal, that she thought there was something else there. She would've loved his friendship, but would take his acceptance of her as a colleague. She couldn't ignore the fact that she had a crush on him, blame Byron and the Brontes, and so with a heavy heart and even heavier sigh she accepted that his opinion meant more to her because he meant more to her.


	2. Potion Explosion

**Characters JK's, Story mine. A potion explosion causes a close encounter.**

That day had started out as uneventful as any other. After dinner she joined him in the classroom to work on her potions project. It had been sheer madness on his part to accept the position of her advisor. Now twice a week he was forced to spend hours in the same room with her, her and that lip.

This night was no exception. He was working on his own potion trying to ignore the girl standing three feet away. She had taken her robes off almost immediately due to the heat generated by the boiling cauldrons. Her tank top was modest, long and fitted, but not too tight or low, revealing only her exquisite collarbone which was only accented by her piling her unruly curls on top of her head.

An hour into their companionably silent work the door burst open. Severus, who'd been trying so hard to ignore her that he'd blocked everything else out, jumped nearly a foot in the air, pouring nearly the whole bottle of dragon bile into his potion instead of the required three drops. There was no time to curse the third year who'd arrived early for his detention, only enough time to turn his back on the worktable and cover Hermione's body with his own.

The resulting explosion left his back covered in the resulting mixture and a cloud of green smoke that smelt most curiously of pickled eggs and BBQ. For a moment they both stood there, neither of them daring to move or acknowledge their awkward position. Hermione was pressed against the wall, her face buried in his chest, one of his hands holding her waist the other bracing himself against the wall. Somehow, one of his legs had ended up between hers, making it a very intimate position.

He felt like he was wrapped in her scent, the indefinable fruity smell of her hair, the combination of citrus and musk of her perfume, he could almost taste it on his lips. In fact every fiber of his being was urging him to do just that. However, the unmistakable sound of acid eating its way through his cloak swiftly brought him back to his senses. He pushed himself away from her hastily removing his cloak in the process. "Mr. Stewart! I trust you have just leaned a valuable lesson? Perhaps regarding how one enters a classroom?" The petrified child merely nodded. "You will stay her and write me a two foot parchment on dragon bile. How it's obtained, its effects, its rarity and its uses. You may not leave until it's finished. If it is lacking in any way you will serve another detention with me. Leave it on the desk when you are finished. Professor Granger if you will follow me."

She started from her place against the wall where she had not moved from. Quietly, trying to press the feeling of his body against hers from her mind she followed him through the door and into his private study. She watched him carefully, seeing him for the time without his robes on. "Professor your hair!"

"Blast!" Aiming his wand at his head he shouted far louder than was necessary, "Auguamenti!" He was dowsed with water, cleaning the ruined potion from his hair and casing his shirt to cling to him, revealing that he was more well-muscled than Hermione realized.


	3. Essence of Murtlap

**Back in his study, how close will he let her get? Story: Mine Characters: JK**

He felt the back of his head, hiding a moan when he realized that he was missing a chunk of hair right in the middle. He was not a vain man, but he would not go before his students looking like a twat. He glanced at Hermione and the sight of her trying to hold back her laughter confirmed it, he was going to have to cut his hair.

"Professor, if you'd like, I could help you. I'm not familiar with the magic way, but I'm quite proficient in the muggle manner. And I imagine even you have difficulty seeing the back of your own head."

"Very well, I would rather not have to explain this to Poppy, or worse, Minerva. Where do you want me?"

Hermione blushed, "The chair is fine. Don't you want to change into some dry clothes first?"

"Of course." He left the room giving Hermione enough time to peruse his shelves. They were well-organized and she imagined that he was better stocked than the hospital wing. Ina minute he returned and to say she was shocked was an understatement. He still wore black trousers but he'd replaced his stiff, white shirt with a sweater of deepest emerald green. He had never looked this good.

She transfigured a quill into a pair of scissors and stood behind him. This of course led to another problem. How was she supposed to remain calm and rational when she had to run her fingers through his hair? Transfiguring a tissue into a sheet she wrapped it around him. She began to cut; running her fingers through his hair to make sure it was even.

Her hands felt so good in his hair it was all he could do to keep from sighing out loud. She worked quietly from one side of his head to the other and he tried to ignore the feel of her pressed against him. He quite failed to contain himself when she gently blew the pieces of hair from his neck. "Professor?"

Embarrassed by his outburst his words came out much harsher than he meant them too. "Are you quite finished Granger?"

"Yes sir," her voice trembled, taken aback by his caustic tone. "The potion has burned your neck. I was going to use essence of murtlap on it."

"I'm quite able to take care of myself."

"I might as well since I can see it better."

"Miss Granger!"  
"Sir!" She pressed on his shoulder intent on keeping him in the chair. Silently she summoned the murtlap essence to her. Before he could do anything to prevent her she was rubbing it gently into his neck. As if he were a child her touch calmed him immediately. "There sir. I will leave you now, since you find my presence so irksome."

Before he could apologize or do anything she left the room, pausing long enough in the classroom to grimace at the boy still writing his parchment and grab her robes. Annoyed with himself he made to attempt to go after her and smooth things over. Instead he went back into the classroom to clean up the mess of exploded potion. "Mr. Stewart! Haven't you finished by now?!"


	4. My New Haircut

**Snape deals with the fallout from his accidental makeover. Characters: JK, Story: Mine**

Severus was surprised at the reaction his new haircut got. Minerva called him handsome more than once and Poppy had blushed when he delivered the fresh batch of pepper-up potion to her. By the end of the day he was quite curious about his appearance. After dinner he hurried to his rooms, making sure to lock the doors behind him. Slowly he made his way to the washroom. Usually he avoided looking at himself in the mirror because he knew what he'd see; an overlarge beaked nose, dead black eyes and lank hair that appeared greasy no matter how many times he washed it. He knew many thought him ugly and he was inclined to believe them. With a deep breath he lifted his head and looked into the mirror.

He looked younger. At least ten years younger and his face seemed to take on more pleasing angles. He ran his fingers though his hair, smiling to himself. He still didn't think he was handsome, but he looked better at least. He really should thank Hermione, she'd done quite a good job with his hair and all he'd done was snap at her. His first thought was to visit her in her quarters, but people might talk. He settled instead on writing her a note.

_Professor Granger,_

_Thank you for the care you took in cutting my hair. I'm pleased with it and apologize for anything I said that might lead you to think the contrary. I will endeavor not to five any detentions tomorrow in an effort to allow us to work in peace._

_Snape_

Reading it over and deciding it was perfectly adequate he called for a house elf to deliver it. He sat down in his chair and stared into the fire. His jar of murtlap essence was still on the table. Gently he picked it up with his slender fingers and remembered how she had gently rubbed it over his neck. That was the most human contact he'd had in ages. Could there possibly be more to her caresses than friendship? Could she eve consider him a friend after how he had treated her. Well, he would find out tomorrow evening if she hated him or not.

Hermione had done her best to avoid Snape that day, but she'd heard the other teachers talking about him. She had been curious to see this "new" look of his and had peeked her head into the great hall at dinner and did a double take. There he was sitting in a relaxed fashion talking with Professor Flitwick. He wasn't smiling but he looked…more content. Smiling she left the great hall to eat in her room.

She was surprised a few hours later when the house elf appeared with a letter. She smiled as she read it; she was quite looking forward to their next session together. Stretching she left the note on the table and prepared for bed. She'd need her rest tonight; potion making could go until the next day. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep and wondered if Snap knew that he made tomorrow night sound like a date.


	5. A Bad Mood

**Characters: JK Story: Me A poor night's sleep leads to a bad mood.**

Hermione was not happy. All night she had tossed and turned and when she finally managed to get some sleep it was plagued with strange dream she couldn't remember when she awoke. Her black mood was apparent to anyone that morning as she sat at the head table sullenly stabbing at her breakfast. Even Hagrid wasn't able to cheer her up this morning.

Snape kept his distance hoping that she'd be in a better mood by that evening. However her mood didn't improve; in fact it got worse as the day progressed. Several students had thought to get away with some practical jokes, courtesy of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Unfortunately they had forgotten that she had practically grown up with the Weasley's and could recognize their work from a mile away. Instead of a few laughs they had received a week's detention with Filch. And to make matters worse as she was sitting down to lunch an owl arrived from Harry with an article clipped from the Prophet speculating on the status of her love life.

By the time her afternoon classes were over she was seething and even the prospect of a quiet evening of brewing potions with Snape didn't lift her spirits. She skipped dinner because she was worried about hexing Minerva into oblivion if she so much as asked about the Prophet article, and Hermione knew she would, had a quick bite in her room instead. Finally unable to put it off any longer she changed into clothes more suitable for brewing and made her way down to Snape's lab in the dungeons.


	6. Temper Temper

**Story: Me Characters: JK Tempertantrums lead to telling mistakes.**

He knew as soon as she entered the room that her mood had not improved. "Miss Granger."

"Professor Granger," she snapped as she stalked over to her section of the lab bench. She had been looking forward to her evening, thinking perhaps they had achieved a sort of friendly professional relationship, but he was still treating her like a student.

"My apologies." He returned to his work, watching her from the corner of his eye as she banged her tools and ingredients onto the table, the whole time chewing on that lip.

"Blast!"

He looked over at her uncharacteristic outburst. She was staring vengefully at a broken phial. "Professor Granger, is something bothering you?"

"No!"

"Are you sure? This inattentive behavior on your part is quite unusual."

"I've just had a really bad day."

He turned to face her, trying to make his voice as gentle as possible. "You shouldn't let things like those blasted Skeeter articles get to you." Crap, he hadn't meant to let her know that he'd seen the Prophet article.

"What do you know about it? You live down here in your cave! You don't have any idea what it's like to have strangers making stuff up about you! Just shut up!" As if to emphasize her last point she threw another phial at him, watching it shatter on the wall behind him.

"Miss Granger-"

"Don't speak to me like a child!"

"I will speak to you in this manner until you prove to me that you are otherwise. Kindly refrain from throwing a tantrum." He advanced on her but she stood her ground. "If you cannot control yourself in my classroom and around me then perhaps you need to remove yourself."

"So you can return to being the solitary bat of the dungeons? Maybe if you treated me with a modicum of the respect that I deserve I wouldn't lose my temper!"

He was angry now. "Are you saying asked me to be your advisor out of pity? Some misguided attempt to humanize me? I choose my solitary lifestyle so I don't have to converse with ignorant fools like you!"

She made to slap him but he was too quick and grasped her wrist firmly. Soon he had her pressed against the wall again, but it had none of the innocent awkwardness of the last time. Instead there was passion, anger to, but an undercurrent of erotic tension as well.

"Perhaps you thought I needed female companionship." His voice was silky smooth in her ear. "I can assure you that even before your little makeover I had no problem finding a witch to warm my bed, ad I would imagine it'd be even easier now, but I suppose," he looked her up and down, knowing he was on dangerous ground but letting his anger get the better of him anyway, "if that's what you came for I could indulge you. You're not inexperienced if the Prophet's anything to go by."

She was too shocked to say anything. He took advantage of her silence by bending down and kissing her roughly. Pushing her firmly against the wall he bit her lip, hard but not hard enough to draw blood and tasted the tender flesh that had fixated him for months. Then the realization of what he was doing him and he let go of her.

"Hermione, I'm so sor-"

She smacked him as hard as she could and ran for the door leaving her robe behind. "Don't worry, I won't bother you my ignorant, foolish self any longer!"


	7. Fire Whiskey Mind Readers

**Legilimency should never be attempted by someone drinking their body volumen in Fire Whiskey. Story: Mine Characters: JK**

Five minutes later he was still standing in the same place. Shaking himself he made one attempt to go after her but stopped halfway to her room. No doubt she didn't want to see him. Even if she did, he had no idea what he would say to make up for what he'd just done. Hours and several fire whiskeys later he was unable to push the thoughts of her hurt visage from his mind. Whatever friendship they might've had was gone and he didn't see anyway of getting it back. As the idea of never brewing with her again began to sink in he felt an uncharacteristic surge of hope. Starting from his room he made his way through the hall completely ignoring the clock that told him it was two in the morning.

Hermione paced back and forth in her room. She wasn't just mad at him although she couldn't ignore how angry he'd made her with his lewd suggestions. She was angry with herself for losing her temper with him and because of how she'd felt for that brief moment he'd held her and kissed her. It had been the most erotic thing she'd ever experienced. Nothing anyone had ever done to her could compare. And even though it only lasted for a second, she had begun to feel her body responding to him.

She hadn't been with very many boys. Viktor's kisses were dry and surprisingly timid. Her one time with Harry, that she'd never told anyone about, had started with gentle, comforting kisses and caresses. And Ron, well, Ron was like an over excited puppy drooling over her fact and trying to hoover the remnants of that night's dessert from her mouth. Of course there had been a few kisses since then but nothing with the intensity she'd experienced with the Potions Master. And part of her was disappointed that he hadn't meant anything by it.

She tried to distract herself with a shower but she couldn't stop imagining being pressed against the shower tiles. Afterward as she lounged in her purple cashmere robe, she tried to focus her mind on the papers she was trying to grade. When that didn't work she threw her quill down and decided to head to bed.

Tow hours of trying to sleep had passed by her in an agonizingly slow manner. Giving up she lit the candles next to her bed. If she couldn't get her thoughts away from a naked Professor Snape and all the places they could be "indiscreet" she decided to take advantage of them and have a good wank. She had something, something she'd purchased in a small muggle shop, for just such an occasion. Switching it on she relaxed back into her pillows while she though about the raven-haired potions professor.

She was almost there and thoroughly enjoying herself when she heard the knock on her door. She tried to ignore it, but it continued, growing louder and more insistent and completely ruining the mood. Tossing her vibrator back into her drawer she stalked to her door, haphazardly tying her robe around her. "Whoever's at the door better have a bloody good reason!" She threw it open to reveal a slightly drunk Professor Snape. "I've nothing to say to you." He was the last person she wanted to see, considering the thoughts she'd just been having about him.

He was so shocked by her sudden appearance he completely forgot what he was going to say. She was gorgeous. Her hair was wild and untamed, her skin pink and radiant, her eyes shining. He wondered what she could've been doing at this late hour to leave her looking like that. He could think of a few things but it seemed unlikely that would be exercising. Maybe the Prophet had been right and she was currently "entertaining" some strange man in her quarters.

A surge of jealousy made him reckless. He gazed into her eyes and pushed into her topmost thoughts, searching for clues to her mystery lover's identity. It took only a moment to find images of her pressed against bookshelves, bent over a lab bench, but in each he couldn't see the man's face through he felt like he recognized him. The last thing he saw was her spread out before him and her mouth shaping the words, "Oh Severus!". That sent him reeling out of her mind and way from her door. "Forgive me Hermione, I didn't mean-," he was gone before the sentence was finished.

Confused and suddenly exhausted Hermione climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep. Somehow Snape made it back to his room where he promptly finished his bottle of fire whiskey and passed out on his sofa. He would try and figure out what he had just seen later.


	8. Let's Start Over

**Story: Mine Characters: JK An attempt at starting over.**

Somehow they managed to avoid each other all week. He had hoped she'd come to the potions room as usual but knew that she wasn't going to without a word from him. By the end of the week he realized that he missed her. He spent his nights at his desk, grading papers, hoping she would come to him. His pride was too great to go to her, at least directly so he was counting on some of that Gryffindor courage that she was supposed to possess. After their third missed session of brewing he couldn't take it anymore. He sat down and with a deep breath wrote her a letter of apology.

_Professor Granger,_

_I want to profess my deepest and most sincere apologies for the things that were said and done by me. I've no reason to think that you'll forgive me but hope that you can find it in your heart to do so. The truth is I have missed our nights of brewing together. I propose that we start over. Let me introduce myself. My name is Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts. If you are still interested I would enjoy being your advisor while you go for your own Masters in the subject. Please send your reply as soon as possible in which ever form you prefer. If I don't hear from you I will assume that you have no desire to continue in our communications._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape, P.M. Hogwarts_

Reading it over he prepared himself for the possibility that she might not want anything to do with him ever again. Once again he called an elf to him and had it deliver the letter to Hermione. He allowed himself to hope that she would write to him immediately and hopefully with a positive response.

Hermione didn't know what to make of the letter the tiny house elf handed her. She wondered if it was some sort of trick on his part but decided that he was too proud to lower himself to tricking a woman into bed. She was half tempted to just ignore his letter and let him stew over it. However, the longer she thought about it the angrier she got. After what he'd said and done how could he just expect her to forget it and go back to the way things had been? No one had ever kissed her like that or been so hurtful. Before she had time to give it more thought she was nearly running down the hall toward the dungeons.


	9. There's No Going Back

**Story: Mine Characters: JK's Confrontation leads to things that might be hard to stop.**

Snape was at his desk when she burst into the room. He stood, unable to help the smile that began to form on his face until he saw her. He came around to face her properly, while she brandished his letter. God she was beautiful when she was angry.

"What the bloody hell is this?" He stared at her blankly. "You want to start over, you think I can just forget about those hurtful things you said?! What you did?!"

He came forward trying to apologize. "If you only knew how sorry I was…"

"I still wouldn't take your offer! How could we ever be friends when every time I see you I think about the way you kissed me?" She watched as he hung his head in shame. This was definitely a different Snape. "How could you be so cruel and hateful? I always knew you had it in you to be a complete bastard. I just thought you respected me enough to have some decency."

She'd gotten his attention now. "Cruel, you think I'm cruel? You don't know what cruel is?" He was advancing on her again, pushing her toward the door to his study. "Cruel is being tortured for hours on end. Cruel is never getting to live your own life."

"I get it, we all get it. You were tortured by Voldemort, Dumbledore used you. You can't keep using that as an excuse to be a complete prick to everyone."

"Cruel," he said his body once again achingly close to hers, "is watching a beautiful, nubile young woman prance around without being able to do anything about it. Cruel is not being able to do the one thing I've wanted to do since you first walked through that door." His voice was merely a whisper now as he rested one arm on the wall above her tiny body.

Curious to the end she couldn't help herself, "What did you want to do?"

"This," with no further preamble he leaned forward and covered her lips with his own. This kiss held all the passion of their previous one but without the anger. He pulled back uncertainly, the beginnings of an apology on his lips but before he could actually speak the words she fisted her hands in his robes and pulled him back down to her.


	10. Let's See Where This Leads

**Story: Me Characters: JK Each of them leading both of them following. Who will be the first to surrender?**

She didn't care if it was only this one time, if he just wanted a good shag, she wanted him, possibly more than she had ever wanted anything. She sighed as his hand slid up her neck to cup her face with a gentleness she never imagined he possessed. She reached behind her, fumbling with the doorknob until it opened and they stumbled into his private study.

Their hands were all over each other, his in her hair undoing the clips and twisting his fingers through it while she fumbled with the clasp of his robes. He let her do most of the work, not wanting to take it somewhere she didn't want to go. But when she moaned against his lips he came undone, pushing her back through another door and into his bedroom. As soon as the door was shut he began to undress her, pushing her, at the same time, ever closer to the large four poster bed.

Hermione couldn't believe it; every touch from him was wonderful. She had known that a man so skilled at potions would have wonderful hands but she'd never thought she would gain any first hand experience with those hands. Soon she was naked except for her knickers and his hands were all over. Her eyes were closed in bliss as he slowly tasted his way from her neck to the valley between her breasts.

"Look at me." She opened her eyes to stare at the man standing over her. He was shirtless, his torso covered with scars from his meetings with Voldemort. She knew he was challenging her, trying to let her know that he was still the same man, that this wasn't going to change anything. She looked him in the eyes and was surprised to see the emotions hid in their obsidian depths; pride, lust, and flickering under the bravado fear and uncertainty. As much as he wanted her he was still afraid that she would reject him. She answered his unspoken query in the only way she knew how, by pulling him toward her, undoing his pants and sliding them down.

He wasn't going to argue with her. She had seen him scars and all, for better and worse and still wanted him. There was no pity in her look or touch, just desire. He removed his pants and joined her on the bed in his green silk shorts.


	11. Need, Want, Take, Have

**Characters: JK Story: Me She's impatient, he's uncertain. It's time for them to get physical.**

She had only the briefest of moments to examine his body before he covered her own with it. It was pale, thing, but toned, not just skinny. As their lips met again she raised her leg and wrapped it around him, leaving no doubt in his mind what she wanted.

He moved his hand between them, seeking out her hot center. Even through her knickers he could feel how hot and wet she was. He lightly stroked her and smiled when she moaned. He pressed harder and she hissed in pleasure, biting his lip.

She was impatient. Every touch of his made her body quake in desire. While he seemed content to torture her with his deliberate caresses, she was determined to get more from him. She reached out for her wand, still in the pocket of her robes which were crumpled up on the bed next to her. A simple flick of the wrist and a non-verbal spell and their underwear was gone.

He was already in position, his manhood resting against her opening. Even though the desire to plunge right in was great enough to leave him trembling he had to make sure one last time. "Are you certain you want this?" Instead of answering him she rolled her hips against him, admitting him into her hot womanhood.

Obviously the Daily Prophet was wrong. Clearly she wasn't a virgin, but if the tightness of her pussy was anything to go by, it had been quite a while. He couldn't help but cry out as she squeezed him like a vise.

Hermione hadn't gotten a look at him, but she could tell he was larger than anyone else she'd been with before. He did things to her that had her moaning in ecstasy and screaming obscenities. Stars were bursting in front of her eyes as she felt her release roll through her.

Feeling her convulse around him as she came was all it had taken for him to spill his seed. He held her close to him, his body still shaking, and breathed in the scent of her hair as he waited for his heart rate to return to normal. Finally he rolled off her but dared to keep one arm around her. He didn't know what to do now. The last time he'd been with a woman, and that had been a long time ago, he had left some money on the table and left as soon as he could do up his trousers. The answer seemed to present himself when the both fell asleep.


	12. Compare and Contrast

**Characters: JK Story: Me Her time with Harry was what inspired me to write this whole story. She compares and contrasts her time with Snape.**

When he opened his eyes a few hours later he was staring at the ceiling trying to figure out how he'd gotten into bed. The rustling of sheets next to him brought him swiftly back to reality. Hermione was lying next to him, her eyes still closed, the sheet pulled up just enough to protect her modesty.

He stayed as still as he could to keep from waking her up. Frantically he tried to think of a way to get up and get them both dressed without waking her up. He knew there was none so he would just have to prepare himself for her look of accusation. Well at least he could say it had been a good fuck; the slightly sore muscles in his legs could tell him that.

Hermione knew exactly where she was when she opened her eyes and she groaned inwardly. How could she have slept with Snape? No "sleep" was too tame of a word. They hadn't slept together or made love. No, they had shagged, gotten freaky, there was no way around it, they had fucked each other's brains out. She cringed inwardly, it would be still more appropriate to say that he had fucked her brains out. She wondered if she had been good for him.

She moved slightly enjoying the delicious soreness between her legs. She hadn't felt this good in years. Not since, well probably since the very beginning of her relationship with Ron; and before that not since Harry. If she never saw Snape again, at least they'd had a good shag.

She couldn't stop her mind from whirring a mile a minute, comparing, cataloging. Trying to understand why sex with Snape was so different from anything else she'd experienced. She thought back to her very first time.

_It had been another horrid day in the Forest of Dean. Ron had been gone for awhile. She'd been crying in her bed and he'd heard her. Quietly he'd lain down next to her, not protesting when she turned to him, burying her face in his chest, dampening his shirt with her tears._

_They had stayed quietly talking, Harry brushing her tears away and trying to ignore his own. It happened slowly, naturally. A few gentle kisses, some light petting. Harry, bless him, had tried to stop, to keep them from doing something they'd both regret, but she'd begged him. She just wanted to feel safe, warm and loved, even if it was only for a few minutes._

_It had been quick; neither of them knew anything about foreplay. It had been an under the blankets, shirts on, fumbling, embarrassing affair, over before either of them really had time to think about it. But it had been what they needed. They spent the night wrapped in each other's arms. In the morning they each promised to take their secret to the grave and never talk about it again. That night Ron returned._

Hermione thought about it. It was completely different with Snape. Instead of need, there'd been want, strong and urgent. Snape had definitely known what he was doing. She wondered if it would be awkward now. It had been surprisingly calm in the tent, neither Harry nor her having any expectations, even when Ron returned they were able to go about as if nothing had happened. No doubt Snape would choose to ignore the whole event and treat her as he always had, so really there was no reason for her to be awkward.


	13. First Name Basis

**Story: Me Characters: JK Morning awkwardness? What happens after.**

As quietly as she could she stood up, unable to tell if he was still sleeping or awake. She hoped for the first as she silently summoned her clothes to her but knew it was the latter when he cleared his throat. "There is no need for silence I'm awake."

"I'm sorry Professor Snape; I just assumed that since it's so late, or so early, that you would want to rest."

He watched as a crimson blush climbed her back revealing, even in the dim candlelight the scars she carried. He caught himself as he reached out to touch them, to say she hadn't known cruelty was obviously a mistake. "Perhaps Professor Granger owing to our present circumstances our titles are a bit too formal."

"Of course sir, Severus," she corrected herself. "I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Hermione," he liked saying her name, "there's nothing to apologize for. We are both adults here." He wondered if the fact that she was apologizing meant that she regretted their actions.

"Of course." So now she knew he was viewing this as simply a one-off. She pulled her shirt on and turned to look at him. He was sitting up, his chest exposed, his lap covered by the sheet. "But I really do want to apologize for some of the things I said."

"Once again there's not need to. You were right I am a complete bastard." She stood up to fasten her skirt. "If anything I should apologize to you for pressing my advantage. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry."

Hermione guessed that was one of the few sincere apologies he'd ever given. Somewhat disappointed that he hadn't given into her romantic notions, declared his long hidden love for her only to pull her back on to the bed to make love to her until morning, she smiled at him sadly. "Thank you Severus, but you can't help who you are, I know that. I should go back to my own room." Checking to make sure she had her wand she began to leave the room.

"Hermione!" He didn't know why but he didn't want her to leave. She turned to him one eyebrow raised and he wondered if she'd picked that up from him. "Will you come, next time, to the lab to continue your potions work?"

She considered it for a moment then smiled, "Only if you'll promise me that there will be not student-caused potion explosions."

"I think you can be quite certain that our time together will pass uninterrupted." Was he just flirting with her?

She smiled as she left his room. That could've gone a lot worse. She was looking forward to next Thursday. Not for her part would there be awkwardness. Back in her rooms she couldn't get back to sleep, her thoughts were still full of Severus Snape.


	14. What a Wonderful World

**Characters: JK Story: Me Christmas time is here, happiness and cheer. Friendship grows and an unexpected guest arrives.**

The next day Minerva McGonagall was pleasantly surprised to see the Muggle Studies teacher back at the breakfast table so early and looking so happy. She was even more surprised when the Potions teacher arrived and sat down next to her and civilly addressed her by her first name, and then, wonder of wonders, proceeded to talk to her throughout the entire meal. She wondered what could've happened to cause such a change in behavior, but since she didn't want to ruin a good thing when she had it, she didn't ask.

Hermione and Snape continued to work together, two nights a week with very little awkwardness and occasional flirting. They talked more often and even laughed together. They learned things about each other that they had in common, neither of them liked quidditch, both of them had a fondness for muggle literature, and although she'd never tell anyone, Hermione grew to like him even more.

It was because of this that she went into Scrivenschaft's one night during the last Hogsmeade visit of the year. She wanted to buy him a Christmas gift. He was not sentimental and didn't approve of buying stuff that just ended up as clutter. If it was the thought that counted he really wished people would put more thought into the things they buy him. Hermione was not the "brightest witch of her age" for nothing. Fifteen minutes later she left the shop with a beautiful emerald green journal embossed with two silver entwined S's and several eagle feather quills.

It was a simple gift, one that she was sure he'd use since he was always writing notes on potion improvements and experiments. She would save it and give it to him Christmas morning. She was going to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays since she really felt she had no where else to go. Things were still tense at the Weasley's since and Ron and once you've informed your parents that you've obliviated them, holiday gatherings can be quite tense. Still even without family to visit she was looking forward to the holidays and there was no denying that Snape, no he was Severus now, was large part of that.

Christmas Eve arrived and once again the school was decorated to the nines. Most of the students had gone home and in a nod to house unity and Dumbledore, McGonagall insisted that everyone sit at one table. As usual Snape sat down next to Hermione eager to continue their conversation from earlier. However it was not to be as the door to the Great Hall opened with a bang and she stopped in mid-sentence to run to the figure that stood in the doorway.


	15. Unwanted Interuptions

**Characters: JK Story: Me Snape's feeling a little possessive now that Harry's arrived, what will he do to get a little extra time with Hermione? **

"Harry!"

Snape glowered at the boy. No he didn't hate him, they'd come to an understanding after the war, but that didn't mean they were best friends. And now Hermione would be spending her evening catching up with Harry instead of talking to him. He felt a pang of jealousy and tried to push it away. So what if they had slept together, once, they certainly weren't involved in a relationship now, they'd both made it clear that wasn't what they wanted (even if he secretly did long for a relationship). He watched her as she talked animatedly, smiling all the time as she led Harry to the table. It was good to see her so happy.

"What are you doing here Harry? I thought you said you couldn't make it."

"I promised, every Christmas. So since you and Ron, well I'm here tonight and tomorrow morning then off to the Burrow. You know you're still invited right? Just because Ron, well, Molly still talks about you all the time."

"Oh Harry, I'm perfectly happy staying here for the holidays. Severus and I have been working on some really interesting potions. Besides I've no desire to see who Ron's using to get a leg over now."

Severus snorted into his goblet. Harry leaned past Hermione to look at him. "So it's 'Severus' now is it? Good evening Professor Snape, I take it you'll be staying her as well then?"

"How very perceptive of you Pot- I mean Harry. I was of course invited to the Weasley's as well, but would rather spend my time in silence and comfort than in a sea of read hair. How many Weasleys are there now?"

This time it was Hermione's turn to snort. Harry looked at her quizzically. "Well I'm sure you'll both be missed."

Snape wanted to take her away from Harry. He couldn't explain the wave of possessiveness that washed over him, but he just knew he had to do something. "Hermione? I was wondering if you wanted to help me gather some potion ingredients tonight."

"Oh Severus I'm sorry," and she actually was, "but it's been so long since Harry and I have seen each other…"

"No Hermione, it's alright. I can catch up with the other professors. We can talk when you get back. I don't want you to have to give up your moonlit walk with 'Severus'."

They could both hear the implications in his voice and as hard as she tried Hermione couldn't stop the blush spreading across her cheeks. "Don't smirk at me like that. Fine, I'll talk to you later." She turned to Snape in an attempt to ignore Harry's wiggling eyebrows. "When did you want to go?"

He hadn't thought she'd say yes, but he'd been so desperate to keep her near to him. "After dinner? I'll just need to get a few supplies."

"Sure, fine, I'll meet you at the entrance." Unable to stop smiling she turned her attention to the pudding that had just appeared on her plate. She wondered if Harry guessed how close she and Snape had gotten.


	16. Unwarranted Venom

**Characters: JK Story: Me Why can't Snape just keep his big mouth shut?**

Harry waited with her by the door. He was dying to ask her what was going on with her and Snape but he knew that if he bothered her or teased her about it he was more likely to get a punch on the nose than any information. So instead he joked about Snape's new haircut. When Snape arrived, he politely said good night and returned to the hall to talk with Hagrid.

Hermione and Snape walked toward the Forbidden Forest in companionable silence until they reached the edge of it. "What are we here to collect Severus?"

"Club moss." It was the only thing he could think of.

"You can gather that anytime."

"Yes but club moss that's been exposed to the full moon-"

"-is better for making sleeping potions."

"Correct."

"Well this shouldn't take too long then."

"In a hurry to get back to Potter?" He couldn't keep the venom out of his voice.

"Well it would be nice to talk to him before he leaves in the morning."

"You didn't have to come with me," he was angry that another Potter was stealing away another one of his friends and it came out in his tone.

"I like spending time with you."

He snorted in contempt, "Don't patronize me! We both know the only reason you spend any time with me at all is because I'm the only person in the school you can carry an intelligent conversation with!" Her calmness annoyed him.

"That's what you think?"

"That's what I know!"

"And that night?" Neither of them had spoken of it since it happened.

"A mistake. One that will not be repeated." He knew he'd just done something incredibly stupid the moment the words came out of his mouth. He might as well have called her a mudblood.

"You're only saying that to be hurtful."

"I'm saying it because it's true." It wasn't but as she stood calmly before him, taking his abuse he wanted to push her away. She deserved someone so much better than him as a friend.

"Then you're an even bigger git than I thought possible."

"If that's how you feel then maybe you should go back to your precious Saint Potter!"

"Fine!" She threw down the basket she'd been using to gather the moss and stormed back to the castle.

He looked down at the moss she'd so carefully gathered, even while they'd argued. Once again he'd driven someone he cared about away. Determined not to repeat the mistakes of his past he followed after her, the club moss forgotten.


	17. I Hear You Knockin'

**Characters: JK Story: Me I'm back. Hope y'all had a happy Turkey Day. In this chapter Snape tries to apologize but has to talk to Harry instead.**

She could feel tears gathering as she stormed back to the castle but she was not going to let him make her cry. She didn't stop for anything even when she thought she heard him calling her name. She didn't even give Peeves a chance to prank her, blasting him with her wand as soon as she saw him. In much less time than it normally took she was slamming the door to her rooms shut and staring at a very surprised Harry.

He knew immediately that things weren't okay with her. He quickly forgot the jokes he'd been coming up with at her expense, coming to her with concern written across his features. "What happened?" When she didn't answer and he saw her wipe a single tear away he grew angry at the man he'd come to grudgingly respect. "Did he hurt you?"

She took a deep breath, strengthening her resolve. "No Harry, he didn't hurt my feelings."

"Well that's not what I mean but, wait, why are we talking about Snape and 'feelings'?"

"Nothing okay, just leave it."

Snape chose that moment to begin pounding on her door. They could hear him shouting through the door. "Hermione! Open the door, we need to talk!"

Her eyes grew wide and she began backing away from the door. "I can't. Harry, make him go away."

"Confound it all woman, I know you're in there! Open this bloody door before I blast it off its hinges!"

Hermione disappeared into her room leaving Harry to figure out what to do about Snape. He went to the door, wand at the ready and opened it. "What Snape?" All the fight went out of him the moment he saw the look on Snape's face. He looked…distressed. "So ingredient gathering not go as you'd hoped?"

"Is she here Potter?"

"She's in her bedroom."

"I need to talk to her."

"Funnily enough I don't think she wants to talk to you."

"Damn it Potter, let me in!"

"Hermione's my friend, best one I've got. She's really upset. Now I don't know what you said or did to her but seeing her now will only make it worse." He was shouting at him now. "And she was finally happy! Don't you know what a crap two years she's had? Everything that Ron put her through?"

Snape had finally calmed down and had stopped trying to force his way into the room. "She never told me. She never told anyone. A couple of times she mentioned him, but always skipped past it. Tell me what happened."

Harry looked at him; obviously he had some sort of feelings for Hermione. "It's not really any of my business."

"Please Harry. If for no other reason, tell me because she's my only friend and I can't lose her."


	18. The Truth Comes Out

**Characters: JK Story: Me Didn't mean to make Ron such an ass, but oh well. The truth comes out, about Ron & Hermione, about feelings. Harry can't believe he's helping, but anything for a friend.**

Harry remembered Snape's memories of losing Lily. Taking pity on the distraught man before him he led Snape into the hall. "You know that they were a couple, Hermione and Ron. Well they weren't a very good one, fighting all the time and such. Well about a year ago she found out she was pregnant. They'd been careful, or I guess they thought they'd been. Well Hermione, foolish, idealistic girl that she is, just thought they'd get married; she was going to marry him anyway, despite their problems. Ron told her that he wasn't ready for marriage and a family yet."

"More fool he."

"Yes, well, somehow he found out about muggle abortions and told her it was the best way. Stupid prat didn't want anyone in the wizarding world to know."

"Did she?"

"You have to understand; all she wanted was a normal, happy life. Twelve years of being friends with me hadn't given her that and she thought she could get it with Ron. She didn't even have her own parents to turn to. A month after that she came home only to find him on top of some, well, someone not her. So she left. Smartest thing she ever did."

"And you're still friends with him?"

"Oh no, I beat him good. But Hermione didn't want anyone else to know, family harmony and all that; even Ginny doesn't know the whole truth. Everyone thinks he cheated, they broke up."

"I'll kill him." His fists were clenched so tight he could feel his nails cutting into his skin.

"Well the worst part is that he's engaged already. And the rumor is, don't tell Hermione, that she's expecting. I'm actually quite glad she's decided not to come to the Weasley's this year. I'd stay away, but for Ginny's sake, and Hermione's too, I'll go."

"I had no idea things had been so hard for her. I figured she'd spent the last two years locked away at university."

"Basically; school was always her coping mechanism. Look I know you're not my friend, but Hermione is. When I got here tonight she was the happiest I'd seen her in a long time. She's talked about you in her letter's sometimes you know. I think, I think working with you has brought her back to life, and I don't think it was just the potions. She likes you, as what I'm not sure, but I know you're important to her. So tomorrow after I leave, make nice, apologize and, and just try to make her smile."

"She likes me?" He was truly perplexed by what Harry was telling him. "Harry I've fucked things up royally this time, even worse than with Lily."

"I don't know what happened," he could see him about to speak and held up his hand, "and I don't want to either, but I do know Hermione. If you're honest with her, she'll forgive you."

Severus looked up at the boy he used to hate. "Why are you helping me?"

He looked so sad. "Everyone deserves another chance right? Besides I'd do anything for Hermione, even be friends with you." He smiled, reassured at the hope that appeared in the man's eyes. "Go on, go to bed. I've got another friend to help tonight." Snape began walking back toward the dungeons. "Oh and Professor? Happy Christmas."


	19. A Perverse Remembrance

**Characters: JK Story: Me Hermione decides she'd rather face Ron and the Weasley's than one Severus Snape.**

Harry went back in and let himself into Hermione's room. She was curled up on her bed. "Is he gone?"

"Yep." He lay down next to her. "He was really upset."

"Harry, can people change?"

"Of course," he knew what she was thinking, "he already has."

"Harry, can I go with you tomorrow? I need to get away from here for awhile."

"Sure, but are you sure you want to go to the Weasley's?"

"It's been almost a year. I think I can handle it now."

"Alright, if you're sure." He really didn't think she was.

"I'm sure." A moment late she was asleep. Harry drifted off soon after, his arms wrapped tightly around her. It'd been this way for years, sleeping their best when they felt safe and secure, and there weren't very many people they could get that feeling from.

When Hermione woke up the next morning she smiled as she untangled herself from Harry. He had a way of making everything look better. It had finally snowed during the night and the grounds outside her window looked like a wintry fairy land. She looked at the gift she'd gotten for Severus. She still wanted to give it to him, even if she never saw him again. It was perverse, but she wanted him to remember her.

Wrapping it in red paper, just to annoy him, she slipped a small note under the twine and called Winky to her. After making sure the house elf would leave it some where Severus would find it she turned back to the bed. Harry was lying on the bed, arm covering his eyes from the pale winter morning light. She quickly packed what she would need for her week away. Hopefully by the end of the year she would have things figured out.

"Come on Harry wake up. If we hurry we can still catch breakfast at the Burrow. No doubt Ginny's wondering where you've got to."

"She knows where I am."

"Oh really? So she knows you're in my bed then?"

"Right, well," he stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, neither one of them had bothered undressing that night and all of his clothes were at the Weasley's, "I'm ready." He took one of her bags. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes, yes," she shrunk her bag and put it in her pocket. "Come on, out to the gate so we can disapparate."

"Because no one can apparate within the boundaries of Hogwarts. I know." He laughed.

Together they walked through the halls of Hogwarts, past the sounds of staff and students enjoying their Christmas breakfast in the Great Hall and out into the snow. They laughed as they trudged through the fresh powder to the gate; then with a pop they both disappeared.


	20. A Change Would Do You Good

**Characters: JK Story: Me Snape decides that change is necessary. It's her gift that really changes his mind.**

Severus Snape was not a man who enjoyed Christmas. It wasn't in his nature. Maybe it was a bleak childhood, or an even bleaker adulthood, either way he usually did his best to avoid the day. However, this year was proving to be quite the exception. Expecting to see Hermione he even deviated from the norm by choosing a green waistcoat instead of his standard black.

He was one of the first to arrive at breakfast. When Hermione didn't arrive he figured she'd had a late night and would arrive later. He stayed at the table until the last straggler left. He could feel his old anger bubbling under the surface but he fought to subdue it. Maybe she was eating in her room. No doubt she was trying to avoid him just like she had the last time they'd rowed.

With that thought in mind he hurried hopefully to her room. He knocked several times, his heart sinking further each time his knock went unanswered. Obviously she was gone, the idea of spending the holidays with him was just too repugnate. Woefully he made his way back to his own quarters, the darkness of his room perfectly matching his mood.

Suddenly he hated everything in that room. No wonder they called him the bat of the dungeons. For the first time he longed for a window to let in the sunlight. Hermione belonged in the light, not kept away in the darkness and gloom. In that second his decision was made; at the end of the holidays he would ask Minerva for new quarters.

He walked from his study into his bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks. Someone had put a Christmas tree in his room. Just a small one, on his nightstand, but it was decorated in much the same fashion as the ones in the great hall. Under it was one package. The red paper told him immediately who it was from. He crossed the room swiftly and picked up the small note she'd tucked with it. With trembling fingers he opened it and read.

_Dearest Severus,_

_Happy Christmas. I hope you like this gift, I thought of you when I saw it. By now you've seen that I've gone. I've decided to stay with Harry for the rest of the holidays, and then we'll see. I know you've had a hard time with trusting people but I'd hoped that you'd leanred to trust me. I meant everything I said last night. I do enjoy spending time with you._

_Sincerely, Hermione Granger_

_Ps. Whatever you say I don't thing that night was a mistake._

Gently he pulled the paper away, revelaing the gloriously emerald green journal. Tucked into the pages were several beautiful eagle feather quills. Lightly running his fingers over the twin S's he made his decision. He was going to get her.


	21. How Christmas Should Be

**Characters: JK Story: Me Ron's got some news and Severus makes a timely appearance at the Weasley's in his quest for redemption.**

He hurried to his closet. He needed to show her that he'd changed, that he was trying to change and his clothing was the first thing. He changed out of his stiff-collared white shirt and green waistcoat and into a green sweater. On top of that he added a charcoal coat instead of his normal billowing black cloak. He looked around the room. He should bring a gift. He grabbed one of his favorite potion books and wrapped it in the red paper he'd just removed from his own gift.

Making sure he had everything he left the castle and went to the gate, following the steps Hermione had taken through the new fallen snow. Outside the grounds he took a deep breath and gathered his courage before apparating with a loud pop.

As he approached the Weasley's he knew that this was how Christmas was supposed to look. There was already a snowman outside and he could their Christmas tree through the window as well as everyone gathered around it. Determined to see this through he squared his shoulders and walked up the garden path.

Hermione was not enjoying herself. Harry was sitting next to her, trying to keep her attention away from Ron and the painted lady that'd draped herself over him. Every one was being nice to her, especially George, because they all though that Ron was a prize idiot for throwing Hermione over for this other woman; and because of that, this girl kept looking at Hermione like she wanted to claw her eyes out.

They had all just finished their breakfast and moved into the living room. Everyone was talking over one another and din was deafening. Ron was standing up, trying to get everyone's attention. Finally he gave up and sent off a blast of sparks from his wand, burning the gnome that George had dressed as an angel for the tree topper.

Everyone looked at him. "Thank you." The girl at his side was poking him to urge him on. "I have an announcement to make. You all know that Rosemary and I were planning on getting married this June." Harry felt Hermione's hand clench around his. "Well we changed our plans. We got married yesterday at the ministry because, well because Rosemary's pregnant, she's due in August."

The room grew deathly silent and nearly everybody turned to look at Hermione. She was squeezing Harry's hand so hard he thought his fingers were going to break. It was probably a good thing though because her grip was the only thing keeping him from leaping from the sofa and punching Ron in the face. He was about to suggest taking Hermione home when they heard a voice behind them. "I'm sorry; I guess I came in at the wrong time."


	22. Not A Nice Man

**Characters: JK Story: Me Ah, warm and fuzzy. What will the Weasley's say when they find out what Ron did? Will Severus actually managed to say something without putting his foot in it? Insert dramatic music.**

Everyone turned to see Snape standing in the doorway. Hermione's grip on Harry's hand seemed to loosen a bit. Ron turned his hate-filled eyes at the man. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Your mother was kind enough to invite me Weasley," he sneered. "However, I came to see Hermione. I just need to, well I wanted to…" He took a deep breath, "I didn't get a chance to giver her my gift."

"Well leave it and get out, you've ruined a perfectly happy moment."

"Ronald Weasley!"

Mrs. Weasley was about to launch into a verbal assault when Hermione beat her to the punch, literally. She'd stood and slapped Ron before she really knew what she was doing. "Perfectly happy news? You weren't so happy a year ago when I told you the same news!"

"Don't you talk to my husband that way!"

Hermione aimed her wand at the woman, "I suggest you stay quiet or I'll do more than talk." She turned her attention back to Ron. "After what I did for you. I could've accepted that you weren't ready for a family, or that you didn't love me any more, but to cheat on me, then marry and knock up some one you've only known for a few months. You're the lowest of the low." Ron looked suitably frightened as she held her wand calmly pointed between his eyes. She turned to look at Severus, "Would you like to go into the kitchen and talk?"

"If you like." He'd never seen her threaten anyone before. He was glad that he'd escaped her anger with a slap.

She followed him but held up her hand when he began to speak. "Hold on." She pointed her wand at the doorway muttering a spell under her breath, smiling when she heard George give a yelp. "Let's go outside, out of the reach of extendable ears." She grabbed her coat and led him into the garden. "What did you want to talk about?"

He could hear the explosion of noise that signaled Harry's revealing of the whole truth regarding what happened between Hermione and Ron. He took another deep breath. "Um, well, I brought you this," he held out the gift.

"Thank you," she put it in her pocket without opening it, "but what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to thank you for the gift I received this morning."

"You're welcome; I hope you can use it."

He paused and shuffled his feet in the snow, "And I wanted to apologize for the things I said last night, I didn't mean them." He paused as if he were waiting for her to say something but when she remained silent, watching him with her gorgeous brown eyes he cleared his throat and started again. "And I just wanted to say, that is…I'm not a nice man. I'm not use to kind words and learned long ago not to expect them from others. And since we've started working together all I've wanted to do was be good, to be nice to you. Of course I struggled against it, convinced that you could never like me, so I said things, terrible things to make sure you couldn't hurt me, but I hurt myself instead. If I could but hope that someday you might be able to show me the friendly affection you once did-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Hermione knew everything he was trying to say and interrupted him by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly. "I'm glad you came Severus."  
"Me too." He kissed her again, just because he could. "Now what?"

"Well, we could go back inside, no doubt Mrs. Weasley's giving Ron a pretty good dressing down now that the whole truth's come out." Knowing he wouldn't care much for that idea, she slipped her hand into his and smiled at him, "or we could go back to the castle."

At that precise moment Ron stormed out of the house, dragging Rosemary behind him. "Congratulations, my own family likes you better than me."

"Who wouldn't Mr. Weasley?"

Ron drew his wand but Hermione was too quick for him. Much like their sixth year he was suddenly surrounded by angry, attacking birds. "I'd leave it Ron unless you'd like something far more unpleasant to happen."

Severus smiled, "let's go back in." The smile she rewarded him with was enough to prove that he'd made the right choice. Together, hand in hand, they made their way back into the house.


	23. This Looks Familiar

**Characters: JK Story: Me Severus gets to enjoy the best Christmas ever. There's even mistletoe!**

Harry had moved to the window as soon as the yelling started. When Mrs. Weasley discovered what he'd done she was furious. Arthur was forced to hold her back to keep her from beating their youngest son to death with the wooden spoon she always carried; Ginny was just as passionate in the defense of her friend and it took Bill and Percy to hold her back once she began to beat on him. Harry watched as Hermione and Severus talked outside. George joined him, rubbing his ear, "what's happening out there?"

"They're just talking far as I can tell."

"What's going on between them anyway? They a couple?"

Harry was saved from answering when they both saw Hermione reach up and kiss Severus. "Suppose they are now."

"Huh, never pictured Snape as the snogging type."

"Guess people change when they're in love."

"Love? Oh look likkle Ronniekins is leaving."

"And those two are coming back inside." A moment later the couple in question were standing in the doorway. "Everything alright now?"

"Never better Harry," Hermione beamed.

"Yes, thank you Harry." Severus held out his hand and just about everyone was shocked when Harry took it.

"Blimey I guess people really do change," George mumbled under his breath, still slightly afraid of the potion master, though he would never tell anyone.

"Molly, if the invitation still stands I would very much like to join you for dinner."

"Of course Severus, there's plenty of room."

"Oi, presents first!"

"Yes alright George." Everyone sat back down around the tree. The gifts were distributed and small piles grew in front of everyone. Molly even managed to find a gift for Severus.

Hermione saved her gift from Severus for last. She peeled off the paper slowly, making sure not to rip it so it could be reused. "This looks familiar," she said as she tucked the folded paper away in her pocket. She looked at the book, "and so does this. Severus, this is your favorite potion book."

"Well I've seen you cast a covetous glance in its direction; I knew you'd like it."

"Thank you," she kissed him on the cheek.

Severus was thrilled with it all. He'd never imagined that people would accept him so willingly or that he could have as much fun as he did amongst them. Of course the girl sitting next to him had more to do with his current fuzzy feelings than anything else. He felt her warmth deep down in his soul, like all of his past sins were getting washed away.

After dinner when the people who were leaving milled about Severus became unsure of himself. Should he ask her to come back with? And if she did would she stay with him in his rooms or go to her own? They'd spent one night together that she said wasn't a mistake, would she expect him to take her to bed again? His train of thought was effectively derailed when Molly exclaimed, "Oh look, you're und the mistletoe! Give her a kiss Severus!"

If there were any doubts about her affection for him they ceased to exist as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him tenderly, pressing her lithe form against him. He held her to him like a drowning man. It wasn't until they heard the whistles from George and Harry and the embarrassed coughing of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that they finally broke apart. They blushed furiously as the room applauded.

"Yes, well, thank you for a lovely evening Mrs. Weasley, but I think it's time we were going."

"Of course dear, you're always welcome, you too Severus. And I'm so sorry about what Ronald did."

"Thank you Molly, the food was delicious."

Hermione practically dragged him from the house and down the garden path. He chuckled as she kicked open the gate. "In a hurry my dear?"

Instead of answering she pressed herself against him, working her way into his coat and kissing him again, only this time it was far more passionate. Almost lazily dis she let her tongue work its way between his lips. Smiling she undulated her body against him and felt his desire grow as he gripped her more tightly. "Well I suppose we could stay here a bit longer and build another snowman." He didn't respond but instead held her tightly against him and apparated them both to Hogwarts.


	24. Visions Past

**Characters: JK Story: Me They get back to the castle and Hermione leads him on a merry chase ending with a sweet reward.**

Once they were inside the gates Hermione took off at a run and Severus was forced to chase after her. He caught her once in the snow, pinning her body beneath his as his hands blazed trails across her body. She escaped him and entered the castle, laughing as he called her name, trying to slow her down. Inside he wondered which way she would go; toward his rooms or hers? His question was answered when he spotted her cloak in the middle of the corridor leading to the dungeons. A little further down the hall and the Weasley sweater she'd been wearing. Farther and t-shirt she'd had on and on the door knob to the potions classroom there was a pair of pants.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door. Sitting on the desk was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Hermione was there, her pale skin glowing in the candlelight, wearing nothing but a pair of green satin and lace knickers and a matching bra. Suddenly he was reminded of the images he saw in her mind after their first kiss. Had she been thinking about that this whole time?

Severus had never been one to refuse a lady. Sealing the door he dropped her gathered clothes on the floor. Walking toward her he divested himself of his won clothes until he was standing in front of her in nothing but his shorts.

He came to her. He wanted to take her gently, but clearly she had other ideas as she wrapped both legs around him and drew him tight against her center. He took the hint and twined his fingers roughly through her hair and, pulling her head to the side, giving him access to her slender neck, he began to bite and kiss his way from her shoulder up to her earlobe.

His hands firmly kneaded her flesh, deftly undoing her bra and pinching her nipples. Her moans urged him on. He reached down and ripped her panties off, tossing them in the corner. She laid back on his desk, exposing herself to him. His shorts were around his ankles in a flash and without a moments hesitation he plunged straight into her.

The sudden fullness made her cry out. Happy at getting what se wanted she let go of her inhibitions panting and moaning his name. He delighted in her pleasure, the way his name sounded moaned from her lips, the way she quivered and undulated under his touch. He urged her on, thrusting into her with wild abandon, making his desk shake until his bottle of red grading ink fell onto the floor, shattering and spilling across it.

She began to chant his name like a mantra as each brutal thrust sent waves of orgasmic pleasure rushing through her. Severus was close, but she was closer. As she teetered on the brink of oblivion he leaned over her and breathed in her ear, "Come for me Hermione, scream my name." He pinched both nipples roughly. That brief moment of pain was enough send her over the edge, screaming his name until the dungeon walls echoed. He held her down, giving one final thrust into her, spilling his send and calling her name in response.

Their sweat mingled as they each tried to catch their breath. She shivered in the cool dungeon air. He stood up his slackening member sliding from her, causing her to gasp at the sudden emptiness. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

She shook her head and shivered again, "It's cold."

"Would you like me to bring you your clothes?" He seemed suddenly aware that they were both naked in the potions classroom of all places.

She was surprised to find him suddenly nervous. She shook her head, no she didn't want her clothes, instead she reached for him, "Take me to bed Severus."

What else could he do? What else did he want to do? There was a beautiful woman, naked, asking him to take her to bed. Quite frankly all he could think about was spending the rest of the holidays in bed with her. He picked her up and gently carried her through his study and into his bedroom. Reverently he laid her on the bed then joined her covering them with the blankets. He sighed in contentment when she rolled to him, nestling her head into the crook of his shoulder. Suddenly everything felt right. After years of bitterness Severus Snape finally felt happy.


	25. You Are Beautiful

**Characters: JK Story: Me Hermione and Snape discover something they have in common.**

Hermione smiled when she woke up the next day. She hadn't been this happy in years and years. She rolled over to look at the man laying next to her, the man responsible for her happiness. He was still asleep so she took the opportunity to examine him. He was still pale from hours spent in the dungeons but his skin had lost its sickly yellow tinge. He was not classically handsome, but she thought he was beautiful. Her eyes dropped to his chest, left uncovered by the bedsheet, and the scars that covered it, marks of Voldemort's cruelty.

Softly she traced each one, imagining the strength he would've needed to withstand the pain, trying to determine if their causes were magical or not. She was so wrapped up in mapping his body that she didn't notice when he opened his eyes and watched her concerned interest. "I must look like a monster to you."

"You startled me," she reached up to kiss him but he turned his head and she was forced to land her kiss on his cheek.

"How can you bear to look at my hideous form?"

She traced each scar, kissing each one in turn. "Our scars make us who we are, inside and out. They're not ugly but badges of courage and honor, something you should wear proudly."

He lifted her hand from an especially vicious looking scar. "Don't, please." She looked at him questioningly, waiting for an explanation. "Bellatrix." It was the only answer he could give. That had been an especially painful evening that he had no wish to remember.

Hermione lay down, pushing the sheet down to reveal her naked form. In the brighter light he could see that her body was marked in much the same fashion. She pointed to the largest scar, running the length of her side, "Bellatrix."

He wished that woman wasn't dead. He wished there was a way to bring her back just so he could kill her again. No one so you and beautiful should have to carry the marks that Hermione did, or the memories that went with them. Just as she had done, he bent over her, lightly tracing each scar, touching each one with a kiss, "I'm so sorry. If only I'd been able to do something."

"I don't blame anyone except those who did it. Not you, not Harry, not myself." She let him continue his actions each kiss making her feel beautiful again. "I used to think they made me ugly."

"You could never be ugly."

"But now I know, they show me how strong I can be."

"You're beautiful Hermione. So very beautiful," he punctuated every word with a kiss.

"Any man would say that to a nervous woman with her breasts on display."

"Well, yes, they're quite exceptional in their own right." He traced around them with his fingers then cupped them. "Perfect." He kissed each one lightly on the nipple. She moaned quietly and he smiled. "Wonderful, exquisite, sublime, heavenly," he twirled his tongue around each of them making her whisper his name.

Her hands tangled in his hair while one of his drifted lazily down between he r legs into her forest of curls. God she was wet. He let a finger slip into her and she spread her legs further. "Severus, Severus kiss me, please." He did, rejoicing in the sweet heat of her mouth. He continued to work a finger in her until she gasped, breaking their kiss to look into his eyes. "Make love to me Severus."

He didn't ask her if she was certain, he knew it was what she wanted. He rolled on top of her, bracing himself to look in her eyes while he eased into her. This was a new experience for him. One did not "make love" to whores in tiny hotel rooms or even to willing deatheaters. He'd fucked and shagged before, but never this. He wasn't even sure he was doing it right, but if the dreamy smile on her face was anything to go by he was a quick learner.


	26. Fantastic Pizza

**Characters: JK Story: Me Hermione remembers something very important and hopes that it's not too late. Who knew pizza could be so enjoyable?**

Their lovemaking lasted for a long time. Finally sated, at least for the moment, they rested their sticky bodies together. He looked at the clock. It was evening again. For nearly twenty-four hours they'd done nothing but sleep and shag, they hadn't even eaten. She must've been thinking the same thing because she sat up to look at him. "You know what would be the most fantastic to have right now?"

Severus removed a strand of her hair stuck to her sweaty forehead. "A shower?"

"Well yes, but no, a pizza. Doesn't that sound good?"

"I suppose," he couldn't remember the last time he'd had one.

"How about I go back to my room so we can both shower, then you can meet me there for dinner?"

He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck, "or we could both stay here and shower." He found the magic spot behind her ear and kissed it.

"Severus," it took all her willpower to push him away, "I'm really quite hungry and I need the stuff in my room to shower."

"Okay fine, fine." He stood up and stalked to his bathroom, attempting to look put out and failing miserably. Hermione wrapped the blanket around her and went back to the classroom to get her clothes. Her underwear was torn beyond repair so she went without, deciding to leave them for Severus, hanging them on the doorknob to his study.

Back in her room she stood in front of the mirror examining her body. She traced the scar given to her by Bellatrix, she found it oddly comforting that her and Severus should have something so permanent in common. She rested her hand on her belly thinking of the scars she'd always carry on the inside. Suddenly she stopped what she was doing. All those times with Severus, neither of them had used any sort of prophylactic spell or potion. Cursing her own stupidity she pointed her wand at her belly and said the contraceptive charm. In the morning she would look into starting on the potion again. She just hoped it wasn't too late.

Severus had to hand it to her; the pizza seemed to be exactly what he wanted. He was surprised at all they had to talk about as they ate it. He had been worried that there might not be enough genuine affection or intelligence to keep them together. Luckily enough they seemed to have plenty in common and while she was a pleasure to talk to she was by no means a chatterbox.

After they had stuffed themselves silly they reclined next to each other, staring into the fire. Her feet were in his lap and she was avidly examining his hands. They were both tired, he could tell by her drooping eyelids, however neither of them would admit it, they were enjoying each other's company too much. Finally Hermione couldn't help herself and let out an enormous yawn. "Sorry I guess maybe it's time for bed."

"Of course, I'll let you get your rest. Perhaps tomorrow –"

"I didn't mean you should leave, unless of course you –"

"- I don't, I just assumed that –"

"-I don't want you to do something you don't want to."

"But I want to stay, if you want me to stay."

"Well I do, so there, it's settled." She giggled nervously. They sat for another moment before she jumped up and went into her room. "Just give me one second." In a fit she ran around her room tidying up. "Alright, I'm ready you can come in."

He came in and looked around appreciatively. It was distinctly Hermione. Shelves lined one wall and a large window took up another one. The bed was large, a dark wood and covered in a deep burgundy duvet. It was very comfortable and not at all girly or prissy.

Hermione went into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth while Severus stripped down to his shorts and got under the covers. She joined him a moment later and put out the lights. They each lay there silently, neither of them touching, both of them staring at the ceiling. It was the most awkward moment they'd ever had. Finally fed up, Hermione snatched at her remaining Gryffindor courage and rolled over, bringing her head to rest on his chest and wrapping one arm around him. Instantly they each relaxed and Severus breathed a sigh of contentment.


	27. Spare a Cuppa

**Characters: JK Story: Me Hermione's off to see Poppy then spends a relaxing morning with Severus.**

They fell asleep like that, each of them having a peaceful night without dreams. So content were they that when Hermione woke up the next morning they were still in the exact same position. She smiled and snuggled closer to him for a moment.

She carefully removed herself from his arms and dressed, hoping it wasn't to early to see Poppy. Surprisingly it wasn't, Poppy was already helping a student who'd broken out in spots after eating a gift from their "secret" Santa. Hermione waited nervously until Poppy could see her. "Hello my dear, what can I help you with?"

"I, um, I need, that is to say, I was hoping you could give me the contraceptive potion."

"Certainly my dear; seeing someone special are we?" Hermione's blush was enough of an answer. "Of course you'll have to wait until your next period before I can give it to you. As you know there can be severe side effects if it's taken while you're pregnant. You'll just have to remember to use the charm until then."

"Of course." She couldn't believe she'd forgotten that little rule. It'd only been a week since her last one so she would have to wait almost another month. "Thank you Poppy." She hurried back to her room. If she was lucky Severus would still be asleep and there'd be no reason to ask her where she'd gone.

Luck was with her. Quietly she slipped out of her clothes and into the hot shower. Surprisingly Severus was still sleeping when she got out so she ordered up breakfast and sat down, with a pot of tea, to read.

An hour later found Severus standing in the doorway trying to wake himself up. "Don't suppose you could spare me a cup of that tea?"

"Of course," she poured him one, "there's breakfast too."

"Thank you." He sipped at the cup. "I haven't slept like that in a very long time."

"Me too."

"Ah, but you were up before me."

"Well you know, early to bed, early to rise." He joined her at the table, piling his plate with food. "Did you have any plans for today?"

"Only to spend it with you." He cringed inwardly; it was never his plan to sound like a ponce. He looked at her and could see her trying to hide her smile. "Unless you'd like to be alone?"

"Oh no Severus, I'd love to spend it with you." She went back to her reading and he spent some time perusing her shelves. She had quite a collection. Finally he picked one, a muggle novel, and sat down across from her. She was reading the potions book she'd given him with a ridiculous amount of concentration. She looked darling, but he had no doubt that Lord Voldemort could show up in her room at that moment and Hermione wouldn't even notice.

For a few hours they stayed like that, sipping from their tea, smiling at each other when their eyes met. Eventually she managed to distract him with that lip. She was sucking and nibbling at it, her brow knitted in consternation. He could only imagine that she was reading something of particular interest.


	28. What's Your Fantasy?

**Characters: JK Story: Me Hermione gets another fantasy fulfilled but will a lie by omission and Snape's wonderful temper ruin everything?**

Hermione huffed in consternation. Of course the book she wanted was on the top shelf. Try as she might, even on her tiptoes, she still couldn't quite reach it. She as about to go for a chair when she felt him come up behind her, one hadn on her waist, the other stretched above her as he retrieved the book she wanted.

As soon as he touched her she felt desire bolt through her like an electric shock. He pressed more tightly against her. He could remember her fantasies of being taken against a bookshelf and couldn't see a reason not to; it's not like someone could walk in on them. He ben t his head to her ear and whispered, "Is this what you wanted?"

It was exactly what she wanted, in so many ways. She turned to face him and took the book from his but he only pressed against her harder, leaving her trapped between the bookshelf and his hard body. It was exactly where she wanted to be. She could feel herself getting wet in atnticpation.

He could see her eyes glaze over in lust, her mouth open as she panted with want. It was nearly unfathomable that he could cause such a reaction in someone like her. He crushed his mouth to hers. He was thankful she had worn a button up shirt, that way he could take it off her without taking his mouth from hers. Of course he was too impatient to work his way through all of them; instead he simply ripped it from her, sending the buttons across the room.

Hermione was content to run her hands under his sweater especially if that meant she got to keep his lips on her. However she was getting annoyed that her pants were still in the way. She could feel him grinding against her and nearly cheered when he reached down and unfastened them. He managed to get htem past her bum but growled when he realized he'd have to go lower to get them off. She surprised him by wiggling this way and that until they were puddle on the ground and she could step out of them. With another growl he undid his own pants , waiting only long enough to expose his straining erection before lifting her up and impaling her on it.

She cried out at the swiftness of entry but clung to his shoulders as he began to move inside her. One arm gripped her around the waist, fingers digging into her hip, the other cradling her head to keep it from hitting the shelves, knocking books to the floor. It was a sing of how good she felt that Hermione didn't care about her precious books hitting the floor.

The thought that he was fulfilling one of her fantasies was extremely arousing to both of them. Hermion cried out as orgasm after orgasm ripped through her. Severus alternately growled and groaned trying to give her as much please as he could before he gave into his own. Finally with a primal shout he came, filling her until it leaked out around him.

They were both panting and weak-kneed. As soon as he tried to move they both fell to the floor in a tangled pile. Severus' pants had still been around his knees and he cursed as he began pulling them up while lying on the floor. Hermione laughed then sat up. Reaching for her wand she performed the contraceptive charm and then began to wiggle back into her own pants.

"What did you just do?"

"I should think that was obvious." She stood up.

"You've never used that charm before. Is there a reason you're using it now?"

She was ashamed to admit that she had previously forgotten. "Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

"You know what I mean. You didn't use it the other times we…"

"Had sex?"

"Yes. I assumed that mean you were using some different form of birth control and I had no reason to worry."

"I forgot alright. Last night I remembered and I went to Poppy this morning to get the potion."

"But you haven't taken it yet."

"No."

"Hermione, I'm only going to ask you this once. Are you pregnant?"

"No."

"Then why haven't you taken the potion?"

"You have to wait until your period just in case because there could be severe side effects!" He should know this, he was the one who brewed it for Poppy after all.

"But if you're certain you're not pregnant then why worry?"

"Better safe than sorry! I can't lose another baby!"

"And did you think about me?! Whether or not I even wanted children?! You foolish girl!"

"It's not just my responsibility!"

"You mean you couldn't handle that one little responsibility?"

"Get out!"

"What?" He couldn't believe she was turning him out of her rooms.

"You heard me! Leave!"

"Fine!" He stormed from the room leaving a stricken and tear-stained Hermione behind.


	29. Rave, Regret, Repent, Repeat

**Characters: JK Story: Me Snape does some soul searching and decides not to let her chase him away.**

He'd made it about three steps from her door when he realized that he had once again put his foot in it. If anything this was far worse than the last time. He knew what Ron had made her do and yet he had basically told her that he was prepared to do the same thing. Was that even true?

He had always thought that he didn't want to become a father. When asked, and someone always asked he said that spending every day surrounded by hundreds of children was enough for him. He knew though that his reasons went far deeper than that. He was afraid of turning into his father, an abusive lech. And when he really thought about it, he supposed that he felt like he didn't deserve the love and happiness that having a family was supposed to come with.

He hurried to his room; this wasn't going to be fixed if he waited until the next day. He grabbed a bottle of the contraceptive potion from his store room. Clutching it tightly he nearly ran back to her room, letting himself in with the password she'd given him.

She was not in the living room any more and what concerned him more was that the books they had knocked down in their earlier passionate exchange were still on the floor. She would have to be extremely distraught to leave her books like that. He opened the door to her bedroom quietly.

She was curled up on the be, not even covering herself with a blanket. Clutched to her tightly was the pillow he'd been sleeping on that morning. It was only five hours ago that they'd been so happy and content, until he had ruined it. He could tell she'd cried herself to sleep, and knew that she wouldn't be happy if he saw her like that. With that thought in mind he left her to sleep.

He needed to keep busy but he refused to leave her rooms. The first thing he decided to do was put the books back, paying special attention to how they'd been organized. When that was done he continued the perusal of her shelves that he'd started earlier. He paused when he came to a row of books that weren't labeled. Curious he pulled one out and discovered that they were photo albums.

He knew he probably should ask before looking through them but he wanted to know more about her. He took several to the sofa where he sat down and began to flip through them. The books appeared to be of her later school years, pictures of her, Harry and Ron, her and the girl Weasley, and parchments that she'd gotten exceptional marks on. He even found one written for his class. "Better than the dunderheads in this class but that's not saying much." Wow, he really had been a git. He was halfway through the second album when he fell asleep. That was exactly how Hermione found him the next morning.


	30. This Thing We Have

**Characters: JK Story: Me They're getting better at this making up thing. They begin to probe their relationship and learn more about each other.**

To say that Hermione felt awful was an understatement. Her face was dry from the tears that had coursed down it and her throat was sore from the cries she'd sobbed into his pillow, not to mention her head felt like she'd been run over by a herd of rampaging hippogriffs. Groaning she lifted herself out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom.

The shower only made her feel mildly better and she was cursing as she left her bedroom on a quest for a strong pot of earl grey. Of course her quest met its first hurdle in the form of Severus, asleep on her sofa, a photo album resting on his chest. She was oddly touched that he had come back.

She sat down next to him, stroking his hair back from his face. She picked up the photo album. Staring back at her were pictures of her, Harry and Ron, probably no more than fifteen years old. She smiled; everything had been so much simpler then. Putting the album down she bent over and kissed him gently on the lips. "Severus, wake up."

"Hermione?" He tried to focus his eyes. "Hermione! I know I should've stayed away, but I couldn't I knew as soon as I left I'd been a complete git. I need to tell you why I said the things I said."

"Severus, you don't have to explain anything. We've been in this relationship for less than a week. To even think about having children together is ridiculous. I just wasn't going to risk anything. I mean what if I was pregnant? Wouldn't it be better to have a healthy baby than one with a severe handicap?"

"Hermione I know that. I know that's why you didn't take it. You would never intentionally hurt something without good reason. Which is hwy I know you're still punishing yourself for what Ron made you do." She began to speak but he put his fingers to her lips to keep her quiet. "And I just want to promise you Hermione, no matter how far this thing between us goes if we ever get to that point, I would never even consider acting in a similar fashion."

She smiled at him, she couldn't help it, he looked so worried. It was a look she'd never seen on him until this week. She kissed him lightly. "Come on, let's get some food then we can continue with my photo albums."

"We don't have to. I wasn't meaning to snoop."

"It's okay, I want to learn more about you, it's only natural you should want to know more about me." She called a house elf to her and ordered some food then turned back to him. "And thanks for the potion," she nodded her head toward the purple phial on the table. "I wasn't looking forward to going back to see Poppy."

They spent all day talking. It was the first time in twenty four hours that they didn't have sex. Instead they talked about everything. He began to open up and tell her about his life.

That night after she turned off the light and crawled into bed next to him she rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. In the dark she grew brave and lifted her head to look at him. His eyes shone like obsidian, making it nearly impossible for her to find his emotions in their unfathomable depths. "Severus? This thing between us, this relationship, do you ever think it will get to that point?"

"Hermione, I care about you, probably more than I'm ready to admit, even to myself, but I haven't allowed myself to think about things like that in a long time. I'd say it's far more likely I'll do something to make you drive me away again before we get to that point." He could fee l her tense in his arms, "However, I am quite content where I am and will do my best not to cock it up."

Reassured for the moment she kissed him lightly, cupping his face with her tiny hands. "I'm glad."

He pulled her closer, intent on getting and giving as much pleasure as he could while he could. In his need to reassure himself as much as her, he felt his desire grow. Slowly he rolled on top of her easing between her legs. He muffled her tiny sounds with his mouth and worked in her until he came to completion, whispering her name as he did.


	31. Happy New Years!

**Characters: JK Story: Me Another leisurely day, interrupted by Harry and an invitation for a double date.**

They spent the next day in much the same fashion as young lovers so often do. They paused their reading to eat or make love, spending the day lounging in nothing but their terry cloth robes. Sometimes they talked, about their school years, finding similar ground in their loneliness, or about their plans for the future, often having many of the same goals. At midnight one of them had the presence of mind to announce the new year. They each had a glass of champagne but their chaste kiss turned into so much more and soon she was digging her nails into the back of the leather sofa while she rode on top of him.

Sated they adjourned to her bedroom. As usual Hermione found her spot on his chest, his heartbeat a soothing lullaby. She was beginning to wonder how she would ever be able to sleep without him. Secretly she confessed to herself that she loved him and hoped that she'd never have to. In the real world she sighed, held him tighter and fell asleep.

Despite it being New Years' Day they were content to spend it as they had their previous days, reading, talking and occasionally snogging. They were both sitting on her sofa reading when he paused to look up at her. She was chewing on her lip again as she read over some fascinating passage. Without looking up she spoke, "You know it's rude to stare at people while they're reading."

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"About what?"

"That today is our last day together, completely uninterrupted." As if the world was playing a joke on him there was a knock on the door. "Damn and blast!"

Hermione giggled as she got up to answer it tightening her robe around her as she went. Checking to make sure that Severus wasn't in plain sight she opened the door. "Happy New Year!" A pair of strong arms were thrown around her.

"Harry what are you doing here?"

"Well haven't seen you since Christmas so I wanted to pop in and make sure you were still alright." He had walked in while he talked and seeing Severus in a similar state of dress as Hermione, that is, both of them were wearing robes, he stopped. "But it would appear that you're doing just fine, both of you. Professor."

"Harry." Severus inclined his head, still annoyed that his day had been interrupted. "So what brings you back to Hogwarts?"

"I was just telling Hermione that I wanted to make sure she was okay. And I was going to invite her out to lunch, but since she's not alone, I'm inviting you both. Come on you can double with me and Ginny."

Severus could think of a million things he'd rather do but as soon as he saw Hermione's face light up he knew they'd be going to lunch. "That sounds…like a …good…idea."

"It has been a while since we left the castle Severus, or eaten with anyone else."

Harry raised his eyebrows at that but wisely kept his mouth shut. "We can go Hermione; I'll just need a little time to get dressed."

"We could meet you at the door in half an hour."

Severus nodded his head in agreement. He went into the bedroom and came back out in the clothes he'd arrived in two days before. When he saw them looking at him he raised his eyebrow and in his snarkiest voice said, "What? You don't expect me to walk through the halls in my bathrobe do you?"

Harry collapsed in hysterics as soon as the door shut behind the departing Severus. "Well, guess you're doing something." He was wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Are you quite finished?" Hermione was trying her hardest to glare at him but she was too happy to muster up enough anger to be convincing.

"Sorry it's just; never in my life did I expect to see Snape in his bathrobe. Have I totally missed something?"

"We've been having a … wonderful week together." She went into her bedroom and Harry stood at the door while she dressed.

"Can I surmise from the location of his clothes and your state of dress that you guys have…taken it to the 'next level'?" She couldn't see the air quotes he put around those words.

"Harry, why don't you just say what you really mean? You want to know if I'm sleeping with Severus."

She came out of her room and cocked an eyebrow at him just like the professor in question and Harry gulped. "Well are you?"

"Yes Harry. In fact we shagged right on that sofa not long before you got here." She laughed when he shot her a horrified look and wiped his hands off on his pants. "You're the one who asked."

"Well, yeah, but—"

"And don't you think I deserve to have a little fun at your expense after catching you and Ginny—"

"Alright, alright!" He put his hands up in surrender, "Don't know how I'm going to make it through lunch sitting across from him now."

"You are going to play nice aren't you Harry?"

"Don't worry Hermione, we're mates now."

"Mates?"

"Well, we're better friends than I am with Ron at any rate."

"I'm sorry about that Harry."

"Don't be, I don't want to be friends with anyone who could treat another person that way. At least I'll always have you."

She linked her harm in his as they made their way to the entrance. Severus was waiting for them, annoyed at how close they were to each other. However his annoyance vanished when she left Harry's side and came to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Ready?"

"Of course."


	32. What is This Thing Called Love?

**Characters: JK Story: Mine A double date and a snowball battle royale. And what is this thing Snape's beginning to feel?**

They met Ginny at the Hog's Head and sat down at a booth. Hary explained that he had invited Severus because it was apparent that it was "impossible for them to be separated from each other without dying." His comment earned him a slap on the head from each girl and a scowl from Severus.

There were brief moments during the afternoon when Severus felt like a chaperone but Hermione would reach over and take his hand and draw him back into the conversation, smiling at him the whole time. He couldn't believe she would be so openly affectionate with him in front of her friends but was glad she was. He wondered how they'd react if he leaned over and kissed her. What did he care what they thought? He reached over and turned her face toward him, stopping her current sentence with his lips.

A breathless minute later he pulled back, ignoring the smirks of Harry and Ginny and focusing only on the beautiful woman before him. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"What was that for?"

"I couldn't remember the last time I kissed you. So I thought I'd better remedy that."

She blushed but the dazzling smile that lit up her face let everyone in the bar know how happy she was. "So are we ready to head back to the castle?"

"Well Harry and I should probably—"

"Come on Ginny, it's been ages since we've talked. You can stay for dinner then floo back."

"Alright sure."

They all began the walk back to the castle, Hermione dropping back to talk to Ginny. Severus was content to walk in silence but soon Harry had managed to engage him in conversation on a topic he could actually stand. He was rather enjoying himself when he felt the snowball hit him between the shoulder blades, snow falling under his collar. A moment later another one hit Harry.

"Oh you two are so dead!" Harry bent to gather a snowball then sent it hurtling toward Ginny. "Come on Severus!"

"I've no intention of participating in this—"

Hermione hit him with another one. "You're just afraid of losing to a girl!"

"That's what you think." He bent down and made a snowball, "You're in so much trouble."

Hermione shrieked and ran. Soon all four of them were embroiled in a heated snow battle, men versus women. Harry had the greater advantage, his seeker skills hadn't dulled with the passage of time, but Hermione was brilliant with the charm work. Severus, at a disadvantage because of his size, was forced to rely on his other skills. In no time he'd managed to sneak up behind Hermione. With a triumphant shout he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Severus Snape, you put me down this instant!"

"Oh I don't think so. To the victor go the spoils."

"Let her go!" Ginny was just about to get him when Harry picked her up in the same manner. "Harry James Potter you put me down!"

"No no my dear, Severus is right. And now that the battle's over I recommend we head back to the castle to warm up and perhaps enjoy a sip or two of Ogden's."

Laughing each man carried their "burdens" up to the castle. Their laughing ceased when they were confronted by the stern face of the headmistress. "Professor Snape! What is the meaning of this?"

Slowly he slid Hermione to the floor not letting go until he was sure she had a good footing. "Forgive me Headmistress. Harry and I were out for a walk when these two…harridans, attacked us." Harry and Ginny were trying not to laugh,, but Hermione looked mortified at having been caught in such a manner.

"Well perhaps you should all go dry off. It's nearly dinner time."

"Actually Minerva, could I have a word?" He'd just remembered what he'd wanted to ask her at the beginning of the holidays. "I have a request to make of you."

"Of course Severus come to my office." She cast a disapproving look at the remaining three, who were dripping all over the floor and trying not to laugh hysterically, then swept up the stairs, Severus following after and drying his clothes as he went.

Hermione, Harry and Ginny went to her quarters to dry off then to the great hall to join the lately returned students for the New Years' feast. Hermione tried to leave a seat for Snape next to her but Hagrid sat down and she didn't have the heart to make him move. Snape arrived late, dressed in his signature black, billowing robes and wearing his trademark sneer. Students shrank from him in fear as he stalked up the aisle. Hermione almost thought their week together had been a dream until he ghosted his fingers across her back on the way to his seat.

After dinner they all went to he headmistress' office so Harry and Ginny could floo home. Hermione hugged both her friends tightly, "I'm going to miss you guys so much."

"We'll see each other again soon." Ginny hugged her tighter, "I'm so happy for you Hermione."

Harry hugged her close as well. "Don't go repeating this but I like him Hermione, I think you're good for each other."

"Thank you Harry. Good night." He followed Ginny into the floor and then they were both gone. "So what do we do now?"

"Well I had thought of carrying out my plan from earlier, now that we're alone again."

"Oh, and what plan was that?"

"This." Before she could stop him he'd put her over his shoulder again and was carrying her through the halls to her room. He didn't put her down until they were there and the door was safely shut behind them.

"Severus! A student could've seen us!"

"So? Are you that embarrassed by me?" He wondered actually if it were true. Except for the Weasleys and Harry, no one else knew about them.

"Of course not, but how would my students be able to respect me if they saw me like that?"

She was right of course. "Sorry, it won't happen again milady."

"Thank you, now why were you in such a hurry to bring me here?"

He led her into the bedroom and proceeded to show her why he had been in such a hurry. Afterward, while she rested her head on her palm, tracing patters on his chest with her fingers, she looked at him. He smiled gently at her; he could already tell that she had a question to ask him.

"Will you stay here tonight?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Of course not, but we both have classes in the morning. Not to mention people will talk if we're both missing at breakfast."

"But I would never dream of keeping you from breakfast. We both know it's the most important meal of the day." His sarcasm was evident. "Tell me right now if you want me to go but I guarantee that if I do neither one of us will get a good night's sleep."

"And we will if you stay?"

He could hear the mischievousness in her voice. "Well we might not get any sleep but at lest we'll be able to…commiserate with each other."

"Well then I guess you'd better stay." She rolled away from him, "but I fully intend on getting a full night's sleep."

"We'll see about that!" He rolled her back over and began to tickle her until she begged him to stop. Then he kissed her and touched her until she began to beg for other things altogether. He loved the way she opened up before him, so willing. He thought about all the things he'd like to do to her, until he had to bring his focus back to the here and now, on the woman begging him for more, writhing beneath him, willing him to come undone.

When they were done and he was lying, naked and sweaty, clutching the slumbering woman to his side he thought about his current situation. He had never felt this way with anyone before, but what exactly was he feeling? Love? Certainly he cared for her. If he had merely been using her for sex, he'd already be gone from her quarters. So was it love? Maybe it was. That thought left him elated and terrified at the same time. He was going to have to think about that, but that could wait until the morning. Holding her closer, and breathing her unique scent in, he fell asleep.

**_Writers note: My writing isn't keeping up with my typing. Expect at least one update a day and longer chapters. I was hoping to be done soon but I've got ideas for this story and those take time. But expect more of Snape's chronic condition of foot-in-mouth. _**

**_Later days._**


	33. Cheesey Lines

**Characters: JK Story: Me The whole school finds out, Severus gets his new digs. Admitting to falling in love is not the same as saying you love someone.**

"Severus wake up!" He groaned and cracked an eye at the bushy haired witch running around the room. "Severus! Breakfast starts in half an hour!"

That got him up. Quickly he dressed in the discarded robes of the previous evening. He watched her as she tried to contain her hair and laughed when she gave up and tied it back. His shoes tied he stood up and strode toward the door.

They ran through the halls, hand in hand, pausing at the entrance to the Great Hall. He kissed her quickly on the forehead, whispered "goodluck" and pushed open the door, letting go of her hand. She followed him up to the head table, bereft at the sudden lack of contact. She took the seat next to him, despite his raised eyebrow.

"What was that about?"

""What?" The first few students had begun to trickle in.

"Letting go of my hand." She was annoyed but continued on with their whispered argument.

"I thought you didn't want them to know." The other professors at the table were starting to take an interest in their conversation.

"I didn't want people to think we're having an illicit affair! I don't want our _relationship_ to be a secret."

"You know how uncomfortable this makes me!" They both knew he wasn't big on public displays of affection.

"I'm hardly asking you to declare your love for me to the entire school Severus!"

"Then what do you want from me!" The hall was nearly full now and many students were beginning to pay attention to the intense conversation the two professors were having.

"I want you to not be ashamed of me, of us."

He could tell he was in trouble. Saying or doing the wrong thing at this point could ruin everything and just when he was beginning to think he might love her. He needed to do something. He leaned toward her, resting his hand on her thigh and whispered in her ear, "I could never be ashamed of you, you're magnificent. On the contrary I think it is you who should be ashamed of me."

"Never." She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the small kiss he planted on her ear. When she opened them she could see most of the faces turned toward them. She blushed, every one knew now, and if they didn't they soon would.

Classes that day were awful and by lunch every house was substantially lower in house points. Severus actually seemed in a better mood because of this and even paused to kiss Hermione's head before sitting down to eat. He could see that she was not having such a good time of it and leaned over to tell her, "if you let it bother you, they'll only make it worse."

"I know, I just never expected this. I mean I could understand why they'd think you'd gone soft, falling in love with a muggleborn know-it-all, but by that logic I should be more evil for falling in love with you." As she had worked her way through the problem she hadn't paid much attention to her word choice but Severus had and he smiled, he would bring it up later.

Still wanting to put her more at hease he leaned toward her again. "Sure you're not more evil now? I heard about the fifty points you took from in addition to the week in detention you gave to Bertie Everton."

"Yes, well if you'd seen what he'd drawn I think you would've done far worse." Remembering she laughed a little. "I don't mind it as long as I can 'commiserate' wit you." He chuckled at her double meaning and she felt much better.

After dinner they began to walk back to her room, she hadn't even been in his since their second night together, when he stopped her at the to of the stairs and began to pull her in the opposite direction. "Come here, I want to show you something." Curious as always she followed him down the hall. He stopped in front of a door with a rather dull painting of a princess who might've been Juliet. "Close your eyes." She did and he took her hands and whispered the password. Carefully he led her into the very center of the room. "Open them."

The room was gorgeous. Bookshelves on all the walls, a sofa and chairs in front of a roaring fire. A large window that would look over the lake and toward the rising sun took up another. Deep plush carpets covered the floors. "It's a beautiful room Severus, but whose is it?"

"Mine. I asked Minerva yesterday if I could move my quarters. I don't think the cold and damp of the dungeons suits me anymore. And they never suited you."

"Severus, you did this for me?"

"You were the inspiration." She threw her arms around him. He pulled her close and began to kiss her quite fervently. She didn't stop him, but he pulled away on his own. "Would you like to see the bedroom?"

As lines went it wasn't a very sophisticated one. Had it been their first time it wouldn't have worked; as it was she smiled at him lovingly and took his hand while he led them into the next room. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she very much wanted to see the bedroom.

Naked and replete she was laying face down on the bed while he traced intricate patterns across her back. He desperately wanted to ask her about her ealier remark, to know if she meant it when she said she was falling in love with him.

"What do you want to ask me Severus?" Hermione was nothing if not perceptive; she'd sensed his question as soon as the orgasmic fog had cleared from her brain.

"Earlier you said," he cleared his throat, "you said you were falling in love with me."

"Yes I did."

"Did you mean it?"

"Of course I did. You sound surprised."

"I am. I never thought there was anything about me worth falling in love with."

"Well, your one redeeming quality is that you're not a narcissist." She laughed and lifted herself up to look at him. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way Severus."

"No, I do. I've been feeling so much since you came back to Hogwarts. I have no control over this. Hermione, I'm becoming, quite attached to you."

"Good. Now go to sleep. I'd like to keep my good mood for tomorrow." He smiled, kissed her once more and pulled her more tightly against him, letting her head rest on his chest. He didn't think anything could shake his good mood.


	34. A Not So Joyous Occasion

**Characters: JK Story: Me I am a mean, mean person. You all knew it was good to be true. A truth comes out and Severus deals with it in his not so stellar way.**

A month later and Hermione was nervously waiting for her period to start. The fact that it hadn't was distressing in more ways than one. She wasn't going to tell him, not yet, she couldn't deal with it. And of course it seemed like everything she did had something to do with babies.

Severus had become a regular at the Weasley's Sunday brunch. He would sit pleasantly at Hermione's side, conversing with Mr. Weasley or Harry and sometimes Bill if he wasn't occupied with his new baby. Severus eyed the infant with a mixture of fear and curiosity, but mostly fear.

Hermione was finding it increasingly difficult to see the baby or hold it when she considered what secret she might be harboring. She felt guilty for lying to Severus; she'd basically begged off for a week making him think she'd had her period. She knew though, increasing periods of nausea, tender breasts and extremem irritability, her worst fear was coming true.

It all came to a head one Sunday in February. They were at the Weasley's and everybody had commented on her appearance, worried that she was ill. Harry, who knew something was up, sometimes he thought he knew her better than she knew herself, was going to talk to her right after the meal, but was dragged out by Ginny instead. Hermione had been convinced by George to join the others outside as well. She went, hoping the fresh air would make her feel better.

Fleur had gone for a nap leaving the baby with Bill while he talked to Severus. When the baby began to fuss he cursed, "Damn it all, the bottles and formula are upstairs. Severus could you?"

"I'll go get it for you."

"Just for a minute, it's in our room and I don't want to wake Fleur up." Despite his protests Bill thrust the fussy baby into Severus' arms.

Severus sat down, awkwardly clutching the babe to his shoulder, gently tapping its back. The baby stuck its fist in its mouth and began to quiet down. Since it was working he continued on. He briefly thought about singing, but was not foolish enough to try that.

Hermione was tired of their outdoor games and came back inside. She stopped dead in her tracks when she was confronted by the inconceivable sight of Severus holding a baby. Harry, who'd followed her in with the idea of talking to her nearly collided with her. His eyes moved between Severus and the baby and the pale, tear-eyed Hermione next to him, his brain connecting the dots. "Hermione…" Severus looked up and met her eyes and Hermione bolted running back through the garden. Harry only had a moment to command Severus to stay where he was before chasing after her. He caught her before she could apparate then apparated them both to his house.

Hermione hit the floor and vomited instantly. Harry cleaned it away. He sat down next to her, rubbing his hand along her back trying to comfort her. "You're pregnant aren't you?" She could only nod her head as tears streamed down her cheeks. "And I'm guessing he doesn't know." She could only nod again. "Come on, let's get you into bed, you'll feel better after a nap." She let him guide her to the guest bedroom. He joined her after kicking off his shoes, his arm wrapping around her waist. "I know you're scared Hermione, but a baby is such a wonderful thing." She didn't hear him, she had already fallen asleep.

Harry woke up when Ginny poked her head in. Carefully extracting himself from his sleeping friend he followed her into the hall. Most women would be furious to find their husband in bed with another woman, but she knew that sometimes they needed each other. "Snape's here. He came right after I got home when he found out she wasn't at Hogwarts."

"Alright, I'll go talk to him." He'd barely entered the room when Severus began to question him.

"Where is Hermione?"

"Upstairs, asleep." He grabbed Severus' arm when he tried to pass him. "Let her rest mate, come have a cup of tea."

Reluctantly he followed Harry to the kitchen. "What's wrong? She left so suddenly and I could tell she was upset."

"She is, but it's not my place to tell you why."

"It's okay Harry, I can talk to him." Hermione was standing in the doorway, her eyes puffy and red, face pale from the waves nausea buffeting her.

"I'll just leave you two alone then." He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze on his way out.

Hermione sat down across the table from him, its solid wood expanse making her feel safe. "I'll try to be as straight to the point as possible. The last two months Severus have been some of the best of my life. I wish we could be like this always, but we can't."

"Hermione if you want things to end just say so. There's no need to sugarcoat the truth. No doubt you've found someone closer to your own age; probably another Weasley." It hurt them both but he'd been waiting for her to realize she was making a mistake since the whole thing started.

She felt surprisingly calm, or maybe numb. "I'm pregnant." Those two little words and everything around her changed.

Severus went quiet. His mind worked over what she'd said. He wondered if someone was playing a prank on him, if he'd lost the ability to speak English. It had sounded remarkably like she'd said she was pregnant. But that was impossible she'd taken the potion. "The potion."

"I never took it, I missed my last period."

He felt the anger well up inside, "You lied to me."

"By omission yes." She waited for his anger to wash over her.

"You're pregnant."

"Yes."

"With my child."

She felt a flicker of anger through her numbness. "Who else's?"

"And did you care at all how I'd feel? How long ago did we have this conversation? Did you even listen to me?" He was shaking with his anger now.

"I'm sorry."

"You'll keep it?" Even in his rage he knew that was a stupid and dangerous question to ask her. He knew her answer before she spoke it and tried to prepare himself for her tears, her anger. They never came.

"Yes."

He'd broken her. She sat still, pale, quiet. No tears, no anger, no reproach, just a small, fragile woman. He was torn, he wanted to yell at her, rage against her calm exterior, but almost more than that he wanted to make it better. Instead he chose the worse possible thing; he left.


	35. An Equal and Opposite Reaction

**Characters: JK Story: Me Sorry, but Severus is still making things worse. Is this the end?**

Harry came in as soon as Severus was gone. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." She was anything but, however she wasn't in the mood for an emotional breakdown in Harry's kitchen. "Just tired."

"What did he say when you told him?" Her lack of an answer was answer enough. "I'll kill him." Harry could feel his anger for the man he was beginning to think of as his friend grow.

"Harry it's not like, well it's not like we were married or even engaged. Two months, that's how long we've been together. I didn't expect him to jump for joy. It's not like we love each other." The last sentence was nearly a whisper. She knew that she did love him, more powerfully than anyone else in her life.

"But Hermoine he loves you."

"Maybe he could have, but not now Harry, not now."

"But Hermione-"

"Look Harry, I know you're trying to help but I'm too tired to do this now. I just want to go back to Hogwarts, take a bath and sleep."

"Alright, but that doesn't mean we're done talking about this."

"Fine, just promise me you're not going to do anything to Severus. It's not his fault this happened." She received his tenuous word then hugged him goodbye. "I'll see you in a few weeks okay?" She slowly made her way outside then with a pop she disappeared.

Snape had not gone directly back to Hogwarts but to the Three Broomsticks instead where he ordered a fire whiskey and decided to keep the bottle. Hours later and blindingly drunk he stumbled his way back to the castle. He couldn't stop thinking about Hermione, which wasn't unusual; except for the fact the thoughts currently filling his mind weren't pleasurable.

He couldn't forget the look on her face when she told him. He'd always heard that women were supposed to be happy when they were pregnant. Hermione hadn't looked happy, of course she hadn't looked anything else either. Oh how he wished she had yelled at him, or done something, anything, other than sit there and take his abuse passively.

He made his way to her rooms, intent on continuing the discussion, but the door would not open for him when he said the password. He tried a few more and resorted to trying to pry the door open. Finally he began to bang on it, calling out to her, pleading for her to let him.

Hermione stood on the inside, trying to figure out what to do. She didn't want to talk to him, but she didn't want him shouting their problems so that even the giant squid would know. Finally she opened the door and gave him an appraising look. "You're drunk."

"And you're a liar!" He followed her into her quarters.

"What do you want?"

"We're not finished with this."

"I refuse to talk to you in this condition." She walked over to her cupboard and returned with a sobering potion. "Drink it." He drank it down, grimacing all the while. Soon he could feel the pleasant numbness of alcohol leaving him. "You wanted to talk, so talk."

"You lied to me!"

"I didn't, not really."

"Were you ever going to tell me? Or did you think wouldn't notice?" His characteristic sneer was back.

"I was waiting for the right time. I had to get used to this too. Do you think I planned it?"

"Maybe you did. You knew I wasn't ready for children or a commitment, yet here we are!"

"You think I wanted this so soon after what I went through with Ron? This is the last thing I wanted! But I'm not going to give it up this time. I don't care what you say!"

"I don't want this!"

"Well I don't have choice. I know you didn't choose this I'm not asking anything from you."

"You're asking me to be a father to a child I don't want! A child that probably isn't even mi-" The sound of her hand connecting with his cheek rang in his ears before he felt it. His first instinct was to hit back, but instead he grabbed her by the arms, his fingers cruelly dinging into her arms, and pulled her close, ravaging her mouth with his won.

Hermione couldn't help herself, her traitorous body responded to his lips. She would've been content to stay just like that until his hands began to work their way into her top. There was the sound of ripping fabric and Hermione pushed him away, holding her now ruined top closed. She could see in his eyes that he knew he'd just made an incredibly stupid mistake. "Get out."

The quiet calmness of her voice frightened him. "Hermione I'm sorry, I just, I just wanted you."

She fixed him with a sad look. "And I loved you. Now get out."

He left. There was nothing left that he could say or do. He was thinking about the whole situation while he walked. So hard was he concentrating that he didn't realize he'd gone to his old dungeon quarters instead of his new ones. He didn't care, he felt like being in the dark again.


	36. Taking Advantage of Friends & Family

**Characters: JK Story: Me Sorry, sorry, sorry! No computer access in the snow. Hermione makes some decisions that shock Severus. Could another romance be brewing?**

Hermione spent the next day avoiding anywhere Severus would be and planning her next move. The only think she knew was that she couldn't stay at Hogwarts. No one knew about her pregnancy yet, except for Harry, but as soon as they found out neither her nor Severus would be safe from their ridicule.

Hermione knew she couldn't leave in the middle of the year without offering a replacement. The only person she could think of was Harry and it was an awfully big favor to ask. Still, ask she did and by the end of the week it was agreed that Harry would replace her for the rest of the year.

All that was left to do was find a place for her to live. Ginny was able to help her with that. She convinced Hermione to stay with George, at least until she could figure out her more long term goals. Hermione wasn't sure, but a visit by George, where Ron and Severus were soundly bashed changed her mind.

That Sunday McGonagall announced to the students, to their great delight, that Hermione's classes would be taken over by Harry Potter for the remainder of the year. At the other end of the table Snape dropped his silverware on his plate. Never in million years did he think she would leave her post at Hogwarts.

After dinner he tried to get close enough to talk to her but the crowds of kids surrounding her and Harry was an effective barrier. He would try a letter, it had worked before, and maybe it would work again. He wrote his letter, quickly apologizing and begging to see her. He stayed up for hours, hoping for a reply, praying she would show up. The sun rose without a reply or a visit from her and at breakfast she was gone, leaving only an angry looking Harry Potter at the head table.

Hermione smiled at the ginger-haired man when she stopped out of the floo; she'd never been happier to see a Weasley in her life. George was an excellent host, carefully showing her round his flat. He pointed out his office, which contained a painting of Fred. Hermione stared at it for a moment absolutely certain he winked at her. Her room was small, but comfortably furnished.

After she unpacked her few things they sat down for a quick lunch before George had to get back to his shop. George was funny and managed to take her mind off most of her problems, but couldn't silence the one question running circles in her head. "George, aren't you worried about what people will say about you when they find out I'm pregnant and living with you?"

"Nah, we think it will be the biggest prank ever. Besides, who cares what those tossers think? You and me, we're family; I'd do anything for you." He put his hand over hers and smiled.

She could see the truth in his eyes and smiled back. It would be so easy to fall in love with him, so safe. Each of them damaged in their own way, neither of them would do anything to hurt the other. Still, deep in her heart she knew she could never love anyone the way she had Severus, the way she still loved him.


	37. Asking Over Again

**Characters: JK Story: Me Mostly a filler chapter. Severus has a change of heart but no one will tell him where Hermione is.**

It took two days and three sleepless nights for Severus to confront Harry. He'd been avoiding the boy's accusing looks at every meal but enough was enough. He waited outside for Harry's class to finish and ambushed him on the way out. "Where has she gone Potter?"

"Severus, I don't have time to do this now."

"You don't have time to talk?"

"Not about Hermione."

"Harry—"

Harry pulled him into an empty classroom. "Just leave it Snape. I'm not telling you anything about her. You and me, we're not friends, not after what you did to her."

"What I did? What I did?!" He was yelling now.

"Yes what you did! She didn't mean for any of this to happen but it did. Did you think she'd want to go through that again so soon? And even knowing everything she'd been through you left her to deal with it on her own."

"What was I suppose to do?"

Harry looked at him like he was a two-headed troll. "If you have to ask that then you never deserved her." Harry stormed from the room.

Severus could've broken down then. He agreed with Harry. He had never deserved her, and had told her so, but now that she was gone he couldn't stop thinking about her. He wanted her back and cursed his foolish pride and quick temper every day for driving her away.

Days turned to weeks and Severus began to change. His hair grew long again, his demeanor sullen. His fear of being a father was forgotten, replaced by an all consuming desire to be near her and their child. Still he knew writing wouldn't work and no matter how many times he asked, Harry still refused to tell him where Hermione was living.

In April the Easter holidays came and Severus was no closer to finding Hermione. His nights were plagued by dreams of her and their child, in danger and suffering, or of his own father and the fear he inspired. He continued to ask Harry and was sure the boy was beginning to relent.

Harry was beginning to cave in. He could see the regret and longing in Severus' face every time he came to him. He knew Hermione was still refusing to respond to any of Severus' letters. He was certain Severus really was sorry, but he wasn't about to break Hermione's trust.


	38. You Couldn't Ask for a More Noble Cause

**Story: Me Characters: JK During a holiday break Severus finds out where Hermione's been staying. George decides to help Hermione by giving away her secret.**

When the Easter holidays arrived Severus couldn't have been happier. He needed to get away from the school even if it was only for a few days, everything reminded him of her. He apparated to Diagon Alley and took a room at the Leaky Cauldron. Thee were some supplies he needed to pick up and he wouldn't mind looking for a new book or two. With that thought in mind he made his way through the crowded streets and into the bookshop.

He was about to enter the potions section when a very familiar laugh met his ears. Peeking around the shelves he saw her. She was even more beautiful since the last time he'd seen her. From the side he could tell she was pregnant, and he marveled at it. His heart clenched when the man she was with wrapped his arm around her; _that should be me, _he thought. He followed the arm up from the hand to look upon the face of this stranger. A Weasley of course. This Weasley was missing an ear which would make him George Weasley. For a moment he was glad he had injured him all those years ago, but that spiteful gladness instantly turned to regret. What happened to George was one more reason he didn't deserve Hermione.

Quietly he left the shop. Now that he'd found her it would be a perfect time to talk to her, if only he could catch her on her own. He waited across the street for them to emerge. He was steadfast in his plan; he would not leave Diagon Alley until he had spoken with her.

Hermione was glad that George had convinced her to go out to the shops today, she was having a good time, which was quite the change from the previous few months. George was being a persistent pest but at least his presence had kept the gawkers from getting too close. She expected the Prophet to be full of it in the morning; "One Third of Golden Trio in Love Child Shocker". She wondered if anyone would even think of the child being Severus'. At the thought of him she frowned and became quiet. She missed him so much.

"Ah, come on Hermione, if you're that interested in the book just buy it then."

"What? Oh sorry George, a million miles away there."

"Obviously. Not thinking about that greasy git again are you?"

"George!" She hit his arm.

"Alright! Why don't you just write him back then?"

"I'm not going to talk about this again George!" They had talked about it enough. She wasn't going to put her trust in a man who'd already broken her heart, no matter how much she might still care for him.

"Look how 'bout we do the rest of our shopping then you can go to your appointment and afterwards you can spend as much time as you want in the bookstore?"

"Oh alright." She followed him out of the store and into the street, "but this doesn't include a stop at Quality Quidditch."

"Fine, slave driver."

"Buffoon."

"Know-it-all!"  
"Laze-about!" They laughed but George noticed that her apparent good mood didn't stretch to her eyes. He wished he could bring her back to how she used to be, but he knew there was only one man who could; the one man he was currently forbidden to speak about.

Snape followed them from the bookstore to the apothecary to the pet store. Finally he saw them stop in the street. After a few words, that Severus couldn't hear, they split up, George moving toward the Leaky Cauldron and Hermione, most importantly on her own, to the apparition point. He tried to follow after her but the crowd was too thick and soon she was gone.

Unable to wait any longer he made his way to the tavern; George was going to tell him where she was. He spotted the ginger at the bar immediately but was surprised when he spoke first. "Hello Snape, been wonderin' when I'd get the pleasure of your company."

"Where has Hermione gone?"

"Sit down, have a drink. She'll be back in an hour or so." He waved Tom over and ordered another beer. "Why've you been following us all day?"

"I didn't know you'd seen me."

"Your spyin' skills must be gettin' rusty." He took a sip, "I didn't tell her; didn't want to upset her."

"I was hoping to talk to her alone. She doesn't respond to any of my letters."

"I know. Everytime she gets one it's a bad day." Snape had the good sense to look apologetic. "She won't talk about you. She won't move on, or date anyone else. She says she's fine, but sometimes at night she dreams about you."

"I didn't know."

"Now way you would." He took a long drink then turned to look at Severus. He was not the same man that had frightened him as a student. No, this man was sad, broken, just like someone else he knew. He'd see if he could spark a reaction from this man, "Not that I haven't tried. She's a pretty attractive bird, even sprogged up."

It took a strength of will Severus didn't know he had to keep from knocking the remaining Weasley twin out. "So you and her…" He couldn't even finish the thought.

George laughed, pleased that he'd gotten a reaction. "No. She's too hung up on you to see all that she's missing. I mean hello, war hero!" He laughed again and pointed to his missing ear.

"Oh."

George made his decision; he was going to help Hermione whether she wanted it or not. "She's gone to see her doctor. You could wait here for her, but I could give you the address." He waved a muggle business card at Severus, "if you promise not to start another argument with her."

Severus arched an eyebrow; he could still be imposing if he wanted to be. "Mr. Weasley—"

"Alright, here, take it."

"Thank you." He stared at the card. "Why?" It was a question he was beginning to ask over and over again since Hermione had come into his life.

"Harry and me, we saw you two on Christmas and Harry said that you were in love. I was glad for both of you. True love is the noblest cause of all, I read that somewhere." He looked down at his beer, trying to find the right words for what he wanted to say next. "She's very important to me. Just remember, you hurt her again and I'll take off something a lot more important than an ear," he pointed to his missing ear again.

Severus looked shocked at such a serious and thoroughly meant statement but nodded. "I understand." Severus knew that this was his last chance. If he screwed this up he'd have more than George Weasley to answer to. They each stood in silence knowing that Severus had to make a choice. Finally he tossed a few sickles on the bar and strode out.


	39. Just To Talk

**Story: Me Characters: JK Severus has finally found Hermione but will he be able to earn her forgiveness?**

Severus Snape was the mot uncomfortable he'd ever been. Still, he sat patiently, eyes on the door leading to the examination rooms, wedged between two impossibly large pregnant women, waiting for Hermione. He had ignored the strange looks when he came in, only pausing to ask if Miss Hermione Granger was there. He listened to the women chatter about stretch marks and labor pain while he watched the clock, desperately wishing Hermione would hurry up.

Finally the door opened and Hermione emerged, glowing with a radiant smile on her face. Severus was struck by just how beautiful she was. Her face fell as soon as she saw him. Without a word she turned and walked out of the door. Severus hurried to follow, not even caring that the women he left began to gossip about them immediately. "Hermione! Hermione wait!"

"How'd you know where to find me?"

"George told me." He finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm to make her stop. "I've been looking for you."

"I know."

"Hermione please. Even if you never want to see me again, that's my child you're carrying. I have rights."

"So now you believe that it's your child?"

"I'm sorry."

She turned to look at him. She knew in an instant that he hadn't been sleeping or taking very good care of himself. She could also tell that something was weighing on his mind. "Your hair is longer." She didn't know why she said it; the words just tumbled out.

He thought it was a weird thing for her to say, but he was just happy she was speaking to him. "I've had more important things to worry about." He fell into step next to her as she began walking again, making sure to leave enough space between them; he didn't want to startle her.

She avoided looking at him but she couldn't avoid his scent; that unique mix of smells that comes from brewing all day. All she could think of was burying her face in his coat and soaking it up. "So you wanted to talk about 'your rights'?"

He knew she was trying to stay away from anything emotional. "If nothing else Hermione I'd like to be able to see my child. I can't spend my life away from both of you."

"I have no problem with you seeing your child Severus, but only if you can promise you won't run away again. I won't let you hurt it the way you hurt me."

He stopped her again, "is there any way I can earn your forgiveness?"

She could feel the heat radiating through her body from where he touched her. She met his coal black eyes with her chocolate ones and immediately tears sprang up. "I…I don't know Severus." She wanted to forgive him but she was far too scared.

"What can I say to make you believe me?"

"Nothing!" Overwhelmed by her sudden need to hold, and be held by, him she bolted, running away from him. All she wanted was to get to the Leaky Cauldron and then go back with George to their apartment. She hadn't gone too far when Severus caught up to her, wrapping his arms around her and enveloping her in his scent.

He held her until she quit struggling. He could feel her body being wracked by silent sobs and hated himself for being their cause. He lowered his head to her ear. "All I'm asking for is a chance. If nothing else let us be friends again for the sake of our child. Meet me for dinner tonight." She started to protest despite her body's reaction to his touch, "just to talk, let's get to know each other again."

As his breath ghosted across her ear she lost her last shred of resolve. How could she stand against the sound of his voice, the feel of his arms around her, that scent that was so very him? She'd been craving all those things since the moment she'd sent him from her room. "Alright. Just dinner and just to talk."

"Of course." He finally let go of her although it hurt him to do so.

"You can meet me at George's store at seven."

"I'll see you then." He watched her turn and walk away. Finding the nearest alley he apparated to Hogwarts. Severus hadn't packed anything suitable for a dinner with Hermione. Hiding more than once on his way to his quarters, the last thing he wanted was to be waylaid by McGonagall, he tried to plan his outfit.

Several hours and many wardrobe changes later he was back at the Leaky Cauldron in his room alternating pacing with an attempt at reading. He wished he could will time forward. Finally at six thirty he grabbed his jacket and the book he'd gotten for her, so much better than flowers, and left his room. Ten minutes later he was standing rather nervously in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

George opened the door first and stared at him. "Pity, thought you were a customer. Well, guess you'd better come in then." He held the door open for the older man.


	40. What Was It For If Not This?

**Characters: JK Story: Me A surprising proposal, a dinner date, and a touching gift. Notice this is my second chapter today, don't forget to read chapter 39.**

Severus walked in stiffly and was assaulted by the clash of bright colors. He could see there were a fair number of customers and most of them, to his displeasure, were Hogwarts students. A glare from Snape sent half of them scurrying from the shop. He felt a satisfied smile steal across his face.

"Well, now that you've chased away half my customers, I'll just pop up and get Hermione then shall I?" He went into the back office and up the stairs to his apartment. "Hermione, hurry up! The bat's downstairs chasing away my customers."

She was sitting on her bed, hands clasped around her swollen belly. "He came?"

"Yes, and as stiff as a poker."

"George?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this a good idea?"

He sat down next to her and took her hands. "Hermione if you still love him, even a little bit, you need to give him a chance."

"But I've already given him a chance."

"Well," he scooted closer to her, "we could just tell him to sod off and you could marry me instead." He had meant it to be humorous, but his offer was honest and true. He could love her, he already did love her, although it wasn't the fiery passion of romance novels. He was sure that enough of the "right" kind of love would come with time, but he did know that he wanted to keep her safe, to make sure she always felt loved.

"Oh George." Hermione didn't know what to say. Hearing those words from him made her realize that she loved another too much to marry George.

"It's okay Hermione. I was mostly joking. But if you didn't want Snape I could give you a good home and your baby a respectable name."

"The first Weasley without red hair?"

"I wouldn't care."

"I love you George, but marry you, that'd be the safe way out, the comfortable way. We'd be content but would we ever be truly happy?"

"Could you be happy with him?"

"We were happy once, before all of this." She remembered their happier times, reading, talking, enjoying each other's company. "I think maybe we could be happy again."

"Then you'd better go downstairs." He kissed her cheek.

"Thank you George, for everything." She kissed him one more time before grabbing her coat and heading down the stairs. She was resolved to make the best of this, even if that meant remaining friends with Severus Snape.

She nearly laughed out loud when she came out of the back room and into the shop. Severus was the only spot of black in a room splashed with magenta and orange. And it was obvious to her that he was trying to maintain his look of disdain, even as things were beginning to pique his curiosity. She decided to save him from himself, lord know he would be utterly humiliated if he were caught examining a Weasley product. She came up behind him, "Severus."

He jumped nearly a foot in the air. After all his years of spying she was the only person who could sneak up on him. Looking at her, in her loose jeans and over-large shirt, he realized that it was because he could trust her. And he did trust her, with his body, heart and soul. "Ready?"

"Yes, sorry if I was a bit late."

"Needed some convincing?"

"Yes actually." She knew there was no point or reason to lie to him.

"Oh." He didn't know how to respond to that. "If you don't want to—"

"No. Severus," she put her tiny hand on his arm, "I want to try and make this work."

He covered her hand with his own, his eyes shining, "I'm glad." He led her from the store. Ten minutes later they were ensconced in a private booth at a restaurant that she had never been to before.

They talked quietly. He spoke of Hogwarts, his dunder-headed students, and McGonagall's new obsession of prying into his private life. For the most part Hermione stayed away from the topic of her pregnancy, instead filling him in on what it was like living and working with George Weasley. She even told him of the conversation she'd had with Fred's painting, which she hadn't even told George about.

"And what does the deceased Weasley think of your unusual living arrangements?" Severus couldn't help the jealous tone that had crept into his voice; he wanted to be the one spending their time with Hermione.

"He thinks we're good for each other. George has been too much on his own since the war ended. And he knew that I needed someone to look after me. He even joked that we should get married." The last part was a whisper but even in the restaurant Severus heard her.

He felt his hands clench. "And what did you think of that comical idea?"

She recognized his tone and looked him in the eye. "If we were anyone other than who we are it would make sense, but neither of us love each other like that, and I would rather be happy and in love than merely content with my circumstances."

"You would forgo the safety of a Weasley and weather the scrutiny of giving birth to an illegitimate child?"

"I would not marry who I do not love." She didn't want to fight, not now, not with him. "It would be unfair to both of us if I married him with full knowledge that I still loved someone else."

He seemed to sense her meaning and immediately calmed down. She still loved him, at least enough to not marry a rich and famous Weasley. "Forgive me. I should not have implied that you would do something so irrational. I am glad though." He wished suddenly that he was suave and handsome like Gilderoy Lockheart; for if he was he would sweep Hermione off her feet this instant and propose to her. As it was he knew any such action on his part at this moment in time would lead to at best an incredulous stare and the ruination of everything he was working toward, or at worse, the loss of any hope he had in remaining Hermione's life.

They continued to talk until the restaurant closed. Alone in the street they walked back toward the shop talking of everything and nothing. When they reached the storefront Severus felt desperation take hold. "Don't go yet."

"Severus I –"

"I don't want you leave. I need to keep talking to you. I have a room, at the Leaky Cauldron. We could go there. Just to talk."

"Severus, as much as I may want," and that was a lot, "as much as I may want to go with you and talk, I think I think we need to take this slowly." The idea of being alone in a hotel room with him was nearly more than she could bear.

His aloof veneer was beginning to crack. "Hermione, I can't go on like this. Without you…I mean, what was it all for? The damnable war, all the lies. It was supposed to be for peace and happiness but I don't feel any of that when I'm away from you."

She couldn't believe how much she loved him at that moment. Her rational mind had completely shut down and she did the only thing she could think of. Standing on her tiptoes she gently pressed her lips to his. "When you go back to Hogwarts, write to me, tell me everything." He kissed her back and began to twine his arms around her when she pulled away. "I have something for you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him.

He stared at the black and white image completely perplexed. "What is it?"

"That, Severus Snape is our baby."

"Our baby?" He stared at the picture in wonder.

"Thank you for the book Severus, if you're not careful I'll have all of your library someday. Good night." Without another word she left him in the street while she climbed the stairs to her apartment. Severus stood for another minute, gently tracing the curves of the ultrasound picture of his baby. Hope springs eternal and with a new spring in his step he made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron, the picture tucked safely into his breast pocket.


	41. Write to Me

**Story: Me Characters: JK Letters are exchanged and Severus gets a chance to patch things up with Harry.**

Severus didn't get a chance to see her the next day as he would've like, he had to return to Hogwarts. However, he sat down to write her as soon as he returned to his quarters making sure to use of the quills she'd gotten him for Christmas.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_Thank you for the picture of our child although I can scarce recognize it. I will keep it with me always though I live in constant fear of a student, or worse Minerva, discovering it and thinking me a sentimental old bat. I have no idea how to explain or what you would like me to say on the matter should the whole truth be discovered. I want to thank you also for the chance to redeem myself. I have acted as the most pitiable fool and have no reason to expect your forgiveness and yet I hope. I implore you to write me back and tell me everything you are doing. Until we next meet I remain your ever faithful…I've no idea how to finish that sentence. I am most humbly and sincerely yours._

_Severus Snape_

Hermione received her letter that night and couldn't help the smile that graced her features. She left a smirking George to write her reply immediately.

_Severus,_

_George has seen how your letter has affected me and says the wedding's off; he will not marry someone who could love a Slytherin more than him. I told him I wasn't concerned since I never fancied a crop of red-haired buffoons for children. Now he is pretending to sulk in the kitchen. Write to me often and I will reply. I want to hear everything about the school, the students, your research, everything. As for what to tell people, I stand by the tried and true method of telling them it's none of their bloody business and then telling them to bugger off before you are forced to hex off a vital appendage. I miss you terribly. Please tell Harry we're working things out. Until your next letter,_

_Hermione_

_Ps. I think for the moment "your adoring friend" has a nice ring to it._

Severus couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him upon reading her letter. He was quite tempted to tell Minerva to bugger off the next she tried to interfere with his personal life. He was not thrilled about talking to Harry but he'd do anything for Hermione and figured the boy had a right to know.

The next day he waited outside the muggle studies room for Harry's class to finish then fell into step next to Harry on his way to lunch. "Harry."

"For the last time Snape, I've no intention of telling you where Hermione is."

"I found her this weekend, in Diagon Alley. We had dinner together actually." He could tell the green-eyed boy didn't believe him. "She asked me to tell you that we're working things out. And I thought perhaps, as a peace offering, I'd show you this." He took the ultrasound picture from his pocket and showed it to him.

Harry looked at the picture carefully. "She let you go with her to the doctor's appointment?" Harry was impressed.

Severus nearly blushed. "Actually George told me where she was and I sort of ambushed her."

"Well I'm glad. It was getting a bit ridiculous. Come on, it's dinner time. "They walked down the rest of the way to the Great Hall, chatting the entire time. Harry was happy that things were beginning to look up for his best friend once again. Severus was happy that he was getting a chance to repair the tenuous friendship that he and Harry had started to build.

Severus and Hermione wrote to each other nearly every day. He was able to open up to her in his letters far easier than in person and Hermione was beginning to tell him more about her pregnancy and how she was feeling. Sometimes at night he would write to her again, just to keep his mind off of how much he missed her.


	42. Tiny Flutterings

**Story: Me Characters: JK Severus and Hermione meet up during a Hogsmeade weekend. **

In May, when the first Hogsmeade weekend of the month was announced he Severus quickly made plans to meet with Hermione. He spent the rest of the week eagerly anticipating her visit. He was so excited that he neglected to assign homework to his students that Friday. When the day arrived he could barely keep himself from running the entire way to Hogsmeade.

Hermione had no such problem. The minute she saw him she was running down the road toward him. Without any warning she threw herself into his arms. She couldn't believe how much she had missed him. Without thinking she reached up and pressed her lips to his.

It was as if he had walked into an especially vivid dream. All of a sudden he was surrounded by her scent and could feel her tiny arms wrapped around him, but the part that convinced him it was a dream was when she kissed him. If it was dream then it was a good one he'd remember for all his life. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing her fervently; not caring one bit who saw them.

Finally she pulled away. It wasn't easy to stay so close to him with her bulging belly between them. He looked down at her, cheeks rosy, lips red and swollen from his kisses. He felt his heart beating furiously in his chest out of love for her. "Gods how I missed you."

He reached to stroke her cheek but she stopped away from him. "I'm sorry. I know you don't like public displays of affection." Instantly that lip was between her teeth. Some things never change; he still found that unconscious act terribly arousing.

"I don't mind them if they're coming from you." She rewarded his quiet statement with a beatific smile. He took the opportunity to examine her. She was beautiful as always but now she seemed to glow. He suspected that was the pregnancy. With that thought in mind he looked at her stomach. "You're huge!"

She looked put out. "And you're a git." She knew he hadn't meant that the way it sounded. "I'm only five months along. I'm going to get much, much larger. Soon I'll be nothing but an emotional tent." She sniffed.

He could hear the fear in her voice and pulled her to him, kissing her lightly. "You're beautiful." He could feel her smile against his lips and took the opportunity to kiss her more deeply. Soon his hands made their way into her coat, one of them sliding down to her lower back. He felt her relax into his touch a moment later she moaned quietly. He was just about to make an indecent suggestion when Hermione gasped and pushed herself away from him. "What? Did I hurt you?" She stared quizzically at him, one hand on her belly, her lip between her teeth again. She looked as though she were trying to solve a particularly complicated arithmancy problem. "Is it the baby? Should I send for Madame Pomfrey?"

"Oh my God! Feel this!" She grabbed his hand and pressed his palm against her belly.

At first there was nothing, but his eyes grew wide as he felt the tiny flutter under his hand. "Is that…"

"Our baby?" She smiled at the look on his face. What she wouldn't give for a camera just then. She loved saying those words.

"That's amazing. Have you felt it before?"

"No that was the first time." They were both whispering, their voices quiet with awe.

"Thank you." He felt so humbled by the whole situation he didn't know what else to say.

"Severus, could we go back to the castle? I'd like to go somewhere more private."

"Of course."

He wanted to pick her up and run back to the castle but he settled for a more leisurely walk. With her slight frame the swell of her belly was already beginning to affect her. By the time they reached his quarters she was pink with the exertion and out of breath. Without ceremony she sat herself down on his sofa. A moment later he joined her with tea for them both.

Absentmindedly she sipped her tea, rubbing her belly and chewing her lip. Severus watched her carefully trying to divine what she wanted from him. Finally, unable to take the silence he moved closer to her. "Hermione, can I?" He gestured to her stomach and smiled when she nodded. He moved closer to her until their thighs were touching and put his hand on her stomach.

As long as she lived she'd never forget the look on his face as he felt the gentle movements under his fingers. Feeling perfectly blissful she moved her hand to cover his entwining their fingers. They were very close now, so close that when he looked up from her belly their lips were nearly touching already. He kissed her. He was scared to death that it was the wrong thing to do but she had kissed him first in the street and he couldn't himself.


	43. Falling Shattered

**Story: Me Characters: JK Severus and Hermione get intimate again, but is it more hormones than love? This is the second chapter posted today, make sure you've read the chapter before this.**

There was no denying him. She'd been craving him for months and it was impossible to think or do otherwise in her current hormonal state. She clutched at him drawing him closer. She slid down on the sofa so he'd be over her. He was stroking her face, her neck, her arms, but he wasn't touching her where she really wanted. Caught up in a riptide of sexual frustration she moved his hand to her breast.

It took all his strength to keep himself in control. He didn't want to make a mistake and go too far. He was pleasantly surprised when she put his hand on her breast but he wasted no time in gently caressing her nipple. He was shocked when that simple touch caused her to cry out and arch into him. Her moans made him harder. He was going to have to stop or he was going to make love to her, there was no middle ground.

"Severus!" She pushed him up enough to gulp great breaths of fresh air.  
"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to, I was just caught up in the moment." She brought his face down to kiss him, snogging him until he ceased his protestations. He looked at her bemusedly.

She nearly giggled when she saw the look on his face, poor man didn't know if he was coming or going. "I just thought we'd be more comfortable in the bedroom." He stared at her in astonishment. "Of course if you don't want to…"

He growled with lust as he picked her up and carried her in to the bedroom. This time she actually giggled as she began undoing his buttons. Roughly he removed her shirt and ran his fingers through her hair; it felt thicker than it had as he coiled his hands in it. Apparently she was in a hurry, as she had taken to removing her pants herself. Rational thought returned for a moment as he gazed at her stomach. "The baby."

"What about it?" She was feverishly kissing and nipping at his neck.

"I don't want to hurt it."

"You can't, not like this. Sex during pregnancy is good for both the mother and the child." She kept reaching for him, kissing wherever she could reach, raking her nails down his back. He still looked unsure, but she was absolutely certain she would explode if he didn't have sex with her. "Please Severus, I need you."

That lip, her voice, she was a dream, complete perfection. He wanted her and she needed him, it made no sense to keep denying each other. Quick as a flash he was naked and beside her. He wanted to touch her all over, but she was far too impatient and responsive to his touch. Every cry and moan destroyed his resolve until there was nothing left of his resolve.

Determined to keep her in his bed for longer than one shag he gave in. He would have all the time in the world to reacquaint himself with her body the next time. He moved between her legs and only paused for a moment before entering her.

It was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. Every nerve ending was firing and she wanted more. She met every brutal thrust with her hips begging for me. When he reached down to caress and pinch her nipples she shattered. She was falling through space, weightless in a field of stars. So far gone that she completely missed his own completion.

He rolled off her to lay next her, panting and sweating. He could tell it had been good for her, her eyes were closed and her mouth was twisted into a lazy smile. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. There was so much he wanted to say to her but his mind was too fogged to make a decent sentence. All he knew was he needed her to stay, he wanted her to stay.


	44. Supposed Past Infidelities

**Story: Me Characters: JK Hermione and Severus struggle to define their current relationship status. Harry arrives with the Prophet and it's not so wonderful news.**

Her hormones currently under control Hermione wanted to slap herself. She had never meant for things to go this far. They were still supposed to be working things out. What if he expected more from her than she was prepared to give? She sat up, prepared to gather her strewn about clothes, but his grip tightened on her hand.

"Stay Hermione."

She was tired, so she laid back down letting him put his arm around her. "For a little bit."

"No Hermione stay with me." He looked at her, his eyes begging, imploring her to understand what he was trying to tell her with his simple request.

"Severus. I can't move in with you. I'm not ready."

"But you're ready to come to my bed."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let things go so far. My hormones have been out of control. I've never stopped thinking about or wanting you."

"Why can't you stay?"

"Because sex is sex and if I came back it would need to be for a better reason that that. I need to be sure you won't break my heart again."

He held her still, running his fingers up and down her arm. He understood what she was saying and would give her his assurances except that he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to live up to them. He would wait, only giving her his promise when he knew he could. He refused to be the one to hurt her again.

"So where does that leave us?"

"As friends and lovers. Maybe someday as something more, but whatever we are you will always be the father to this child."

He stared at her intently. "You are a strange creature." He rubbed his hand over her belly. "You said lover. Is that a current state or was that my past name?"

"It could be both." She reveled in the feel of his touch on her skin.

"Does that mean that we could engage in our previous activity again?"

"You are such a smooth-talker." She laughed as he began to tickle her sides. Her laughs turned to moans when his touches became more ardent. He was possessive in his lovemaking, his touches branding her with their fire. The only word from his lips was her name.

Afterward, sated once again, he surprised her by doing something Hermione never thought possible. He kissed her gently on the lips then rested his head on her belly and began to talk to it. "Hello little one, I'm your dad. No matter what, I will always be there for you, but in case I can't see you everyday I'm going to tell you about myself."

Hermione listened as he talked and talked, telling the baby about Hogwarts and potion brewing. Slowly she stroked his hair, marveling at the comfortable domesticity of it all. She didn't know how long he talked for, soon his voice lulled her to sleep and she didn't wake up until the next morning.

Severus was disturbed from his pleasant dreams by an incredibly loud knocking on his door. Kissing Hermione on the forehead he rose and went to the door, making sure he secured his rob tightly around him. He had a gruff remark ready but when Harry's worried face greeted him her muffled it. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Is she here? Hermione, is she here?"

He saw no reason for pretense, "yes, of course. Come in while I fetch her." He waited until Harry sat down then went into his room. "Harry's here, he wants to speak with you."

She grumbled as she reached for her clothes. "About what?"

"He didn't say, but he looks worried." He stilled her movements for a moment by cupping her face with his hands and kissing her softly. "And I was in too good a mood to interrogate him."

She smiled at him, then dressed and left the room, putting her hair up as she went. "Hello Harry."

He smirked at her appearance but was wise enough not to say anything. "I take it you haven't seen today's Prophet?" He handed the paper to her.

"What could possess you to bring a paper all…this…way…" Her voice failed as she read the headline: "One Third of Golden Trio in Love Triangle Shocker!" She didn't know what to say.

Severus came out of the bedroom, fully dressed, much to Harry's relief. "What's wrong?"

Hermione summarized the article for him. "Apparently, the Prophet is convinced that George is madly in love with me, but I'm carrying on a not so secret affair with you. Now George is heartbroken and the paternity of my child is being called into question." She saw Severus stiffen in anger. "There are also some allusions to my supposed past infidelities. Can't anyone forget that whole Goblet of Fire situation?"

"I know. If I can forgive you for cheating on me with Viktor Krum, then you'd think the wizarding world could." Harry and Hermione laughed at his joke, then laughed even harder when they saw the look on Severus' face.

"How did George take it?" Hermione was dabbing at her eyes.

"Said it was the greatest prank ever. It will drive up business when the baby's born without the Weasley red hair, proving that it's Severus'. No doubt he'll have women swarming all over him when they discover how terribly you hurt him." Harry laughed some more.

"How can you two laugh at a time like this?"

"Severus the Prophet is going to write whatever it wants. You could make a statement tomorrow claiming it as yours and they'd maintain George was the father as well as the injured party."

He could see her logic. "It's not right."

"No it's not and it used to make me mad as hell, but there's nothing I can do about it. And I've tried."

"Yeah Severus. I mean if the Prophet were to be believed I'd have children spread all over this country and one of my children that actually does exist would actually be the spawn of Draco Malfoy."

"You just have to laugh," Hermione realized that there was no way he was going to laugh about this, "Or at least try not to let it bother you. After all, everyone important knows the truth." She smiled when she saw him relax a little. "Now, I'm starving and I think Harry should take me out to breakfast since he's the one who woke me up and I can't eat here."

"Fine, but only because I know how demanding pregnant women can be." His comment was met with a slap on the back of the head. "Can we go now?"  
"Of course." Hermione stood up. Kissing Severus softly she whispered in his ear, "Keep writing to me, I love your letters."

"I'll miss you." He held her tight then let her go.


	45. Breakfast for Three

**I know it's short, but it's mostly filler. Story: Me Characters: JK**

Hermione and Harry apparated to Diagon Alley once they were outside the gate. Hermione led him quickly to the Leaky Cauldron and ordered the largest breakfast special. Harry laughed as she began to stuff her face as soon as the food arrived. "Shut it you, I'm eating for two now."

"I didn't say a thing." He watched her eat for another minute. "So you and Snape patched things up then?" He couldn't hide his mischievous smile if he tried.

"Sort of." She took a large gulp of juice to avoid his smiling eyes.

"Sort of?"

"Well, we're not fighting anymore. He wants the baby."

"But?"

"But I'm so freaked out that he'll bolt again that I can't go back to him, not yet." Harry was silent across the table from her. "And now you're going to tell me that I'm being ridiculous."

"No I'm not. If you're not ready to trust him then you're not. No amount of shagging's going to fix that."

"Thanks Harry. What would I do without you?"

"Manage just fine and have one less thing to worry about." He laughed. "If you're finished I'll walk you back to George's. He was a little worried when you didn't come back last night."

They were walking down the street when the baby began to move again. Hermione wasted no time in putting Harry's hand over it, despite the fact he'd experienced it before with Ginny. "You know, that never gets old." He kissed her cheek. "Now let's hurry up before the Prophet decides it's my baby you're having." Laughing they walked back to the shop hand in hand.

Of course the Prophet had seen them and did decide that the baby Hermione was carrying was Harry's. The Prophet carried nothing but stories concerning the "Betrayal of the Weasley's" all week long. For a while Hermione was forced to check all her mail for hexes. And while there were numerous sources to confirm every version of every story, no one who was actually involved said a word.


	46. She Asked Me

**Characters: JK Story: Me Ron's woman (I don't want us to like her so I never gave her a name) has gone into labor and it's tradition for every Weasley to await the birth the newest member. George runs into an old friend. **

**_This is the second chapter posted today, make sure you've read the previous one, even if it is mostly filler._**

Hermione's life continued for the next few months in much the same way except for her ever-growing belly. She shared a flat with George, each of them content with their friendship. She wrote to Severus, nearly every day, and read his replies over and over. They met on Hogsmeade weekends, and always ended up in his bed. Once school was out, their meetings grew more frequent, but he never came to hers, and they didn't talk about her moving back to Hogwarts.

Severus was beginning to think that his love for her grew as her belly grew. He was no longer afraid to admit to himself that he loved her. It was getting harder and harder to let her go at the end of each weekend and he was looking forward to the summer. He knew the baby was coming soon and desperately wanted to be there for her, but she had never mentioned the word love again and he was terrified of admitting his deepest feelings to her if she didn't share them.

Toward the beginning of July, Hermione was enjoying a quiet day of reading when her peace was disturbed by a screeching Molly Weasley. Although it was actually just her head in the floo Hermione jumped. "George Weasley!"

"He's down in the shop Molly."

"Oh, could you be a dear and go fetch him?"

"Fred! Go get your brother." She didn't have to look in the office to know that he had left his frame for a picture down in the shop. A moment later she could hear his feet on the stairs. "He's just coming Molly."

"What is it Hermione? Are you okay?"

"Your mum's in the floo."

"Oh, what's up mum?"  
"Come to St. Mungo's straight away. Ron's wife," she could never bring herself to say her name, "is having the baby."

"Oh, well, good luck to her then. Though I suppose it's Ron who'll be needing the luck."

"George, it's tradition. All the family needs to be there, just like we were for Victoire and my other grandchildren."

"Fine, I'll be there in two ticks just let me pop downstairs and close up. I hope you know this is going to cost me money."

"Fine, fine, just hurry up." And without even a word to Hermione she was gone. She popped back a moment later. "Hermione, you too dear, it's not a family event without you."

"But surely Ron—"

"Now dear, no time to argue, I would like you to be there."

She wasn't happy about it, she had looked forward to reading some of Severus' letters, but she would do it for Molly. Heaving herself from the sofa she gathered her bag, making sure she brought a book and flooed herself to St. Mungo's. This was not turning into the relaxing day she'd hoped it would.

The waiting room in the St. Mungo's maternity ward was filled to capacity. There were the myriad of Weasleys, and those associated with them, as well as other people waiting for news of their own family members. Hermione sighed and eased her sizeable girth into a chair between George and Harry that Ginny had hastily vacated. Most of the family seemed completely disinterested in what was happening in the delivery room; while Molly nervously flitted around, worry about her coming grandchild but not nearly so much about the woman giving birth to it.

About an hour or so later the courtesy witch came in. Hermione only noticed because George suddenly sat up straighter and began coughing. Hermione laughed and thumped him on the back. "Doin' okay there?"

"It's, it's Angelina."

Harry and Hermione both looked up. "So it is."

"Thought I recognized the name Weasley." Angelina looked around the room at all the redheads. Harry and Ginny hurried to greet their former quidditch teammate. Hermione who hated standing if she didn't need to just waved. George stood back and blushed, rubbing his neck.

"George, if you don't go and talk to her she's gonna believe the Prophet and think we're a couple."

"Oi Georgie, don't I even get a hello?"

"Of course, right, just waiting for those two to stop hogging you." Ginny punched him on the arm. He gave Angelina a quick hug. "Hello."

"Well, I was going to ask if I could get you some tea, but I didn't reckon on providing for an army."

"George will help," Hermione volunteered.

"I will? Oh, right, yeah, course I will." He followed her into the hall and toward the nurse's station. Even though they had dated at Hogwarts, and even snogged a few times, they had lost touch after the war. Well, really it was George, he didn't really kept in touch with anyone for the first couple of years. Even now, aside from his family, there were very few people he associated with from Hogwarts.

"So I always thought that when Ron was here that it'd be Hermione in the delivery room."

"They broke it off nearly three years ago. He cheated on her."

"With this one?"

"No." He didn't like to talk about it, his brother's actions still made him angry.

"Well, he's lucky she didn't hex his balls off isn't he."

"Incredibly."

"So now she's here with you?"

"Yeah, no, wait, what?"

"Angelina laughed. "Hermione, you and her?"

"Oh no, we're just mates, roommates actually."

"So the baby?"

"It's not mine. It's um, listen you promise not to tell anyone?" He waited for her to nod, "it's Severus Snape's." She stared at him wide-eyed for a moment but didn't say anything.

They each levitated a tray with the tea back toward the waiting room and the sea of red hair it contained. She couldn't stay to chat, but assured him she'd be back in a few hours. She was and this time George didn't need anyone to volunteer him. When he returned the second time he kept his face down and was bright red.

Hermione snickered. "You asked her out then?"

"No," he lifted his head to reveal the biggest smile anyone had seen on him in years, "she asked me."

_I'm quite happy with this chapter although I'm not much for the beginning. I don't think I'm very good at writing about the passage of time, but we hardly need a day by day account of what Hermione did between now and the last time she saw Severus. So, just accept that time passed and there was lots of talking and probably even more snogging._


	47. The AntiWeasley

**Characters: JK Story: Me We get to find out how much fun karma can be when the baby's born. (don't worry i didn't hurt it) And Hermione returns to the flat to tell Fred's painting all about the exciting events of the day.**

"I suppose I'll have to look for a new flat now."

"Come on Hermione, it's just drinks."

"Relax George, I was just joking."

"Yeah, never mind the fact that now it's summer and you'll be moving back to Hogwarts for the new year won't you."

Harry's statement took her by surprise, she hadn't been thinking about the upcoming school year. "Don't know really, hadn't had a chance to work that out yet."

"Well, I'm not teaching that class for a full year."

"Don't worry about it Harry. If I decide not to go back I'll take care of filling the position more permanently."

They all chatted for a few hours more until a different nurse came in to tell them the baby had arrived. They all moved down the hall in a teeming mass before jostling their way through the door and into the recovery room. Ron was sitting in a chair, an ice pack on his head, no doubt he'd hit it by fainting during the delivery; he never was one for blood. Every Weasley began asking questions all at once while Hermione tried to blend into the background, but they were all effectively silenced by the arrival of the tiny blue bundle.

The collective gasp of shock was probably heard throughout the hospital. The nurse gave the baby to its mother, "Never thought I'd see the day a Weasley was born without red hair. And so dark too." Realizing her words at the moment might have been better kept to herself she quickly left the room.

Hermione actually felt a little sorry for the woman laying there, surrounded now by a very large, very suspicious looking group of Weasleys. She looked at the baby, very cute, but it couldn't look less like a Weasley with its dark hair and tan skin. All she could think was "damn karma's a bitch". She felt Harry at her side.

"Come on; let's get out of here before the screaming starts." She followed Harry from the room. The last thing they heard was Ron demanding that a paternity spell be performed. It must've confirmed everyone's suspicions because even the silencing charm on the door couldn't hold back the outraged shouts. Nurses came running and Hermione and Harry took off the other way. This was something they didn't want to get caught up in.

They could've waited of course but they knew this would take forever. Instead Harry kissed her on the cheek and then with a wave he apparated away. Hermione flooed back to her flat above the shop, she knew Fred would want to hear about this. Smiling she went into George's office.

"So what sort of baby did my git of a brother produce? How many heads does it have?"

"Well, it doesn't look much like a Weasley. In fact, it's the least Weasleyish Weasley I've ever seen and that's including Bill and Fleur's. It's so un-Weasleyish I think it's a Weasley in name only."

"Oh ho, so my little brother's had a taste of his own medicine? That's just too great."

"I do feel a bit sorry for her though."

"And why pray tell is that?"

"Well, we left her in a room full of Weasleys who just found out that she'd cheated and lied to Ron to get him to marry her."

"Glad my mother's still a force to be reckoned with. What did Ron do?"

"We left right after he asked for a paternity spell."

"Pity."

"But I do have another bit of news that might interest you."

"More interesting than my brother giving his name to a bastard child?"

"Infinitely."

"Well, unlike by dear twin, I'm all ears."

"George met someone at the hospital." She could see that had gotten his attention. She knew that even as a painting he worried about his brother. "She works at the hospital and you both knew her at Hogwarts." She could tell he was trying to figure it out and took pity on him. "It's Angelina. And she's asked for drinks. Tonight."

"Spectacular! Or should I say it's about time. Angelina huh? She'll be good for him, be able to put up with him. You know he was the most troublesome out of the both of us."

"Uh huh, and nargles don't live in mistletoe."

"It's true! Wait, what's a nargle?"

Hermione was saved from answering, "I think I hear someone at the door." She shook her head, laughing as she left the room. It was amazing how life-like and accurate paintings could be. Sometimes it made her miss the people in them even more, but then she just reminded herself that a talking picture of Fred was better than no Fred at all.

She was right, there was someone knocking on the door, only now it sounded more like pounding. She opened the door to reveal a very irate Severus Snape.


	48. Moving Out

**STOP!!! This is the second chapter posted today. Did you read Ch. 47, The Anti-Weasley? Story: Me Characters: JK Severus nearly ruins everything (again) but still can't admit the depth of his true feelings. Hermione decides to move back to Hogwarts and has a lovely conversation with Angelina.**

"Where have you been?" He pushed his way into the room.

"In the office talking to Fred."

"All day?"

"No, I only just got home. I was at the hospital for hours."

He turned to look at her sharply. "Is something wrong? Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't think you cared."

"Didn't care? Didn't care?!" He was shouting at her now. "Would I have made such an effort these past months if I didn't care? I've spent all my free time since Easter writing to you or seeing you. How could think I didn't care?"

"Oi! Keep your voices down; some paintings are trying to rest!"

"Not the time Fred!" Hermione had finally figured out why Severus was so angry and she needed to correct him before the situation got worse. "Severus, you misunderstand me. I know you care about me, about this baby. There's nothing wrong with us."

"Then why were you at the hospital?" He thought he might pull his own hair out if he didn't get an answer soon. He felt bad for being angry with her, but he'd been trying to get in touch with her all day and he was worried when he was unable to do so. Worry was not a feeling he was used to and he hoped it wouldn't have to feel it very often.

"Molly wanted me there because Ton's wife went into labor and apparently it's tradition for the whole family to drop whatever they're doing to spend the day waiting at the hospital."

"Oh." Well now he felt quite foolish.

"Come and sit down. She led him to the sofa. "Tea?"

"No thanks." He pulled her into his lap and nuzzled her neck. She was big enough now that his hands could just barely meet when he wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you so much. And when I couldn't find you I was so worried. I've never felt like that before. It scared me."

"But I'm fine Severus."

"I know that now." He began to kiss his way up her neck. "Hermione, move back to Hogwarts with me."

She stiffened slightly. "I haven't decided yet if I was going to teach next year or not."

"I don't care if you want to teach or not. I want you to come and live with me."

"But, but why?" For some reason his request confused her.

He stopped kissing her to look deep in her eyes. He saw the fear that lay there, the uncertainty. "Don't you know how much I care for you?"

"You never say, not really."

"Don't my actions speak for themselves?"

"Sometimes. I know you care for me a great deal, but I need to hear the words."

His mind was screaming at him to tell her how much he needed her, how much he loved her but he couldn't seem to form the words. Instead he held her more tightly, "I want us to be a family. You, me and this little one, all living together. I need you Hermione. I can't survive without you. I won't be able to get by with just the occasional visit during Hogsmeade weekends."

She thought about it for a minute. She already knew she couldn't stay with George, especially now that he had Angelina. All she wanted to do was teach and continue her own studies. Was she ready to move in with Severus? Was there much difference between them living together and being married? She didn't think so. She didn't want to live with him unless they were married. And two things needed to happen before they could get married, besides him asking her. He needed to tell her that he loved her, and she needed to be sure she could trust him again. "I'll move back to Hogwarts, but only to my own quarters."

He knew he must look disappointed, he was so unable to hide his emotions around her it was ridiculous. Still, at least she would be nearby. "That good enough for me, for now." He kissed her.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She loved him so much if only he loved her the same. Maybe he did, she hoped he did, but until he said it she refused to let her heart believe it.

Arms around each other, snogging each other senseless was how George and Angelina found them. "Oi, hands to yourself you two, you'll frighten Angelina."

Angelina giggled and Hermione could tell they'd both been enjoying copious amounts of alcohol while they caught up with each other. "Sorry George, I know how much it must pain you to see me flaunt my affair in front of you." Everyone except Severus laughed at her joke.

"Well you know people will have seen me with Angelina, they'll just think I've moved on from you and your cheating ways."

"Suppose it makes sense that I'm moving out then."

That sobered him up right quick. "Hermione you don't need to leave, we just had drinks."

"Oi, I'm right here."

"He didn't mean it like it sounded Angelina. George, it doesn't have anything to do with you. I'm ready is all." She turned to Severus, "I'm going to go pack, should only take me a minute."

"You're going tonight?" Severus felt just as surprised as George sounded.

"No time like the present."

"I'll just wait downstairs then." Severus left the room; he didn't much fancy being left in the room, alone, with two drunk and horny, young adults.

Hermione began packing her things. It wasn't difficult, she was very organized and she was quite excellent with her wand. She was nearly done when Angelina knocked on the door and poked her head in. "Time for a bit of a chat?"

"Course," Hermione magicked her clothes into her trunk, "What's up?"

"You don't need to leave because of me. I know he's not the father and that you're not a couple, but there's something htre."

"Friendship, affection, a certain kind of love."

"But not the right kind."

"No, although there was time when I thought that might be enough." She looked at the woman sitting on the bed. "He asked me to marry him once." She could see that piece of news shocked her, Hermione hadn't even told Ginny. "Sweet boy, it wasn't because he loved me. We just needed each other, we were both still hurting."

"You fixed him."

"I think we fixed each other." Looking at Angelina she felt like she could see George's future spread out before like a fantastic quilt. "Now he has you."

"I don't know about that."

"I do." She smiled at her, "tell George I'll round later to pick up anything I might've left behind." She shrunk her trunk and a few bags and put them into her pocket.

"I'm really glad I ran into you guys today."

"Me too Angelina, me too." In the living room she paused long enough to kiss George on the cheek and squeeze his hand. "Thanks for everything George."

Severus was waiting for her by the shop floo. "I don't believe Mr. Weasley will mind if we use some of his floo powder." He activated the floo then stepped in, pulling Hermione with him. "Hogwarts entrance hall!"

_Author's note: Let's just say for kicks and giggles that there's a floo in the entrance hall now that it's been rebuilt. Makes things easier._


	49. They Don't Know

**Story: Me Characters: JK A little filler, Hermione has decided it's time to inform her parents.**

They emerged, sooty and dizzy from the floo, a moment in the entrance hall. Without speaking they walked to Hermione's old quarters. He wanted to take her to his but he knew she was doing this for a reason, to make a point. He was happy to concede because he was just glad he'd be able to talk to her without having to send an owl.

At her door just when she was about to make an excuse to keep him from coming in he kissed her. "Good night Hermione."

Weak in the knees she entered her old rooms. She was too tired to unpack and would do it in the morning. Instead she took off most of her clothes and crawled under the blankets. Gently the baby kicked her, as if saying goodnight. She smiled, two more months and the baby would be here. She wondered what else would be different by then.

As the start of the school year drew nearer and Hermione grew bigger she began to feel nervous. Giving birth, raising a child, those weren't really things you could learn from a book. Suddenly she had an overwhelming desire to see her mother.

"I'm going to see my parents today."

"Good, they won't get many chances to see you once the school year starts." He sipped his tea, his eyes still trained on his paper.

"I haven't seen them since Ron and I split."

"Oh." He lowered the paper to look at her. "You mean they don't know?"

She shook her head. "Not about us, not about the baby."

"I'll go with you."

"What?" She had not expected an offer like that from him.

"I know you haven't had it easy with your parents. No doubt they'll want to meet the father of your child and know why you haven't married him."

"Not marrying you was my decision."

"But they're hardly going to believe that are they?"

"Severus, it's not that I don't appreciate the offer, I do, it's just that I really feel like I need to do this on my own. If it works out, I'll send word to you. Then you can come."

"Fine, fine, I give in. But promise me you'll be careful."

"Of course." She kissed him on the cheek and made sure she had her bag before flooing to the Leaky Cauldron.


	50. It's Not Gone Well

**Story: Me Characters: JK So I've decided to go for the super soap opera, way over-dramatic ending. It may still be a few chapters away but we'll have fun getting there. It's important to remember that Snape gets angry it's either because he's scared of whatever emotion he's actually feeling, or because he wants to hurt the other person before they can hurt him. Might be a little OOC but that's how I read him. Hermione's visit with her parents did not go well and now she's in trouble and attempting to get back to the wizarding world before the worst can happen. Oh and Severus over reacts again.**

Hermione huffed and kicked at a rock that lay on the sidewalk in front of her. She was fuming. She had known going into this that they wouldn't be happy, but she had hoped that they could bring themselves to be supportive at least. Severus was right they had wanted to know why she wasn't married. When she tried to explain they had been shocked and angry. Ignoring the twinge in her back she continued on, muttering to herself, not noticing that she had passed the bus stop and was now going the wrong way.

A minute later she felt the sharp pain in her side. Holding on to the iron rail on a fence she bent over and took a deep breath. She looked around her and cursed when she realized she'd gone way past the bus stop. Slowly she turned and began to walk the other way, reminding herself to remain calm. She hadn't gone five steps before another pain struck her. She began to walk faster; her only goal was getting to the Leaky Cauldron. If nothing else Tom would recognize her and be able to summon the necessary help.

The bus came just as she got to the stop. The ride to the high street wasn't long, but she was glad there was no one to bother her. She tried to count the seconds between the contractions, she knew that's what they were, her book had told her, but she didn't have a watch to go by. At her stop she neglected to pay in her hurry to reach her destination and ignored the driver as he shouted at her.

When the next blinding pain hit her she couldn't suppress a small cry. She could see the Leaky Cauldron a few shops away. She lurched forward but another contraction caused her to stumble and fall. She was surrounded by concerned shoppers and she heard someone calling for an ambulance. She tried to get up, to call for Severus or reach for her wand to send her patronus to him, but soon all she knew was blackness.

Severus Snape could not sleep. He was thinking about Hermione, it seemed to be all he could do since she left the day before to visit her parents. He knew she wasn't at Hogwarts, he'd sent a house elf to her room to check. He assumed that meant she had patched things up with her parents, no doubt she had decided to stay longer to catch them up on the last few years of her life. In a last attempt to get some sleep before the sun rose he resolved to write to her in the morning.

He sent the owl before breakfast and was prepared to wait all day for her reply. It occurred to him that he had no idea where her parents lived and that the owl could be flying to the south of France for all he knew. He spent the day attempting to work on his lesson plans but was really just distracting himself while he waited for the tapping of the owl at his window that would signal a reply.

By dinner no answer had come. He knew she must have received it because the owl did not return his letter to him. To him that meant that she was choosing not to answer it. Furious and determined to get some answers he flooed to Harry's house. If anyone knew where she was hiding it would be him.

"Severus, what a surprise."

"Where is she Potter?"

"Where's who?" Harry was confused by his obviously irate former Professor's question.

"Don't play dumb boy. Hermione, she hasn't been back to Hogwarts in two days and I know you know where she's hiding."

"Honestly professor, I've no idea where she is. You can use legilimency on me if you don't believe me."

Severus stared at the boy, almost certain he was telling the truth, but probed his mind anyway. It was true; Harry hadn't seen her since St. Mungo's. He sat on the sofa. "Sorry. She went to visit her parents, to tell them, about the baby, about us. That was two days ago now and I haven't talked to her since. My letter even went unanswered. I just know her parents convinced her that being involved with me was a mistake."

Ginny and Harry sat down on either side of him. "I'm sure that's not the case."

"Yeah, I mean, when has anyone ever convinced Hermione of anything that she didn't want to believe?"

"Hermione loves you, I know she does."

"Let's ask George, maybe she popped over there for a visit."

Severus sat quietly for a moment before standing. "You should tell her not to bother. It's quite obvious that the clever girl has figured out that I'm absolute shit." He felt himself breaking inside. He let his anger swell, covering any other emotion he might be feeling. "You tell her, if she ever has the courage to show her face again, that I want nothing to do with her. She can just keep away from me!"

"Severus," Harry tried to calm him down.

"And that goes for you too!" He slammed the door and apparated back to Hogwarts. There was a bottle of Ogden's best calling to him and he felt like getting well and truly pissed.


	51. A Game of Telephone

**Charachters: JK Story: Me Severus gets pissed, Harry finds Hermione.**

The next morning all Severus had to show for his efforts was a headache that wouldn't quit, an empty bottle of very expensive liquor, and a hollow ache deep in his chest that, he suspected, had nothing to do with his blood alcohol level. He couldn't do anything. He tried to work on his lesson plans but he couldn't concentrate. He tried to organize his potion stores, but his hands shook so much he dropped his jar of lacewing flies. He had said he wanted nothing to do with her, but that was the furthest thing from his mind. He wanted her, needed her, but what was getting in his way was the fact that he needed her to want him, to need him with just as much fervor as he did her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny and Harry had both been worried about Hermione, especially once Ginny reported that George had not seen her. It was quite unlike Hermione to disappear without telling anyone. "You don't suppose something happened to her?" Ginny stared at Harry wide-eyed with concern for her friend. Harry had gone to check St. Mungo's immediately, but she wasn't there. He made plans to go to her parent's house in the morning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry sat at the bar in the Leaky Cauldron rubbing his forehead. Hermione was in trouble, he knew it, he just didn't know where she was. She wasn't at St. Mungo's and her parents had been less than helpful, only telling him that, yes she had been there, she left after an hour or so, and no they hadn't seen her since. If he had thought it might help he would've hexed them.

The sad thing was, this was something he really needed her help with. She was the brains, the one who was good at reasoning things out. All his thinking was doing was giving him a headache. He tried focusing on what he knew: Hermione was in trouble, she wasn't at St. Mungo's. Finally it came to him, if something had happened to Hermione, in the muggle world; she wouldn't be taken to St. Mungo's. As fast as he could he ran out of the pub and to the nearest payphone. He'd call every hospital in London until he found her if he had to.

Unfortunately Harry hadn't reckoned on how many hospitals there were. He didn't carry nearly enough muggle change and it was getting too dark in the phone booth for him to read the numbers in the phonebook. He would have to renew his search in the morning. He ripped the page out of the phonebook and apparated home.

The next morning Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron so early he scared Tom and caused him to drop the glass he'd been cleaning. In the daylight the list looked even longer and he groaned as he thought about how long this was going to take. Still, anything for Hermione, he'd visit them all on foot if he had to.

"Tom," he looked at the barman, wiping the counter with a dirty rag, "don't suppose you have a telephone I could use?" He didn't think there was much use in asking, Tom probably didn't even know what one was, but it was worth a shot.

Tom looked surprised at the question. "Course I do. It's in the back innit? Case some one has to reach a muggle for some reason."

Harry was floored. "Could I use it? Of course I'll pay you."

"No need Mr. Potter, you come right this way and you can use it long as you like. Just mind the papers, those are all very important."

Harry looked at the stacks of paper. Some of them were so high it looked like they brushed the ceiling. There were so many stacks that Harry could barely see the phone on the desk. "Thanks Tom, and please call me Harry."

"Right you are Mr. Potter. I'll leave you to it then."

Harry waited for the door to shut then picked up the phone and began dialing. Every place he called he asked the same two questions and told the same story. He was getting frustrated, but finally he got the answer he was looking for.

"Yes sir, a woman matching that description was brought in a few days ago."

"Can I come see her?"

"I'm afraid only family can visit patients unless they've been otherwise cleared.""If it's her she's my sister." There was no way he was going to not go and check this out.

"In that case sir you may. Visiting hours are between two and eight."

"Thank you." He hung up and ran out the door, yelling thanks to Tom as he did so. He hailed a cab and was soon on his way to the hospital. Once there they made him wait an hour until he could visit her. A very kind nurse then came and took him back to the room. It was her. He wanted to shout and jump for joy but settled for letting out a sigh of relief instead.

"Is this your sister sir?"

"Yes, yes it is. This is Hermione Granger. What happened to her?" He didn't understand most of the words the nurse used. In the end all he knew for sure was that she had gone into labor early and afterward had remained unconscious. Now she had a fever and nothing they did seemed to help. "And what about the baby?" His heart clenched with fear, dreading the answer and what it could mean for his friend.

"He's fine, were keeping him in the nursery for now. I hope she wakes up soon, he doesn't even have a name yet." Harry saw her lips moving and leaned closer to try and catch the words. "She does that a lot but we can't make out what she's saying. It just sounds like a snake."

He agreed, but he knew what she was saying, she was calling for Severus. "Um, thanks for all your help. I'll be back shortly with some more family."

Harry left. He needed to bring Severus to the hospital if it was the last thing he did. He knew it wasn't going to be easy; Severus was probably still quite angry. With that in mind he would stop at George's to enlist his help. Feeling better than he had during the past two days Harry ducked into the bathroom at the hospital and apparated straight into the back room of George's shop.


	52. Where's My Baby?

**Story: Me Characters: JK Harry has found Hermione and now he's gone to get Snape. Hermione wakes up in his arms and wants to know the answer to one very important question.**

It was just before dinner and Harry and George stood outside the door to Severus' quarters, each of them too nervous to knock. "Go one Harry, this was your idea."

"Right, it's just, well what if he's in the middle of something? He's mad enough already."

"Come on Harry, you're the hero of the wizarding world. Grow a pair." George reached around him and knocked then quickly stepped behind Harry.

The door flew open almost immediately and they were left staring at an extrememly annoyed Snape. "Potter. Weasley. I suppose you're here to advocate on behalf of your disappearing chit of a friend."

"Professor, I know she means more to you than you're letting on, so you might as well drop the act." Harry didn't know where the courage to say that came from but he hoped it stayed with him. "I found her sir; she's in a muggle hospital in London."

If that news affected him, he didn't show it as he billowed down the hall toward dinner like an ominous storm cloud. George continued, "She's been unconscious almost since she arrived, so of course she couldn't send word to you. I'm sure otherwise she would've told you."

Harry grabbed Severus' arm to stop him. "She wants you though; she's been whispering your name this whole time." He steeled himself for what to say next. "She may be dying and I know you don't want that to happen without telling her how you feel. Not again." He gave Severus a moment to think about that. "Professor, she's my best friend and I'm going to do whatever I can to help her. Right now, she needs you, and I'll do whatever I must to bring you to her." He swallowed audibly and raised his wand. He could feel George do the same.

Severus arched an eyebrow; he really didn't think they had it in them. He found it ironic that this Potter was trying to get him together with the woman he loved when the last one had taken the woman he loved. And now Hermione may be dying. That thought struck more fear into his heart than any encounter with Voldemort had. Still, he had no intention of letting them in on his feelings. "So the reason for the Weasley becomes apparent. He's the 'muscle'. Lower your wands you fools. I'm sure Hermione wouldn't approve; nor would she want you two thrown in Azkaban for attacking me. I will come with you if only to put a stop to this melodramatic farce."

"Thank you Professor." Harry put his wand away, relieved he wasn't going to have to try and duel with him.

Severus turned back to his room, "I must first gather some potions that might be necessary."

They waited in the hall while he gathered the potions he would need, and he was grateful since he couldn't stop his hands from shaking. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid; he hadn't even considered the possibility of her being in a muggle hospital. When he emerged from his potions closet his mask of indifference was back in place. He wrapped his cloak around him and rejoined them in the hall.

"Well, this is where I leave you two." George winked at Harry and stepped into the floo. Before he shouted his destination he pointed to his ear and back to Severus in a silent warning.  
"How did you intend for us to get there? I assume that this muggle hospital doesn't have a connection to the floo network."

"Floo to the Leaky Cauldron then take a cab. Unless of course you'd prefer me to side-along you into the men's loo?" The look on his face was worth Harry's joke. "The Leaky Cauldron!"

Severus emerged from the fireplace a moment later, wiping soot from his robes. He followed Harry silently into the street and almost smiled at the perfection of the weather; it perfectly matched his mood, grey, and it was raining. Harry hailed a cab and got in and Severus followed after him.

The short cab ride passed in silence. Severus was too afraid to talk. He worried that as soon as he did, he wouldn't be able to stop the torrent of emotions he was holding back. Harry was content to let him sit silently. He knew that he was in for a great shock.

Harry led him through the white halls of the hospital and into Hermione's room. He went in immediately and took Hermione's hand. Severus halted in the doorway, his breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful, but it was a sad sort of beauty. She was pale and it pained him to see how much flatter her stomach was now. Briefly he wondered about the baby, but she was more important to him than anything else at that moment.

He came to her bedside and gently swept her hair back from her face. She had a fever, and that was something he could fix. He withdrew a potion from his robes and trickled it into her mouth. A moment later he was relieved to feel that she as cooler to the touch. Now to make her conscious again. "Leave us."

"I'll stay just the same Professor."

"Please Harry, leave us." His voice was soft and gentle, full of worry; Harry acquiesced and left the room. Severus sat down in the chair, pulling it as close as he could to her bed. He didn't know what her reaction to seeing him would be and he didn't want an audiences. "Please Hermione, please wake up. I need you too much for you to be gone. I love you." He pressed his forehead to her cold, tiny hand, letting his tears drip onto the hospital blanket. Sniffing, he wiped his eyes, and then he lifted his wand, "Ennervate."

His efforts were rewarded by the gentle flickering of her eyelids. Soon she was staring at him with her chocolate eyes and has breath seemed stolen away by their beauty. He realized that his heart and his life now rested firmly in her hands.

If he had any doubt of her feelings for him they were wiped away when she threw her arms around him with a halting cry of "Severus!"

He held her firmly to him, softly stroking her hair, ignoring the tears that now rand down his face. "I thought I'd lost you."

He could see the panic suddenly grip her. She clutched at his coat. "Severus, where's my baby?"

Now that he was certain she was safe he was able to turn his attention to the baby as well and was surprised to feel the same fear that had gripped him when he worried about Hermione rising in him again. He hadn't realized that he had wanted this child just as much even though he never said it. "Harry!"

Harry appeared in the doorway but seeing Hermione awake he was at her side before Severus could even begin to question him. "I'm so glad you're awake 'mione, you really had us scared."

"Harry, what happened to my baby?"


	53. On One Condition

**_This is the 2nd chapter posted today, make sure you've read the one before it, "Where's My Baby?"_**

**Characters: JK Story: Me They get to meet their son, they finally admit their feelings for each other and the baby gets a name.**

He could see the fear in her eyes, and heard the gentle trembling of her voice. However, he was surprised, and glad, to see that same fear mirrored in Severus' eyes. He was glad to be able to give them good news. "The baby is fine; it's just in the nursery." He reached for the call button. "Can I get a nurse in Miss Granger's room please?"

A moment later a nurse appeared. "Bless you, you're awake. Let me get the doctor."

"I want to see my baby." Her voice was quiet but firm.

"Let's just have you checked out before we bring the baby in."

Severus stood up to his full height. Harry didn't think he'd ever looked so intimidating, even when he was a student. "Madame, you will bring our child to us this instant, or I promise you will regret it."

Suitably frightened she left the room and returned a moment later, pushing a small plastic cot in front of her. Harry stayed just long enough to see the tiny blue bundle lifted from the cot and placed in Hermione's arms. Without saying anything that might disturb the moment he quietly slipped from the room.

Hermione stared in wonder at the tiny form in her arms. There was no mistaking this baby for anyone other than Severus'. He had his nose, although a much cuter, infant form, as well as his hair. Gently she traced his tiny nose with her finger. "He's beautiful."

"Just like his mother." Any other time he would've cringed at the sappiness of those words, but today he knew they were true. The tiny baby opened his eyes at the sound of his voice and gazed up at them. Severus knew his life would never be the same again. He took the little hand in his and smiled when the tiny fingers grasped is single finger strongly.

"Would you like to hold him?"

Severus was torn. Actually at that moment he wanted nothing more than to do just that, but looking at the baby, so fragile, so small he was afraid. "No, I think, I think you're doing just fine."

"Severus."

"I might drop him." He held his hands out and backed away.

"Sit down," she patted the bed next to her. He came to her warily and sat down. "Now hold your arms like this." He copied her motions and before he could protest she was putting the baby in his arms. "There." She looked very pleased with herself.

Severus held the baby gently, finding it remarkable that he had not started screaming the moment he touched him. Gently he began to rock him back and forth until the tiny eyes closed again. "Remarkable."

"It most certainly is." She watched the two of them together. "I'm afraid I have to interrupt your reverie with more questions.

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't."

"How long have I been here?"

"I haven't seen you for two days. Harry found you this morning."

"Harry, not you?"

"I did not think to look for you in muggle hospitals. Actually," he hung his head in shame, "I didn't think to look for you at all, besides asking Harry where you were. I foolishly assumed that your parents had convinced you that you were better off without me, a truth I had already tried to impart to you, and you had agreed. I know I'm not good enough for you, that I don't deserve you. When Harry said you might be, you might be, be dying, I knew that letting you go was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I can't live without you. I need you more than I need air to breath. Hermione…I…I love you."

She stared at him for moment. He said it, he actually said it. The three little words that meant so much, words that only confirmed what she already knew in her heart. Her own heart was so full of emotion she was unable to speak; instead she just smiled through the tears that ran down her cheeks.

He wanted to wrap his arms around her but the slumbering infant was quite good at preventing that. "I should've told you, every moment that I was with you, but I was foolish and proud and, and scared. I was so scared that any day I'd wake up and you'd be gone and this would've all been a beautiful dream."

"We have to name him still." Her mind was still processing everything he'd told her, so she skipped ahead to an easier subject.

"Whatever you think is appropriate." He wasn't listening to her; he was too distracted by the miracle in his arms. He rocked it gently trying not to notices that she hadn't returned his declaration of love.

Hermione smiled mischievously, "Severus Jr. it is then." When even that didn't get his attention she tried a different approach. "Or, perhaps Harry, I always thought I might name a child after him."

Severus' head shot up, "Under no circumstances will a child of mine be named after…" his voice trailed off when he saw the look of humor in her eyes. "As much as I have to thank Harry for, I don't want to name my first born son after him. Or myself for that matter."

"So we can name our next son after Harry then?" She laughed at the look on his face.

"Merlin's beard woman, we haven't even finished naming the first one and you're planning for the next?" He was more pleased than he could say about her desire to have more than one child with him.

"If I can't name him after Harry and I can't call him Severus, then perhaps you have something in mind. I really would like to name him after you in some fashion, maybe your middle name?"

"Tobias?" He looked at the sleeping child in his arms. "It fits him, perhaps Tobias Percival Granger?"

"You want to name him after Dumbledore?"

"I think that would be fitting."

"You did get one thing wrong though."

"And what's that?"

"His last name. His name should be Tobias Percival Snape."

"Ah, but we're not married my dear."

"But we could be." She couldn't believe she was being so daring.

"Are you saying you want to marry me?" He couldn't believe her.

"Only on one condition." She waited for him to arch an eyebrow at her. "You can never doubt how much I love you again." She bent forward and kissed him lightly.

"Never," he sealed his lips to her, reaching with one hand to bring her closer, ever mindful of the baby in his arms.

"Oi you two, try and wait 'til this one's out of nappies before you make another one!"

"Mr. Weasley, hasn't anyone ever told you it's impolite to enter a room before knocking."

"Course they have. Look Harry gave us the good news and while mom's furious that she wasn't told she asked me to remind you that your child has to be recorded within three days of birth in the wizarding world for it to be a citizen. That means of course that you'll have to get to St. Mungo's soon."

"What do you want to do now?"

Hermione smiled at him, "I guess we're going to St. Mungo's."


	54. The Horde Descends

**Characters: JK Story: Me Everyone arrives at St. Mungo's and I mean everyone. Severus and Hermione get some unexpected but not completely unwelcome news. How fast can you arrange a wedding?**

Getting to St. Mungo's was easier said than done. First they had to check out of the muggle hospital which wasn't very easy considering she'd just woken up. Then there was the method of transport; the baby wasn't suppose to floo or apparate, which really only left the muggle way. Harry, Hermione and Severus climbed into the cab and gave the address where the visitor's entrance to St. Mungo's was and George said he'd meet them. Fifteen minutes later they were all standing in front of the window, staring at the ugly mannequin.

"Guess I'll go first," George stepped through the glass. Hermione followed with Tobias in her arms and Severus and Harry came afterward. Hermione tried not to notice the looks and whispers that were directed their way. She supposed the truth about the baby's paternity would be out now. They were quickly shown to a room where Hermione was made to get in a bed, despite her protests.

After the doctor finished his diagnostic tests on both mother and baby and declared them each perfectly healthy, not to anyone's surprise, they were forced to fill our numerous forms. Their only respite came when Mrs. Weasley barged in with the rest of the Weasley's, minus Ron, in tow. Congratulations and hugs were passed around and everyone cooed over Tobias' sleeping figure.

"I have to say Hermione, I'm quite relieved he doesn't look like George." Angelina smiled at her, her arm wrapped tightly around George.

"And with that nose it's quite obvious he isn't Harry's son," Ginny quipped.

"He's a Snape through and through, don't you worry."

"Actually miss," everyone turned to look at the unassuming medi-witch that had entered and woven her way through the crowded room to get to Hermione's bed, "that's not quite true. The law clearly states that the couple must be married, for the child to carry the father's name, at the time of registration. That leaves," she consulted her watch, "six hours."

The room was silent. "Well then I guess we'll just have to get married now."

"But Hermione—"

"No buts, this boy is a Snape and so am I."

Severus beamed with pride, "but wouldn't you rather wait until you could have the wedding of your dreams? I want you to be happy, to have everything you could ever desire."

"All I need is you and our family." She looked around at the people in the room.

"Your parents?"

"Don't care. They reacted just how you said they would. This is enough. I never dreamt of the perfect fairytale wedding like most girls, other things always seemed more important. Of course there were times when I didn't think I'd live to see my own wedding."

"I'm not going to argue with you, ever again," he kissed her forehead, "if you're sure this is what you want."

"It is."

"Then I need to make some arrangements." He strode purposefully from the room but returned moments later. "I almost forgot," he bent down and kissed her gently on the lips, "I love you." That said he left the room again leaving a thoroughly stunned Weasley clan behind.

Hermione reclined quietly on the bed for once content to be. She should've known that the calm wouldn't last. "Well don't just stand there; we've a wedding to plan!" Mrs. Weasley began ushering the men from the room. "Go on, get out, women only." When the last man was gone she turned her attention to Hermione. "I imagine you want a shower. Through there and we'll do something about a dress."

"Mrs. Weasley, this really isn't necessary."

"Nonsense, you want to look the part of the bride don't you?" Now hurry, we haven't got much time."

Hermione gave in, knowing it would be useless to protest. The shower did feel nice and she would've stayed in longer if Mrs. Weasley hadn't ordered her out. Once wrapped in the white robe handed to her she was pulled to the mirror by Angelina, Fleur and Penelope. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were standing in the corner arguing and throwing spells at what Hermione figured must be her dress.

An hour later her hair and makeup were done and Ginny had just put the final touches on her dress, before helping her to slip it over her head. When she was done, Hermione couldn't help but smile at her reflection. The dress was perfect, held up by slim, crystal encrusted straps; it fell in a column just covering what remained of her belly. The empire waist was accented with a band of crystals and an overlay of lace that was dotted here and there with crystal flowers. Now she really felt like a bride.

All the girls were oohing and aahing over the final product when there was a knock on the door followed by Harry's entrance. "Hermione, Severus asked…wow."

She blushed at his honest, yet unspoken compliment. "Thank you Harry."

"You look amazing." He'd never seen her like this before. Um, Snape asked me to give you this," he handed her a box. "He said it had belonged to his mother and her mother before that."

Hermione opened the box and couldn't contain the gasp that escaped her lips. "It's beautiful." Inside the box was a necklace of diamond s and emeralds, along with a matching set of earrings.

Ginny looked over her shoulder, "Oh my god Hermione! That necklace must be worth a million galleons!"

"Harry, Harry help me put it on." Her voice was quiet and it trembled softly. Suddenly everything was so real and she couldn't believe this was finally happening. Harry fastened the necklace around her neck then kissed her cheek. "Thank you Harry, for everything."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Wait! No I'm not!"

"What? What is it?" Mrs. Weasley was frantic.

"I don't have anything blue! Or borrowed!"

Everyone else looked at her like she was crazy except for Harry who understood the muggle tradition of something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. "Well, your dress is new, and the jewelry is old. Fleur, could Hermione borrow that comb thing in your hair?"

"Of course 'arry." Fleur took out her hair comb and tucked it into Hermione's curls. "C'est magnifique!"

"Which just leaves something blue. I know, let me get your flowers." He returned a moment later with a beaming Arthur Weasley, who was carrying a bouquet of blue and green hydrangeas. "Ta da!"

"Brilliant Harry. Thank you Mr. Weasley. Um, now that you're here, I don't suppose I could ask you for a favor Mr. Weasley?"

"Anything Hermione, it's your day after all." He looked like he was trying to hold back tears.

"Could you walk me down the aisle?"

At that he really did start crying and so did Mrs. Weasley. "Of course Hermione," he hugged her tightly, "you know you're as much of a daughter to me as my Ginny and I am so proud of you."

Hermione felt her eyes well up at those words. That had been exactly what she had hoped to hear from her own parents, but they had wanted nothing to do with her. "Oh no, this will never do; now I'm crying." Hermione sniffed and dabbed at her eyes. "I'm just so happy." It sounded cliché, but it was true. She was so happy she was fit to burst and her tears merely acted as a pressure release valve.

"Oi, come on Hermione! Severus has got the Minister waiting out here and… blimey you look good." Angelina smacked George on the back of the head and Hermione laughed. "I mean, um, Kingsley's waiting for you and Severus is beginning to think you've changed your mind."

"Come on everyone. No wait, stop right there. We can't go to a wedding dressed like this." Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at everyone in the room in turn, transfiguring their clothes into dress robes. "There, that's better. Now, everyone out!"

Hermione grabbed George and Angelina and looked at Harry and Ginny, "Actually, could you four hang back a second? Mr. Weasley if you just wait outside."

"Of course," everyone else followed him from the room.

"I want to ask you guys a really big favor. I haven't asked Severus yet, so I suppose it's unofficial but I'd really like you to be Toby's godparents."

"Hermione! Of course I would, I'd be honored to."

"Course we would, someone's gotta teach him how to sneak 'round Hogwarts."

"Hermione, George and I have only been dating for a few months."

"You can't fool me; I know you guys were meant to be together."

"Well, if you're sure you're sure."

"Of course I am. Which brings me to another favor. Ginny I was hoping you would stand up with me. And Harry, if he hasn't asked someone else, could you be Severus' best man?" Ginny squealed.

"Um, okay, but only if it's okay with him."

"Thank you. That only leaves Toby to be looked after and I think George and Angelina can handle that." She picked up Toby and handed him to George.

George was surprisingly at ease. Of course with two younger siblings and more than a few nieces and nephews he'd had a lot of practice. Smiling at Angelina he led her out of the room making faces at the baby the entire time.

"Alright, I guess I'm ready then." Harry and Ginny left the room and Hermione joined Mr. Weasley. "I just want to thank you Mr. Weasley, for being there all these years, even after I called things off with Ron."

"You don't have to thank me Hermione, that's what families do. Now, let's get you married." He flicked his wand and the doors to the hospital chapel opened. For Hermione timed seemed to stand still. All she could see was Severus standing at the end of the aisle looking happier and more handsome than she had ever seen him.


	55. The Best Day Ever!

**Characters: JK Story: Me It's the wedding and christening, and I probably didn't go into nearly as much detail as you'd like. Neville has some inconvenient news. **

**_ This is the second chapter I've posted today. Make sure you go back and read Ch. 54 The Horde Descends._**

Severus stood at the front of the room nervously fiddling with his cufflinks. He was wondering what could be taking her so long, thinking that perhaps she had changed her mind, when Kingsley put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax Severus. No doubt Molly is making sure she's adequately attired."

"Of course, right, thank you Kingsley." Women, in his extremely limited experience always needed to look perfect. He wondered what Hermione could be doing since he already thought she was perfect. He was slightly relieved when Mrs. Weasley entered and took her seat.

A few minutes later Harry came in and walked directly to him. "Professor, Hermione wanted me to ask you, that, um, that is, if you hadn't decided on someone else already, if you'd like for me to be your best man." He blushed red.

Severus had actually forgotten that little aspect. He looked at the man next to him, so like his mother and father, but for the first time he didn't see the man who had tormented him during his school years. Instead he saw the man who had helped and befriended him, putting aside his past cruel and indifferent treatment of him to help him keep his true love. Suddenly he felt all choked up. "Harry, I don't, that is to say, I forgot," he took a deep breath, "I would like that very much."

Harry released the breath he'd been holding and took his place next to Severus. "Severus, I'm really happy you and Hermione found each other. And I think…I think my mother would be really proud of you."

"Thank you Harry." Severus turned to focus on the door. He knew that if he said anything else he was likely to end up in tears and that was not how he wanted to remember this day. George and Angelina came down the aisle carrying Tobias and Severus smiled when George winked at him. Ginny appeared a moment later and the music started. The doors opened and there was Hermione on Arthur Weasley's arm.

Harry smiled when he saw the look on Severus' face. He knew just how he felt because he had felt the same way when he'd seen Ginny for the fist time at their wedding. He gave Hermione a thumbs up but was certain she didn't see him; she only had eyes for Severus.

Hermione was amazed. It had only been two hours since they'd agreed to get married but the room had been decorated and their friends and colleages had been invited. She could see Neville and Luna, Dean Thomas, Seamus, Draco and his wife, not to mention Hagrid, who was blowing his nose on a big red hankie, and Minerva, who was dabbing at her eyes with a much smaller lace handkerchief. She couldn't believe Severus had done all of this for her.

He was waiting for her, utterly shocked at how amazing she looked. He was nearly blinded by her goddess like beauty. Soon she was standing next to him, her tiny hand held by his, her bright eyes shining up at him so expressively. He completely missed Kingsley's opening remarks and would've missed his vows had Harry not poked him sharply.

And suddenly it was over. He was being pressed toward Hermione, urged to "go on and kiss her already" and when their lips finally met it was in the sweetest most tender of caresses. Only then did he realize that he'd been crying and so had she. He gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs, "No tears Mrs. Snape, not today."

She smiled at him, returning his gesture, "Don't worry Mr. Snape, they're tears of joy."

"By the power vested in me as Minister of Magic, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape!" The room erupted in cheers and the happy couple blushed and kissed once more. "Now I understand I've been asked to perform one more function, a christening. Will the godparents please come forward."

Severus raised a questioning eyebrow at Hermione but she merely whispered in his ear, "I hope you don't mind, I asked Harry and Ginny as well as George and Angelina."

"I don't mind in the least dearest."

Hermione nodded to all of them and George and Angelina joined them at the front of the room. Kingsley withdrew his wand and began to wave it over the baby. "It is a special thing to be a godparent. Are you prepared to accept this responsibility?"

"I am," all four chorused. An orb of light grew, encircling the four godparents and the baby. When it finally dissipated George handed Tobias back to Hermione.

Kingsley turned to them, "What is the child's name?"

"Tobias Percival Snape." There was another pulse of light.

"Do you promise to raise this child as a force for good in the magickal world?"

"We do," another pulse of light.

"Will you love and protect him, nurturing his gifts and talents?"

"We do," another pulse of light.  
"And finally, will you accept the wisdom and kindness of others in the raising of this child?"

"We will." There was another pulse of light, this one brighter than the rest.

"Then I present to the wizarding world and all assembled, Tobias Percival Snape."

There was more cheering and clapping. Kingsley shook both their hands then turned to talk to Arthur. Now that the formalities had been taken care of the assembled guests were free to get up and mingle, many of them making their way to the happy family.

Neville was the first to reach them. "Congratulations Hermione, Professor. I can't tell you how shocked I was to see his face in my fireplace; thought I was having a nightmare."

"Forgive me Neville it was not my intention to frighten you."

Hermione had to laugh at Neville's expression. She didn't think he could be more shocked; not only had the Professor he'd feared the most personally invited him to his wedding, but he then proceeded to call him by his first name, and apologize for frightening him. "Thank you for coming Neville; it's been a while since we've seen each other."

"Yeah, well, um, congratulations again," he walked away in a daze.

"Did you really floo all these people to invite them?"

"Of course I did. You said you didn't need anyone but family, but I wanted to give you the wedding of your dreams."

"And I'm sure terrifying your former students had nothing to do with it."

He smirked, the witch knew him too well, "of course not." Toby was beginning to fuss and Hermione couldn't help but stifle a yawn. "It would appear that perhaps it's time we head home."

"That sounds wonderful. Just let me change out of this dress." They snuck out and returned to Hermione's room. "I um, I have to feed Toby. Severus could you undo my dress for me?"

"With pleasure." Carefully he drew down the zipper. Once she was free from the top he began to kiss her neck. "Did I tell you how lovely you looked today?"

"Not yet." She melted into his touch and sighed.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." He continued to ease her dress down.

Hermione could feel herself getting turned on, but it was accompanied by a painful twinge between her legs. "Severus, wait, as much as I'd like to, I'm not ready, it's too soon."

"Of course," he stepped back immediately and tried to reign in his thoughts. He hadn't meant to let himself get carried away, but he couldn't help himself, surrounded as he was by her. He couldn't expect her to be ready for anything since it had only been four days since she delivered their son.

Hermione stepped out of her dress and changed into her clothes, which must've been washed by the house elves, before sitting in the chair and bringing Tobias to her breast. She had only done this once before but thought she was getting the hang of it. At least Tobias was eager and seemed to be getting enough of what he wanted. Not much later he was finished and burped. That out of the way he immediately began to fall asleep.

Hermione finished dressing then magicked her dress into a box. Making sure she wasn't forgetting anything she picked up her slumbering son. Her and Severus were just about to leave when Harry, George, Angelina, and Neville came bursting into the room.

"What on earth! Harry what are you doing?"

"Tell them what you saw Neville." Harry was breathing deeply like he'd just run a flight of stairs.

"Well, I was going to leave but when I got to the lobby there was a crush of photographers and reporters. News sure travels fast."

"What did you tell them?"

"Nothing. I said 'no comment' and came back here."

"I had a feeling this might happen." Everyone looked at Hermione. "What? After all the stuff that was already said in the Prophet? Then George shows up with me, Harry, Severus and a baby, and the Minister of Magic makes an appearance, word was bound to get out."

"So what do we do now?"

"Have some fun." Severus smiled at the very Slytherin glint in her eye. "They'll have questions for all of us. The goal is to answer with the truth, but not actually give anything away."

"Awesome. See I told you this would be the best prank ever." George left the room, dragging a nervous Angelina with him. Harry followed and met Ginny in the hall.

Hermione turned to Severus, "Ready for this?"

"Lead on dearest, lead on."


	56. Press Conference Part I: George

**Story: Me Characters: JK I know it's really short, but all my inspiration for the press conference has left me. I just wanted to give you this little bit to tide you over til Monday. George confronts the press.**

The rest of the wedding guests muscled their way past the reporters with "no comment" being their only response. No one was willing to risk the wrath of Harry Potter, or worse, Professor Snape by talking to the press. So it was no wonder that the waiting press was stirred into a frenzy when George appeared.

He held up his hand with all the cocky arrogance he'd possessed as a teenager. When everyone was silent he pointed to one reporter. "Mr. Weasley, is it true that Miss Granger has delivered her child?"

"Yes, they're both fine."

"Is it true that you're not the father and for that reason you've left her?"

"Yes and no. In fact I'm going to take this opportunity to announce my engagement. Thank you." Without another word he grabbed Angelina's hand and pulled her through the crowd, out the door and into the street where he promptly disapparated them to his shop.

"George! Let me go!" Angelina pushed him away.

"Come on Angelina, you know you can't stay mad at me."

"And just who do you think you're marrying?" She turned back to him, her arms still thrown up in question and stopped in shock at what she saw.

George had knelt down on one knee with a ring box in his outstretched hands. "You, if you'll have me."

"I, George, what, we haven't, two months, crazy—"

"Um Angelina? Are you planning on producing a whole sentence anytime soon?" He knew it was soon, but he knew, just like Hermione did, that they were meant for each other.

"You crazy, red-headed fool," she got on her knees in front of him so they were eye to eye.

"Look I know it's soon, maybe it's too soon, but I know this is how things are supposed to be."

"Is this because Hermione got married?"

"Angelina I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. When they got married today, all I could think about was how much I wanted to do that with you."

"Don't do it Angelina! You know it's me you've always fancied!"

"Shut it Fred!"

Angelina was laughing now. "Alright George, I'll marry you."

"Really?" He was surprised.

"Yes really; unless you've already changed your mind." She kissed him.

"We're getting married. Did you hear that brother, she said yes! To me! Ha!" He laughed as he heard quiet curses coming from the other room. "Oh no, we're getting married." He sounded suddenly less jubilant.

"What?" She was admiring the ring on her finger as it sparkled in the firelight.

"My mom, she'll kill us if we elope like that git Ron. I'm afraid that by agreeing to marry me you've just subjected yourself to the curse of Molly Weasley.


	57. Press Conference Part II: The others

**Characters: JK Story: Me The press conference continues. Rita bites off more than she can chew and Hermione reveals a secret. Once again I feel this chapter does not live up to my expectations, it was not how I originally imagined the press conference going, but here it is. **

Harry was the next person to reach the crush of reporters. He wasn't as cocky as George, and merely stood silently until the crowd quieted. Rita Skeeter was the first to speak.

"Harry I see you're alone. Is that because Mrs. Potter has left you due to your producing an illegitimate child with your friend Hermione Granger?"

"No," he felt his fists clench, "She's gone home with the children, it's been a busy day for everyone."

"But can you confirm that Miss Granger did give birth to your child?"

"No."

Rita was very clearly frustrated by his refusal to elaborate. "Can you confirm that her child was born?"

"Yes. He's happy and healthy and we're all very proud."

"So it's a boy then?"

"No further comments." Harry left the same way George did.

Hermione and Severus waited at the top of the stairs. Nervously she clutched Toby to her chest and Severus could tell she wasn't sure if this was a good idea anymore. "I could obliviate them all; we don't have to be a part of that circus."

"No, it's okay, I'm ready." With head held high she descended the stairs. As ready as she was, she was not prepared for the onslaught of questions and flashing of cameras that greeted her. She tried to push her way through the crowd but found herself well and truly stuck in the middle. Suddenly she found herself completely unable to speak, not even to answer some of the more ludicrous questions being thrown at her.

"Hermione! Hermione! Is it true you've agreed to marry George Weasley despite having another man's child?"

"Miss Granger your son has black hair; he is very obviously not a Weasley. How can you be content to break up the marriage of your supposed best friends?"

"What does Severus Snape have to do with the child of Harry Potter and you?"

"Is he working with you to produce the next dark lord?"

"Was your child born in a muggle hospital in order to hide it from the father?"

They closed in around her, trying to get a glimpse of the child in her arms. She was begging for them to let her through but they wouldn't listen. She was beginning to think it was hopeless when she heard Severus behind her.

"Will you kindly get away from my wife!" His voice rose above the mob and they all went quiet, as if a silencing spell had been put on them. Severus strode purposefully through the crowd, ignoring the people that bumped off him, while others made room for him. He had just reached Hermione's side when Rita Skeeter stepped in front of them.

"Are we to understand that Miss Granger is now, in fact, Mrs. Snape?

"That is usually what the term wife means," he sneered at the woman.

"Are we to understand then that you chose to marry her despite her bastard son?"

Severus drew his wand and Rita could not help but look frightened. Hermione put a hand on his arm. "Ms. Skeeter, do have a care with how you refer to our son, I'd hate for anything…unpleasant to happen." The dangerous tone in his voice made the people around him shiver. That was no idle threat.

Rita gulped, but her fear didn't stop her from shouting one last question at their retreating backs. "Are you sure it's a good idea to raise a child of the Golden Trio with an accused Death Eater?"

Hermione's actions were so quick nobody knew what was about to happen. Despite that, someone managed to get a picture just as Hermione's hand connected with Rita's face. "You vile, wretched woman! You leave my husband alone. Severus Snape is a brave and noble man, who's sacrificed more than you could ever imagine in keeping this world safe! I suggest you leave our family alone. I'd hate for the Ministry to find out about your little secret. You know, the one about you being an un-registered animagus." There was a collective gasp from the assembled press and the cameras turned on Rita. Hermione waved as she walked away, "toodles Rita."

Severus could barely contain the smirk that crossed his face. He was so proud of her. He ushered her out the door and into the night. He wanted to get them home as soon as possible. "Do you think we could apparate to Hogwarts?"

"You aren't supposed to apparate a newborn."

"If I side-along both of you, we'll be fine. He could see the look of fear that crossed her face. "I promise I won't let anything happen to him."

She held the baby closer to her. "I trust you Severus."

He pulled her even closer and focused as hard as he could on his destination. All three of them disappeared with a pop. A moment later they reappeared at the Hogwarts' gate. Immediately he stepped back to look at Toby, who was, remarkably, still asleep. "Is he alright?"

Hermione looked down at the sleeping bundle then back up at her husband, "Perfect."


	58. The First Family of Hogwarts

**Hey, so I'm on vacation next week with no computer access my goal is to work super fast and finish this up this week, but that might not happen. Here's a sort of People Magazine exclusive on Severus and Hermione HP world style, just to get the press off their back. STory: Me Characters: JK**

A few weeks passed and while the truth had come out about their marriage and their son people still wanted to know about them. The distraction of Rita Skeeter had only lasted the week it took the Ministry to convict her and sentence her to five years in Azkaban. However, what worried Hermione more was the fact that school would be starting in a matter of days and she knew that the students' curiosity and propensity for gossip would get them in trouble.

"Severus, I think we should do a story for the press."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "I thought you wanted to keep them out of our lives?"

"The students are going to want to know and I'd rather they knew the truth than whatever Skeeter's peddling these days."

"They will always believe what is more interesting."

"All I want is for Luna to come over, take a few pictures, and print a well-written, truthful article in the Quibbler."

"The Quibbler?"

"Severus please? I trust her."

"Alright, if it will make you happy." He chuckled as she smiled and went to floo Luna. He wondered if the years had made him soft or if it was fatherhood. He didn't care, his only goal in life now was to make sure that Hermione and Toby were always happy and content.

Luna arrived the following day just after breakfast. Severus was happy that she didn't joke or giggle, and that she showed him polite respect. She didn't pepper him with questions and she didn't take any pictures until after lunch. Even then she was able to refrain from being intrusive with her questions as well as her camera. She joined them for dinner, held Toby one more time, then flooed home promising a copy of the article before it went to print.

Hermione sat down next to Severus on the sofa. He was reading the latest editions of Potions Quarterly, but she knew he was paying attention to her. "See, I toold you that wouldn't be so bad."

"Quite right. Despite how…dreamy she is, Ms. Lovegood appears to be quite intelligent. How is my son?"

"Our son," she emphasized the pronoun, "is wonderful, just like his father." She rested her head on his shoulder for a moment. "Alright, hold him for a minute while I get ready for bed." She passed the gurgling infant to Severus and headed toward their bedroom. She gave him one last look before she shut the door. Now one could've guessed that Severus Snape would take to fatherhood like he had. Holding the boy up he began to read aloud, from the latest issue of Potions Quarterly.

The next day an owl arrived with a copy of Luna's article and a short thank you note. Severus had to laugh when he unrolled it. Right in the middle of the article was the picture of Hermione slapping Rita. Of course when he saw the whole page, it was the picture at the top that made him smile. It was of all three of them. Hermione was holding Toby and Severus was next to her, one arm around her, his head resting on hers, while Toby reached up from his blanket to grasp his finger. If he hadn't been there Severus wouldn't have believed it was him. After admiring the picture for another minute he turned his attention to the article.

"**Inside Hogwarts First Family"**

**The wizarding world has been abuzz for the past week, ever since the arrival of one of its newest members. Tobias Percival Snape was born at the end of August. As the child of a member of the so-called "Golden Trio", he was garnering more than his fair share of attention before he was even born. Questions of his paternity arose almost immediately, although never in this publication. The Quibbler is proud to bring you the exclusive interview the new first family of Hogwarts. **

**TQ: When I walked in I was surprised. I was expecting to see a battle between crimson and green, instead you've managed to avoid the house colors.**

S: I merely left the rooms as Hogwarts saw fit to furnish them.

H: I spent enough time during my school years here surrounded by red and gold, it's nice to let taste rule instead of house loyalty.

**Let's get the big question out of the way. Is Severus Snape Tobias' father?**

S: Yes.

H: Of course he is. Anyone can tell just by looking at him.

**However, there was a time, during the pregnancy, when you lived with George Weasley?**

H: Shortly after I discovered my pregnancy. I was scared, I'm ashamed to admit it, but previous experiences had me believing no one wanted a family with me.

S: I hadn't reacted in the best way, but it was a shock, only two months into our relationship. Still I got her back, it wasn't very easy, but I did it. I have Harry and George to thank for that.

H: George and I are great friends; we became close after the war. He thought it was hilarious that we were confusing the world by living together.

**And you are in fact married to Severus now?**

S: Yes.

H: We got married shortly after Toby's birth.

S: If I recall Ms. Lovegood, you were there.

**Of course, but our guests weren't. Was it very difficult to get the Minister of Magic to marry you? Not even Harry Potter was accorded that honor.**

H: You'd have to ask Severus, he arranged it all.

**Professor?**

S: Not really. He's a friend and he had a free afternoon. I'm sure if Potter, I mean Harry, had asked, Kingsley would've been happy to perform the ceremony for him.

**That's quite romantic, planning the wedding on your own, and so quickly too.**

S: She's worth it.

**Any reason for such haste?**

H: Toby was born in a muggle hospital; I went into labor after visiting my parents. We needed to register him, but since I was unconscious for the nearly three days after his birth, we nearly ran out of time. I was adamant that he be put down as a Snape, but under wizarding law—

**You must be married for the child to carry the patronym.**

H: Exactly.

S: It didn't matter to me.

H: But it mattered to me. Everything that's happened in our relationship has happened fast, it only makes sense that we'd plan a wedding in two hours.

**And where did his name come from?**

H: Tobias is Severus' middle name, and Percival was Dumbledore's middle name.

S: One of several middle names. Seemed fitting, the old coot hand such a hand in our destinies.

**Professor, what's it like becoming a father and a husband in such a short time frame?**

S: Good.

H: Severus.

S: **[He shifts uncomfortably in his chair.] **Amazing, wonderful. My time with Hermione has been the best of my life and it was something I never thought I'd feel. Now that Toby's here I can't imagine my life without either of them. There I said it. Happy now?

**[He crosses his arms across his chest and does his best to look cross. Here is the intimidating Potions Professor we've come to know. And yet he's not the same. Hermione puts her hand on him and whispers in his ear. I don't know what she's said but his stern countenance softens and he lovingly kisses her temple before turning his gaze back to me and gesturing for me to continue.] Any plans for enlarging your family?**

S: No.

H: Not immediately.

S: I'm not averse to the idea of more children, we were both only children, but I would like to spend some time getting to know the family I already have.

H: I'm certainly in no rush to do this again.

**You're the first family to live in Hogwarts in a very long time, are you worried about raising a family at the school?**

S: No.

H: No reason to be, the other Professors are our family, there are limitless babysitters, and it'll be nice to not have to leave him for very long at a time.

**So you both plan on remaining on as teachers here?**

H: I'm not going to give it up just because I had a child. I love teaching.

S: It's been well established that my supposed hatred toward my students was due to my role during the war. I don't hate my students or teaching. I just refuse to tolerate stupidity.

H: I'd like to teach here for as long as I can. Hogwarts is my home.

**Would it interest you to hear the Ronald Weasley has petitioned for a divorce?**

S: No.

H: It was a bit inevitable, I was there, when that poor child was born, I know he's an extremely jealous individual. Still, karma's a bitch right?

**Do you think you could be friends again? You used to be nearly inseparable.**

H: I don't want to say never, I'm still friends with his family; Ginny and George are godparents, so our running into each other is inevitable. However, he did and said some very hurtful things that aren't easily forgotten.

**Are you happy?**

H: Blissfully.

**Professor?**

S: I'm trying to think of an answer that won't make me sound like an idiot.

**Perhaps one shouldn't break from the tradition of monosyllabic answers.**

S: Yes.

**So Griffyndor or Slytherin?**

S: In an effort to maintain some domestic harmony I refuse to answer the question.

H: They all have fine qualities.

**The diplomatic answer, you're both quite experienced when talking with the press. What about for Toby? Any guess as to which house he'll be in?**

S: I'm sure that with our combined intellect that he'll have to be in your house **[Ravenclaw] **Ms. Lovegood.

H: I don't care, but I imagine the rest of the family will be pushing for Griffyndor I'm sure; house loyalty and all that.

**The baby has started fussing again effectively ending the interview. Professor Snape has taken him into the other room. Hermione and I share a cup of tea and some conversation. It's clear to anyone that no matter how unexpected this whole situation was it hasn't lessened their joy in it. Eventually Severus emerges from the room announcing that the baby is asleep. He joins our conversation and I nearly laugh at loud at the thought that I'm currently enjoying a pleasant conversation with someone that used to frighten me more than Lord Voldemort. Deciding that the lateness of the hour was making me silly I said my goodbyes. The tableau I left behind was just as comfortable and loving as any painting you'd find in the school. I predict a long and happy life together for this first family of Hogwarts.**

"So, how is it?"

"It could be less sentimental, but it's good. I'm sure people will be quite disappointed that our room is not done up in black leather."

"The picture she got are wonderful." Hermione ran her finger over the one of the three of them.

"I'll get copies of them."

"Just the top one."

"No, I think the picture of you hitting that abominable Skeeter woman deserves an equal place on our mantel." He kissed her forehead. "You've no idea how hard it was for me not to laugh when I saw that."

"I'm not a violent person by nature. The only other person I've hit when my life wasn't in danger was Draco."

"Of course you don't seem to have a problem setting people on fire."

"That was, I was, well…it's not like it hurt you."

"Cheeky monkey," he kissed her. "Come on, to bed with you. Quibbler's out tomorrow and school starts the next day. We're going to need all our strength to deal with the incoming dunderheads."

"Severus!"

"I mean students." He followed her into the bedroom, making sure to shut the doors securely behind him.


	59. Single or Doublespaced?

**Characters: JK Story: Me I'm back, and hopefully very close to finishing this. My endings tend to get all wonky if I'm not careful, so fingers crossed. In this chapter they deal with the results of the Quibbler article and Hermione decides she needs to bring the spice back into their lives.**

Severus surveyed the students from his seat at the head table. He could tell that the Quibbler had and was making the rounds among the students. There were several girls looking at him, all dreamy-eyed, working on their first teacher crushes. Other students were whispering between themselves and looking, as well as gesturing, at him and the woman next to him. Not to mention there were more than a few boys looking at Hermione and carefully appraising her, most seemed to like what they saw, which both thrilled and infuriated Severus.

Hermione was less concerned than Severus. She knew they would talk, boys would admire and silly teen girls would crush on the surly potions master. They could do whatever they wanted in the Great Hall, but she had no problem with punishing them for their lack of attention in class. She smiled when Severus groaned and stood up to go hand out the schedules for the Slytherins. "Cheer up Severus. I predict you'll have multiple opportunities for detentions and point taking today."

"Mrs. Snape you know just the way to cheer me up. See you at lunch then?"

"At lunch," she smiled as he kissed her cheek lightly before rearranging his face into the familiar scowl and stalking toward the Slytherin table. She knew they were in for a great shock.

Luckily his first class this year was full of first years. He slammed the door and stalked to the front of the room, robes expertly billowing behind him. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." And so commenced the first potions lecture these students had ever been a part of.

The first years were easy despite the fact that any previous knowledge of him came from the tabloids. A few points taken, from all houses, there was no need to favor Slytherin now, and a few critical and harsh words to the untalented and they soon knew he wasn't to be trifled with. Surprisingly it was the students who knew him best, been in his classes the longest that would cause the most trouble.

It was these students Hermione had first thing that morning. By the end of the first class she was frustrated beyond belief and had already taken fifty points from each house and assigned two detentions. She furthered her revenge on the seventh years by assigning War and Peace and saying that the parchment on it was due in two weeks, typed. She was then forced to explain what "typed" meant. The only allowance she provided them was giving them Fridays in class and Wednesday nights to type it.

They met gain at lunch and Hermione felt instantly better as they sat down to a quiet meal in their room with the baby. He laughed when he heard what she'd done. She smiled brilliantly at him when he told her he was thinking of having some students form a study group to aid those who weren't "up to par". After lunch it was back to the trenches and they didn't see each other until after dinner.

After the first week of classes the students had learned their lesson. Hermione and Severus settled into a routine. The weekends were spent together, as a family, visiting the Weasley's or Potters. At night he would kiss her reverently and let her mold herself to his body while she fell asleep and he was left counting potion ingredients until his body calmed down. Their routine remained the same until March.

Hermione was beginning to lament the lack of time her and Severus were spending alone to Ginny while Toby crawled on the floor with her youngest. Hermione was ready for the return of intimacy to their relationship but had never been very good at seducing men. It hadn't mattered with Severus before since they desired each other with too much fervor to play games. Of course Ginny was ready to help. The Easter holidays were coming and it was the perfect opportunity.

The Saturday before Easter they left the children with the men and went shopping under the pretense of looking for a birthday present for George. Instead they popped into a small boutique to purchase Hermione an outfit to "set the mood". Ginny was always the obvious one and picked out the tiniest red silk thong and corset with a matching garter belt. Hermione quickly returned it to the rack explaining that Severus preferred subtlety and that he would find the profusion of Griffyndor red more nauseating than arousing. Finally after searching through every rack, she pulled out a green silk nightdress with gold lace accents and an open back crossed with golden laces.

"It's perfect," Ginny exclaimed, "much better suited to you. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I suspect that's the reason you're working on kid number three," Hermione joked pointing at her friend's slightly protruding belly.

"Now something to wear to dinner to tease him." A moment later she returned with the pale blue bra, garter and underwear set, not a thong in sight. "Just let him see the tiniest glimpse before you put your robes on, but don't let him touch you."

"I'll think about it." Hermione blushed when the sales girl handed her bags to her. She really was glad she had Ginny to help her.

After they left there was a quick stop to get George a birthday present for real and then a stop at Hogwarts to secret the bags. Soon they were back at Harry and Ginny's to rescue the men from three rambunctious toddlers. Severus couldn't help but notice the smirks Ginny was sending Hermione and the way Hermione was blushing, but he wasn't going to ask, for all he knew Weasley's gift was a prank that would turn his hair purple. With hugs and handshakes all around they left for Hogwarts promising to see each other the next day at the Burrow.

After they put Toby to bed, playing with Lily and James all day had exhausted him, they sent to the fire with a glass of wine. Severus pulled Hermione into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "Now wife, tell me what was making you blush so at the Potters'?"

Hermione felt the flush creep up her neck; she had hoped that he hadn't noticed. "Um, nothing, Ginny just kept making jokes while we were out. She can be quite lewd."

"Ah." He knew she wasn't being honest but there was no reason to try legilimency with her, he knew she'd tell him the truth if it was any thing important. He also knew that Ginny had a dirty mind, he'd heard her jokes. "Well, in that case, may I suggest we go t to bed now? I don't think I'll be able to stand a day of Molly Weasley without an adequate night's rest." Chuckling lightly he stood her up then led her into their bedroom.


	60. Country Shag

**So read Chapter 59 Single or Doublespaced before this. Characters: JK Story: Me This chapter is dirty, just absolutely filthy. Hermione and Severus finally get some time alone.**

The next morning Hermione dressed nervously, deciding to follow Ginny's advice. She paused long enough to admire the color of the silk against her skin before hurriedly pulling her robes on when she heard Severus coming out of the bathroom. Hastily moving to her vanity before he could see everything on her face, she began to spell her hair into the gentle curves she loved instead of the frizziness she hated.

Severus was sure he was mistake but he thought he'd seen his beautiful wife in a garter belt. There was not time to investigate however; he knew she was already worried about being late. He pulled his sweater on over his button-up and went to Toby's room. He returned a minute later with the bundled up boy in his arms, "Ready?"

Hermione emerged from their room and grabbed her bag. "Of course." She took Toby from him and led the way out of Hogwarts. Once outside the gates she stepped close to him and he wrapped his arms around her, letting his hands drift lower than normal. His eyes widened at the realization that he hadn't been mistaken. Then with a loud poop they disappeared.

Hermione laughed when she opened her eyes and discovered that they'd landed not at the apparition point but in the middle of the field that bordered the Burrow. Toby clapped his hands, but Severus glowered. "Fancy a country walk?"

He mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like "country shag" and began walking toward the house while Hermione followed behind him, trying to contain her mirth. He was quite cute when he was out of sorts, although she would never tell him that.

Mrs. Weasley greeted them with hugs despite the look on Severus' face and Hermione was instantly pulled aside by Ginny. "Well?"

"I hope you're happy, he nearly splinched us."

Ginny laughed, "Perfect! Well, don't worry; I'm sure Toby can stay here tonight. We were planning on it."

Hermione laughed and went to join Severus where he was in a conversation with Bill about the latest goblin banking rules. She was surprised when he rested his hand on her lower back and didn't move it. She was even more surprised when she sat down for dinner and he rested his hand on her thigh, right where the garter was holding up her stocking. He definitely knew she was wearing something special under her robes and his mind was going crazy with the possibilities.

After dinner the kids went to play or nap and the women began to help Molly clean up. Had it been up to Severus he would've apparated them both back to Hogwarts to find out just what she was hiding under her robes. Instead he was forced into a conversation regarding the use of potions on muggles by Mr. Weasley. He kept glancing at Hermione, hoping to find her alone. Finally he saw her leave the kitchen and head into the backyard; he quickly excused himself and followed after her.

He found her standing behind the old oak tree, staring over the surrounding country side. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. "Now Mrs. Snape, what are you doing out here all on your own?"

"Just catching a moment of quiet Mr. Snape." She leaned against him, feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath.

"I'll leave you to it then," he joked, beginning to step away.

"No!" Hermione turned to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I like being alone with you."

"Is that so?" He bent his head to kiss her cheek.

"Yes." Her reply came out as a breathy moan when she turned to return his kiss. "Oh Severus, I've missed you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as passionately as she could, trying to communicate her need to him.

He recognized her need as his own and clutched her fiercely to him. Ravishing her lips he let his hands move down to grasp the firm roundness of her cheeks, pulling her close enough to let her feel his need. He could feel the straps of her garter under his fingers. "Just what are you hiding under there Mrs. Snape?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She pulled him back down to kiss her, a ferocious clash of lips, teeth and tongues.

"Yes I would." With a quick look around it was easy for him to ascertain that they were truly alone. He breathed huskily into her ear, "Turn around." She obeyed without question, feeling the tingle of anticipation run up her spine and a pool of moisture gather at her center. She braced her hands against the rough bark of the tree while he began to inch her robe up.

A moment later she gasped when his cool hand met the head flesh of her thigh. Another moment and she could feel the spring breeze caressing the flesh of her backside. "Lovely, absolutely exquisite." His words, his voice, reduced her to a quivering mass of flesh. Gently he caressed her soft skin, delighting in the way she responded to his touch. Feeling daring, he let his hand slip to her front, unable to contain his own groan when he felt the wetness dampening her silken underwear. He slipped a finger past the fabric barrier to gently probe her dripping folds.

"Severus!"

He pulled her upright, one hand holding her head and neck against his mouth while one hand staying in her underwear. "My, my, it would appear that something has gotten you quite excited." He let his lips drag across her cheek as he spoke. He smirked when he slipped a finger into her and she let out a soft cry. He added a second finger and began to move in and out of her. Her small cries flamed his passion. "So hot, so wet." He wanted her, no he needed her. He was absolutely convinced that if he couldn't have her he'd explode. He began to undo his pants. He was about to push into her when they heard Ginny's voice across the yard.

"Hermione? Severus?"

"Fuck!" Severus hastily stood and stuffed his still rock hard member back into his trousers. "We're not finished."

Hermione laughed softly as she straightened her robes. "Good, I'm glad." She hurried to meet Ginny, knowing that Severus was following behind her.

"What were you two doing?" Ginny wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Why were you screeching my name?" Hermione had no intention of indulging Ginny's curiosity.

Ginny stuck her tongue out. "Everyone's leaving and wanted to say goodbye."

Suddenly she felt her nerves take hold. "Oh, well, I'll just get Toby so we can go too."

Ginny gave her an exasperated look. "He's asleep with my tow Hermione. Why don't you just leave him here?"

"Oh, but I don't—"

"Thank you Ginny, we'll take you up on that offer and come and get him tomorrow." Severus nearly dragged Hermione from the house. Ginny laughed and gave her a thumbs up.

Hermione barely had time to breath before he apparated them back to Hogwarts. Once there, he nearly dragged her up the hill to the castle until she cried out for him to have mercy. "Slow down. Why are you in such a hurry?" Instead of answering he kissed her with so much passion it was nearly brutal. She touched her lips lightly with her fingers. "Oh."

"I just, Hermione, I, we haven't," he cursed his lust-fogged mind for robbing him of the power of speech. Deciding that actions spoke louder than words he picked her up and carried her into the school, thankful it was a holiday.

Once in their room he used a nonverbal to lock the door. Hermione stood before him, unsure but beautiful. He sensed that he needed to be in control so he stalked toward her, removing his coat as he did. "I want to see exactly what you're hiding from me under those robes." He kissed her and began to undo the buttons, following the trail of newly exposed flesh with his mouth. The numerous tiny buttons began to frustrate him and with a grunt he ripped her robes, popping buttons off until he could slide it off her shoulders. He stepped back to admire her.

Hermione, nervous about how her body had changed since the last time they'd been together, blushed, "I just thought that, it had been so long…I didn't know if…" She was nervous and rambling and knew she was blushing.

"Hermione," he put his finger to her lips, "yes it has been a while, but I have wanted you everyday since we've been together and every day you are more beautiful than the last." He saw the tear slip down her cheek. "I love you and will continue to do so until the day I die, and probably even after that. Now, all I want to do is take you into our bedroom and make love to you."

Hermione was completely flummoxed by his sudden and deeply felt declaration. "Okay."

"Okay? The woman says 'okay'," he came to her, folding his arms around her, breathing in her scent, kissing her neck, biting just hard enough to make her moan. Once in the bedroom he pushed her on the bed until she was lying down. He kissed his way up of silk-clad legs to her center. "Were these expensive?"

"Hmm?" She stared at him blankly before her sexual euphoria cleared enough for her to form a coherent answer, "oh, um, a bit."

"That's a shame," he ripped the silk from her and before she had time to chastise him he brought his mouth to her causing her to scream out his name and arch into him. Soon his lingual dexterity paid off as she chanted his name to her orgasm. Delighted with himself he sat up. She was whispering something unintelligible.

He moved closer to her head to better hear her. "Please Severus, please. I need you. I want to feel you inside me. Please…please." She clutched at him with her nails, almost in tears from the exquisite need he inspired in her.

He was never able to resist her when she begged. It was the work of a moment to divest him of his clothes, and then he was between her legs, his manhood bouncing against her waiting lips. "Is this what you want?"

"Oh yes, please give it to me?" She was biting her lip in anticipation.

He ran a finger between her folds then used her sticky juices to coat his manhood. Making sure she was ready he positioned himself at her opening. "Ready? I want to give you what you want." She nodded, another inaudible "please" escaping her lips before he pushed his considerable length home. It had been a long time and she was tight, so much so he nearly lost it then. She cried out but almost instantly her cries were replaced with moans as he began to work in her. "Fuck your cunt is tight!" He could barely contain himself, but he was determined that first time in so long was good for her too. He began to rub her clit. "Cum for me! I want you to you cum with me buried deep inside you. Scream my name!"

He pinched her clit and she went over the edge, screaming his name, "Severus!"

Her contractions around him brought him to his own climax. With one final thrust he spilled into her. When his breathing returned to normal he rolled onto his back. "Fuck that was good."

"I had almost forgotten." She wiggled closer to him and lifted herself up on her elbow. Gently tracing the marks on his chest she smiled. "I guess I didn't need that nightie after all."

"What nightie?" That sure got his attention.

"Well this," she gestured to the bra and garter belt she was still wearing, "was supposed to be the opening act, get you warmed up."

"It certainly warmed me up."

"I didn't think you'd be so turned on by an outfit."

He looked at her seriously. "It wasn't the outfit that turned me on, it was you. I'll admit that your…outfit adds a little something extra, but I'd be just as aroused by you in a paper sack. But now you've piqued my interest; I'd like to see this "unnecessary" nightie."

"Severus!" She smacked his chest playfully.

"What?" He tried to look innocent. "You wouldn't want it to go to waste. And now is the perfect time. Toby's with the Potters, there are no students, just you and me."

"Alright, but you stay here." She got up from the bed and retrieved the bag from behind a stack of muggle books and sauntered into the bathroom.


	61. Satisfaction

**Story: Me Characters: JK Severus and Hermione get to enjoy another day alone together. They also make a pivotal decision.**

Severus was forced to wait and he did so impatiently. He was about to go in and get her when she called out from the bathroom, "are you ready?"

"I've been ready for ages. I'm not getting any younger you know."

"I wanted everything to be perfect." She opened the door and stepped into the flickering light of the fire. "Ta da!"

It was perfect, so much so that the word perfect didn't nearly describe the sight that was before his eyes. The perfect shade of Slytherin green cascaded down her body, flowing over her curves. Gold lace protected some of her modesty at the plunging neckline. She turned around to show off the golden laces and revealed that it was slit up to her hip.

He couldn't breath she captivated him so. He stood up and came toward her, his already stiffening member bouncing slightly. He turned her around, admiring her from every side. She'd done her hair and put on a little makeup. He didn't care, she looked wonderful. He pressed his nose into her hair and inhaled her scent. She smelled intoxicatingly like Hermione and sex. He kissed his way up her neck to her ear, "This was most definitely necessary."

When Hermione woke up the next morning it was with a satisfied smile and the delightful soreness between her legs that only comes from being well-shagged. Glancing at the clock she realized that Ginny would be expecting them to get Toby soon. With a disgruntled sigh she slid from Severus' arms and padded lightly to the bathroom.

She was halfway through washing her hair when she heard the floo activate and Severus talking to some one. A moment later he slid into the shower with her, replacing her fingers in her hair with his own. "Who was that?"

"Ginny, she asked if we'd like her to drop Tobias off on their way home from the Burrow."

"Oh! How soon will she be here?" She started to wash the shampoo from her hair.

"Relax," he stilled her hands, "I asked her if she could keep him one more day. I was quite enjoying my time alone with you." He kissed her then pressed her through the spray of the shower and against the marble wall. He wanted and would have her again and as many times as he could before their lives returned to "normal".

For the next twelve hours they did nothing but shag, eat, and revel in each other. In the morning, tired but replete, Hermione dressed quickly and woke Severus up. "Come on sleepy head, I think your son is missing you." She ruffled his hair. "Floo through to Ginny's when you're ready."

Severus appeared just as Ginny was pouring tea. "Nice weekend?" She ignored his glare and poured him a cup. "I was just telling Hermione how… satisfied she looked."

Hermione blushed at Ginny's lack of subtlety. "Yes, well, is Toby ready Ginny? We don't want to interrupt your day more than we already have."

"of course, he's just upstairs in the crib. Of course we wouldn't mind keeping him if you two want another night alone!" She shouted up the stairs at Hermione's retreating back. She turned around to a very nonplussed Severus. "What? I'm just trying to help my best friend. Don't you want to have another baby?"

"I hardly see how that's any of your business." The kitchen was silent for a minute. "Has Hermione said something to you?"

"No, I just thought, well you know." Her voice trailed off. "She doesn't keep any secrets from you Severus."

"Hmmm." He was stopped from thinking too much about it by the arrival of Hermione with a rosy cheeked Tobias in her arms. "Well, thank you for the tea."

"Oh, no problem professor. And remember, we're free to baby-sit just about any time."

Severus hurried them out the door and apparated them back to Hogwarts. He spent the rest of the day in pensive thought. He had never given that much thought to the enlargement of his family. Of course the formation of his family had been due more to happenstance than forethought. He had no idea what Hermione thought about having more children but clearly he was going to have to ring up the subject, and soon.

That night, lying in bed, he couldn't stop the question from passing his lips. "Hermione, do you want to have more kids?"

"Well that was rather blunt and to the point. What brought that on?"

"Something Ginny said today."

"Oh that girl is just a font of inspiration." She paused to think for a moment. "When I was younger I had always thought of having tow or three, I was an only child so I always wanted my child to have a sibling. Now, well, I suppose I'll be happy with whatever comes along. What about you?"

"Well," he chose his words carefully, "I never thought I'd be married, never mind be a father. I know I want you to be happy and that I love our son and I'm sure I'd love any more children that come along."

They lay in silence for a moment. "Did we just decide that we want more children?"

"It did sound that way."

"So, um, when do we…"

"Um, perhaps, I mean Toby is so young."

"How about we just see what happens? We don't have to purposefully try, just wait and see."

"Wait and see, right."


	62. Shades of the Redheads

**Story: Me Characters (except originals): JK _Hello all you lovely people I'm back. One or two more chapters after this. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, I feel that most of my endings tend to be crap because I just want to get them done._ The beginning of the epilogue. Just how many kids did Severus and Hermione end up having?**

At the christening of Harry and Ginny's third child, Albus, Hermione announced that she was pregnant again. Severus was happier than he thought he could be and beamed proudly while everyone congratulated him. They all knew that this one would be just as smart as its older brother who, at only one and half was walking and talking.

Nine months later a beautiful baby girl was born. They named her Morgain and she was admired every where they went for her jet black hair and milk white skin. The Prophet had even titled their modern day Snow White.

Three years later came another daughter, same black hair as her father, but with a splash of freckles across her nose. They named her Aris; a name that Severus said was an old Snape family name. With three children it was decided that their quarters in the castle were too small; they needed a new place to live. The headmistress had a house built on the Hogwarts grounds with the idea that it would be used for teachers with families and dignitaries in the years to come.

Hermione and Severus surprised everyone five years later when they announced they were having another child. However, even they were surprised when they discovered that they weren't having one baby but two. Now they weren't just surpassing their friends, who at most only had three children, but now comparisons were being made to the Weasleys. Severus didn't appreciate the comparison, despite how much he'd grown to like them, but even he couldn't deny the eerie similarities. All he could do was hope and pray that his twins were nothing like the Weasley twins.

Because, Severus reasoned, the fates had always been cruel, never mind the last dozen blissful years he'd had, the Snape twins were born on April 1st, just like the Weasley twins. Dexter George and Daschell Frederic Snape came out kicking and screaming and were causing trouble even before they could walk. George Weasley was once again a proud godfather and had every intention of training them up in pranks and tricks. Of course his fun was ruined when he discovered that not only was Hermione capable of telling the two of them apart, just like she had been with Fred and George, she also knew when they were up to something.

Severus chose to retire from Hogwarts the year before Tobias was supposed to start. He didn't want to teach his son. No doubt he would be accused of favoritism and he had no wish to saddle his son with such accusations. A deeper truth, which he only confessed to Hermione, from whom he kept no secrets, was that he was worried Tobias would have no aptitude for potions.

He needn't have worried. Tobias was a brilliant student in all subjects. With his mother's thirst for knowledge and his father's skill at potions he was magnificent in class. And as Severus had predicted shortly after his birth he had been sorted into Ravenclaw. Hermione had to admit that what impressed her more than his good grades was the fact that he managed to have a very active social life while maintaining those grades, a feat she'd never been quite able to accomplish. Hermione had heard some of the girls in her class say that his dark hair and chocolate eyes made him "dreamy". Tobias Snape was well on his way to becoming the most eligible boy at Hogwarts.

Hermione could remember the first day of school for each and every one of her children. Of course they weren't hard to forget, she had pictures of their first day at Hogwarts as well as primary school covering the walls. However there was one that stuck out very clearly in her mind. The day Dexter and Daschell started primary school was the day she found out she was pregnant again.

Severus had been shocked. They hadn't expected this and he thought the five they had was quite enough. And though he wasn't ready to admit it to anyone, he was beginning to feel his age. The wars had not been kind to him and now barely a day went by when he didn't feel some minor pain. Still, he loved Hermione and knew how much she enjoyed being pregnant and having babies in the house.

By the time winter was nearing its end she was ready for the baby to come despite having two more months to go. This had been her most difficult pregnancy yet and she had been put on bed rest after Christmas, forcing her to ask Harry to cover her classes again. Hermione knew that this was the last child she would have.

Her labor started on Valentine's Day while she was alone in their house. The children were at school and Severus had gone to St. Mungo's to deliver some potions that he made for them. The pain was excruciating, different from the labor pains she'd experienced with the other children. All she could do was curl up in a ball and wait for Severus to return home. Finally she gave up simply waiting for him and sent her patronus to him.

Severus was so shocked when the otter appeared before him announcing to him, and the bookshop he was standing in, that "the baby's coming!" Without waiting for anything he dropped the pile of books he'd been holding and apparated directly. Of course he still had to make his way from the gate to his house, which he managed to do in record time. He burst through the door and shouted, "What's wrong?"

"The baby, it's coming!"

"But it can't. It's too soon!"

"You know that and I know that but I don't think it does."

"What do I do?"

"I need Madame Pomfrey." Severus bent down and picked her up from the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to the hospital wing."

"But Severus –"

"You can't have it here and it's quicker if I just take you now." He picked her up, completely forgetting any aches or pains he might've had and began to carry her to the school through the snow. He could tell she was in more pain than she let on by the tears that swam in her eyes and the vice-like grip around his neck.


	63. How Can You be Certain?

**Bit of a long one here, trying to wrap things up. Story: Me Characters: JK Hermione has the baby. I think I have an epilogue for this if anyone's interested, I know the ending was bit abrupt and, well, rubbish.**

Severus burst into the hospital wing out of breath and red in the face, startling poor Madame Pomfrey. "Goodness gracious!"

"It's Hermione, there's something wrong with the baby!"

"Put her in here," Madame Pomfrey led them to a private room that was usually used for quarantine. "Let me just do a few spells," she waved her wand over her belly in a complicated set of movements, "Oh dear. Excuse me; I'll have to contact St. Mungo's for help. Try and keep her calm, I'll be back just as quick as I can."

Severus sat in the chair next to his wife, letting her squeeze his hand as hard as she needed to. He'd been there for every birth, except Tobias', and he'd always been scared, but never like this. He tried to tell her that everything would be alright, but it was hard to sound confident when he was so uncertain.

A moment later Poppy returned with several other nurses and doctors behind her. "Severus, I'm afraid I have to ask you to step out while we run some tests." She could see he was going to protest and she raised her hand. "I know you don't want to, but things will be much easier if you wait outside."

"I'll be alright Severus. Go and floo Harry and the Weasleys, they'll want to be here. And get the children."

Reluctant to leave he did so anyway. His patronus was sent to the children in Hogwarts before he put his head in the floo to contact Molly. She promised to come straight away and bring the others. Once he was certain he'd done everything he could, he returned to the hospital wing to sit down on the bed clses to Hermione's room. Toby and Morgan were the first to join him. Soon after the Weasleys and the Potters appeared, bringing Aris, Dexter, and Daschell from primary school. The room was soon filled to capacity with children, grandchildren and friends, most of them with red hair.

Everyone had asked Severus what was going on but when he didn't have any answers to give the room grew silent. Severus reckoned that they must've put a silencing charm on the door because he couldn't hear anything; and if past deliveries had taught him anything it was that Hermione liked to scream.

Soon it was dark outside. Tobias, Morgain and Aris set out their school work while they waited; they knew their mother wouldn't want them to fall behind. Dexter and Daschell didn't have any work to do but George kept them entertained with magic tricks and jokes from the shop.

After what seemed like hours Poppy opened the door, confirming Severus' suspicions about the silencing charm and gestured to him worriedly. He got up and strode swiftly into the room, leaving the others behind to wait and worry. They hadn't missed the scream that escaped the room before the door closed.

Severus was in shock. She was pale and clammy and there were tubes coming out of her arms, filling her with potions too numerous to count. He moved to her side and took her hand fearfully. "What's wrong?"

"The baby, it appears to be turned the wrong way. We're doing everything we can but it's early and there's a lot of blood, although we're not sure from where."

"Can't you do something?"

"We're trying Severus, but you need to know. If we don't get the baby out fast enough she could lose too much blood. If we don't work fast enough now, we could lose the baby."

"Do what you need to do to save my wife Poppy. She's strong, she'll make it." He clutched her hand tightly, wishing he felt as sure as he sounded.

One of the doctors got between Hermione's legs and began doing stuff that Severus couldn't see. Soon he was lifting the baby up and giving it to one of the nurses. "It's a girl." It wasn't moving. Severus felt his heart constrict but he returned his focus to Hermione, she had to live.

Orders were given frantically as the doctor worked between her legs trying to heal her as quickly as possible while more potions were added. Severus was frightened when he felt her hand lose its grip on his. Over in the corner his newborn daughter gave a tremulous cry. The doctor sat back exhausted. "I've done all I can do."

"Will she be alright?"

"We'll have to wait and see."

"Will she be alright?" Severus emphasized each word.

"We have to let the potions do their job. If she makes it through the night she should be okay."

"Severus, do you want to hold your daughter?"

"Not now Poppy." He didn't want to look at the child that might die and take her mother along with her. All he wanted to do was sit there until his wife woke up.

"At least look at her Severus, she still needs a name."

He glanced at the tiny baby that Poppy had wheeled over to him. "Her name is Eleanor. That's what we decided on for a girl's name."

"It's lovely. I'll just leave her here and go tell the others." Poppy left the room praying that Hermione would make through, she didn't know what would happen to Severus if she didn't.

Two by two every came in to see them. Everyone agreed that the baby was the most precious thing they'd ever seen. Molly teared up when she saw the still form of Hermione. With what he hoped was a comforting pat on Severus' shoulder Arthur led her from the room. Bill and Fleur came in with their children, tried to give a few words of comfort then left. Charlie and his family did the same, so did Percy and Audrey. Harry and Ginny came in next.

"Severus, Dex and Dash fell asleep out there. Do you want me to take them home tonight?"

"No, let them sleep."

Harry followed Ginny to the door, "Go home, I'm going to stay here."

"But Harry!"

"No, I need to know she's going to be alright. I'll come home tomorrow, after she wakes up." To prove his point he conjured up another chair and sat down on the other side of the bed. Knowing that there was no arguing with Harry about Hermione she quietly left the room.

George and Angelina were the last and neither Angelina nor Harry were surprised when George refused to leave as well. Severus didn't seem to notice that he wasn't alone in the room. George put his chair in the corner.

Toby, Aris and Morgain came in to kiss their mother and father goodnight. Toby was trying to be strong but tears were swimming in his eyes. It didn't help that Severus barely acknowledged them before they left the room. Trying to set the proper example he suggested they go to their dorms to go to bed, Aris could sleep with Morgain. However, they refused to leave the hospital wing so he capitulated and made his own bed between Morgain and the door to Hermione's room.

"Tobes, mom's gonna be alright, right?"

"Course she is Aris."

"What about dad Toby?"

Toby didn't know what to say. He'd never seen his father like this before. He felt that if the unthinkable happened to their mother that his father would most definitely not be okay. He said the only thing he could think of to comfort them. "Dad'll be alright, everything's going to be fine."

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus held her hand and rested his head next to hers on the pillow. He whispered to her in words the other two couldn't hear, but they could guess what he was saying. Each of them kept vigil through the night. When the baby woke up, George and Harry took turns feeding it. Severus refused to have anything to do with it.

At some point Harry must've fallen asleep because the next thing he knew the pale light of dawn was beginning to creep in the stained glass window. He looked over at Severus and saw something he never thought he'd see. Severus was crying.

"She'll make it Severus, she's strong."

"I don't know what I'll do if she, if she, I can't lose her. I'll die."

"You won't lose her."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because I know Hermione. She's not going to let something like this do her in, she's got too much work to do."

Severus knew Harry was right, but faith had never been his strong suit. "Thank you Harry."

"Hey what about me?" George sat up in his chair. "Don't I get a 'thanks' for all my support? Hermione would be displeased if you didn't use your manners."

"Thank you George," Severus actually smiled a little, "You're right, of course."

"I think she looks better already."

"Yeah, it looks like she has more color."

Severus looked at his wife carefully. "Hermione?" There was no change in her still form. "Hermione, Hermione please wake up." Finally there was movement, a deep sigh, the gentle fluttering of eyelids. He held his breath and dared to hope.

Finally her eyes were open and looking at him. "Severus?"

"I'm here my love."

"Severus I had the strangest dream."

"Tell me about it dearest." He joined her on the bed. Harry and George shot each other relieved looks and moved toward the door. They both knew that Hermione and Severus were too engrossed in each other to notice a rampaging hippogriff, let alone the departure of their two best friends.

"I dreamt that the baby came early and every one was so worried. And then, then I was floating in blackness and I could hear the baby crying but I couldn't get to it or you."

"Hush Hermione, don't worry. You and the baby are safe. Would you like to see her?" Severus went to plastic cot and picked up his tiny daughter for the first time. She was so small he could hold her, curled up, in one hand.

"She's so small, is she okay?"

"Poppy says she's perfectly healthy, although she might be delicate until she catches up. I name her Eleanor; since that's the named we talked about."

Hermione held the tiny baby in her arms and smiled. "Hello little one, I'm your mum." The tiny bundle wrapped in pink opened her eyes and stared at both of them. "I promise you, I'm never going to leave you." Severus gripped his wife a little tighter, knowing that her promise wasn't just to their newborn daughter, but to him as well.


	64. Exceedingly Happy Ever After

**This is the end, my only friend, the end. Story: Me Characters: JK On with the wedding!!!! _Will have a little family guide in the next chapter to sum up the celtic knot that is the Potter/Weasley/Snape family tree._**

Severus knocked on the door for the second time. "You know we're already fifteen minutes late!"

Hermione came out and smiled at her husband of thirty five years. "The bride is never late. Besides, you can't rush a girl on her wedding day. Now stop making trouble."

"Who's making trouble? Not me. Just because she's marrying bloody James bloody Sirius bloody Potter."

"You can't stay mad at a memory forever Severus. You like James. You've said so yourself how different he is from his grandfather, and his father for that matter." He made to speak again but she silenced him with a gentle kiss, "And don't mention the age difference. It's less than the difference between us, so there's absolutely no reason to be concerned."

"Alright, alright, I'll admit that James is a good man."

"Thank you daddy." Eleanor emerged from the room looking radiantly gorgeous in her mother's wedding dress.

"Nora, you look wonderful." He kissed her cheek.

"I never thought any of my daughters would fit into my dress. Poor Morgain and Aris suffer from your father's height."

"Suffer indeed. At least they don't need to levitate things off the top shelf."

Hermione poked her husband in his side rather sharply. "That's enough out of you. Now come on you two, we're already late." She hurried toward Tobias, who was waiting outside the large marquee to walk her down the aisle.

Tobias led her down the aisle following Harry and Ginny. When she took her seat she glanced at the assembled guests. Her children, who weren't about to walk down the aisle in front of Eleanor, were seated immediately behind her with their children and spouses. She couldn't believe that she was a grandmother and one many times over at that. Of course she had to smile when she looked around. It seemed like half the audience had the brilliant red Weasley hair, while the rest had the trademark raven hair of the Snape and Potter families. Even her grandson Sebastian had long black locks instead of his father's light blond, although his eyes were the piercing blue of the Malfoy line.

Never in a million years had she expected one of her children to marry the son of Draco Malfoy. However, there had been no denying how much in love Aris and Scorpius were. Theirs was the second marriage after Morgain had married Luna's son Lysander. George had jumped for joy the day that Dexter announced his engagement to his and Angelina's daughter Roxanne. Not wanting to feel left out Daschell followed soon after with the daughter of Neville and Hannah, providing a nice counterpoint to Susanna's quiet timidity.

For a while it had seemed inevitable that Tobias would marry Harry and Ginny's daughter Lily. However, it was not meant to be, she fell in love with a nice boy from her year at Hogwarts named Frank, really Francois, who happened to be the son of Fleur's sister Gabrielle. Tobias was able to find love with a nice muggle woman he knocked over while leaving the Leaky Cauldron named Gwen. As far as anyone could tell she had absolute no connection to anyone in the magical world but had managed to produce two, so far, extremely magical children. [Author's Note: I've decided to post a rundown of who married who and who parented who at the end for those confused.]

The music began to swell and Severus and Eleanor appeared at the head of the aisle. Hermione had never seen Severus look so proud, not even at the marriage of their other children. As Eleanor came down the aisle Hermione turned her attention back to the front where James was waiting. There was no mistaking the look of consuming love and devotion in his eyes. She knew Eleanor would be very happy with him; she saw that look on Severus' face, to this day, every time he looked at her.

After giving his youngest daughter away to a man named after the two men he'd despised in his youth, Severus took his seat next to Hermione, kissing her on the cheek. "Are you happy my love?" To this day he had a difficult time understanding the myriad of feelings that tears could express.

"Exceedingly." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Good, then it was worth it."

"Worth what?"

"Everything." He stared deep into her glistening, chocolate orbs and willed her to see all the different things they'd been through.

She understood him perfectly, she always had. "Mr. Snape, you can be positively romantic when the mood strikes."

"Don't spread it around." He tried to scowl, but it was an expression that his face was no longer used to.

"I love you," she sighed, returning her head to its place on his shoulder.

"And I adore you."


	65. Time Line

Book 7 ended in 1997, not counting the epilogue.

Here's what happened afterwards, I'm trying to be as accurate as possible, considering I've already gone outside what JK says happened.

Harry and Ginny married in 2000.

They had three children.

James Sirius born in 2003

Albus Severus born in 2005

Lily Luna born in 2007

Hermione and Severus married in 2006.

The had six children.

Tobias Percival born in 2006

Morgain Ginny born in 2008

Aris Jean born in 2011

Dexter George born in 2014

Dashiell Frederic born in 2014

Eleanor Rose born in 2019

Draco and Asteria married

They had one child.

Scorpius born in 2005

Bill and Fleur married in 1996.

They had three children.

Victoire born in 1998.

Dominique

Louis

George and Angelina married in 2007.

They had two children.

Fred born in 2009

Roxanne born in 2013

Luna married Rolf Scamander.

They had two sons.

Lysander born 2004

Lorcan born 2006

Neville married Hannah Abbott.

They had a daughter.

Susanna born 2013

Teddy Lupin was born in 1997.

Lily Luna Potter married Francois (Frank) [son of Gabrielle, who was Fleur's sister] in 2027.

They had a son, Charles Arthur, the same year.

Morgain Snape married Lysander Scamander in 2028.

Teddy Lupin married Victoire Weasley in 2029.

They had three children.

Remus born in 2030

Dora born in 2035

Kingston born in 2039

Aris Snape married Scorpius Malfoy in 2030.

They had one son.

Sebastion Malfoy born 2033

Tobias Snape married Gwen (a muggle) in 2032.

They had two children.

Cynthia Sylvia born 2034.

Harry Mauritius born 2037.

Dexter Snape married Roxanne Weasley in 2035.

Daschiell Snape married Susanna Longbottom in 2035.

They each had a set of twins in 2038.

Dash and Susanna had Neville Forge and Frederic Gred.

Dex and Roxy had Georgina Marie and Frieda Hermione.

[Hermione did not approve of those names.]

Eleanor Snape married James Sirius Potter in 2040.

They lived happily ever after.


	66. Author's Note

Howdy fans,

Some blatant self-promotion here. I've posted a new story over in the Buffy section. I know Buffy/Giles may not be everyone's cup of tea, but if you like Snape/Hermione it might interest you. So pop on over and check it out. Only two really long chapters long and the first one's up. First Comes Baby?!

Thanks,

uwmuggle


End file.
